You're Either Born Simple Or You're Born Me
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: Bella's birthday went from great to horrible in a blink of an eye, now my brother is forcing us to leave! I can't just abandon Bella! She's basically my sister now! So in order to stay I have to say goodbye to Winnie Cullen... And hello to Emery Greenleaf. (Full Summary inside!) EdwardxBella OCx?
1. Happy Birthday Bella!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Here it is! The squeal to my first fanfiction, "On the Outside Looking In", I know you guys have been really excited about me posting it and I hope it lives up to your expectations! Anyways I'm not going to make this long, so let me just say a quick thank you everyone who has supported me and this story so far! I honestly never thought I would make it this far or even post a story to begin with, but with all of your support and love I have actually done it! Yay!**

 **So anyways please enjoy the first chapter to the squeal and don't forget if you haven't already to hit that Follow/Favorite button, it really helps out! And if you want to show me even more love then please leave a review! I love hearing from all of you! Well enough talking out of me! So please enjoy chapter 1 of "You're Either Born Simple Or You're Born Me".**

 **Full Summary:** **Bella's birthday went from bad to worse in a blink of an eye, now my brother is forcing us to leave! I can't just abandon Bella! She's basically my sister now! So in order to stay I have to say goodbye to Winnie Cullen... And hello to Emery Greenleaf. So now as Emery I have to hide the fact that I'm a vampire, on top of figuring out how to balance finding my singer (Which is really a pain in the ass!), and dealing with the boys from La Push turning into wolves and one of them will not leave me alone! So yeah to some it all up... I'm totally screwed!**

Bella was going to kill me. There was no doubt about it, when she woke up this morning and saw what I did to her room and truck she was definitely going to go on a kill Winnie rampage!

Today was her 18th birthday and any normal person would be extremely excited about his/her birthday but this is Bella we are talking about. So where most people would see this as a chance to celebrate and have fun, she sees it as some sort of depressing and cursed day. So I had decided to take matters into my own hands and covered her room in balloons, streamers, confetti, etc. And then I got window markers and wrote, 'Birthday Girl' on the passenger side of the front window, and then arrows pointing to the driver's seat. Then I wrote 'Honk it's my birthday!' on the back window.

Of course I got Charlie's permission to do all of this! I may be crazy enough to do all this to Bella, but I was not crazy enough to do all this and then have to face the wrath of Chief Swan! Come on I don't have a death wish!

Anyways so after I had finished Bella's birthday masterpiece I quickly rushed home and got ready for school, I left my light red hair down and put a little curl in it, then put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a large white collar button up shirt, and paired it with tan colored flats and some gold bangle bracelets. I then quickly looked myself over in the mirror and then grabbed my bag and rushed to my sister's room.

"Alice!" I exclaimed as I threw her door open, "How is my Twisted Sister this morning?" I asked with a smile as I strolled over to her and gave her a hug, which she immediately returned.

"I'm doing fabulously as always, do you even have to ask?" She answered with a giggle and pulled away, "And how is my Twisted Sister this morning? You look very beautiful this morning by the way!"

It was my turn to giggle, "Screw beautiful! I'm brilliant!" I said as I did a little mock bow.

"So is your little surprise for Bella all set up?" She then asked me with a smirk.

I smirked right back at her and nodded, "Oh you know it! Everything is perfect right down to the very last detail!" I said proudly.

"So by that you mean Bella is going to have a heart attack and kill you?" Alice added as she finished getting ready.

I laughed and nodded again, "Oh yeah! I don't need your future seeing abilities to know that once she wakes up she is going to want my head on a plate instead of a birthday cake!"

At that we both laughed, yeah they didn't call us the Twisted Sisters for nothing!

We stayed in her room for a few more minutes until I got a text from Angela saying that she was on her way to school which was my que to head that way as well, so I then told Alice I'd see her at school and then head to the garage and hopped into my truck and sped down the road towards Forks High School.

I had gotten extremely close to the humans over the summer (Especially Angela), so much so that we actually had a couple of sleep overs if you can believe it! Imagine it, me at a slumber party! Crazy I know but it was actually a lot of fun!

When I arrived at school I was Angela parked in her usual spot and I parked in my usual spot next to her and then hopped out of the car and went over and gave her a hug which she returned.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how freaked out is Bella going to be this morning?" Angela asked with a giggle as she pulled away.

I laughed, "Uhhh probably a 20… But hey it's technically her fault! She shouldn't have told me that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday!"

Angela started to laugh with me and then started to talk about our most recent assignment for English, Romeo and Juliet. Ugh. I mean it's a good story and the writing style of the great William Shakespeare but the whole falling in love that fast in that short of time and at that young of age is a little bit of a stretch. But hey like I've said a million times I tend to be the glass is half empty type of gal.

Anyways right in the middle of our conversation we heard someone honk at us, we turned and saw Mike pulling into the parking lot with Jess in the passenger's seat smiling and waving at us. Once Mike put the car into park Jess quickly hopped out and dashed over to us, "Sorry for being late! MIKE decided that today was the best day to sleep in! Have we missed anything yet!?" Jess asked with a huge smile on her face. Yes everyone was in on my little birthday surprise for Bella today!

I chuckled and shook my head, "I haven't even gotten a text message from her this morning so I don't know if she just hasn't woken up yet or she is that mad at me!" At that we all started to laugh.

"So who exactly did you pull off getting into her room and decorating it without waking her up?" Mike asked as he put his arm around Jess' shoulder.

I smiled proudly at that question and then jumped onto the hood of Angela's car, "I'm glad you asked Mike! I had to enlist the help of Police Chief Swan to get into the house early this morning and as for decorating it wasn't that hard, she sleeps like a rock! So it wasn't that hard."

Mike chuckled and shook his head, "How did you get Bella's dad to go along with this!? Doesn't he like hate you and your family after the whole breaking Bella thing? No offense!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Okay one WE didn't break Bella! She technically broke herself! And two he only has a grudge against Edward, he absolutely adores me!" I stated with an innocent smile at that last part.

The conversation continued from there and soon enough Tyler, Eric, and Lauren had joined us and we were all hanging around Tyler's van and then my phone started to go off and it was a text from Alice warning me that Bella was about to pull into the parking lot!

I started to jump up and down in excitement, "Okay everyone places! The birthday girl is about to arrive!" And with that everyone raced to their vehicles and waited for the old beat up pickup to pull into the parking lot.

It took a few long anticipation filled moments until we all saw Bella pull into the parking lot and I gave the signal to Tyler to go, and at that he started to honk his horn as Bella passed by his van and then it was like a domino effect as Mike, Angela, me, and Eric started to honk our horns as she pass by.

We stopped once Bella parked her truck and then we all got out of our car and rushed back over to Tyler's van and pretended as if nothing had ever happened, and soon enough I heard the one thing I had been expecting all morning.

"WINIFRED JANE MASEN CULLEN!" Bella exclaimed as she stormed over to us.

It took all I had to not just burst into laughter at that moment but I held it in and kept the most casual face I could as I turned around to face to furious birthday girl.

"Morning Bella! How are you today?" I asked with a smile

"Oh don't you good morning me! You know exactly what you did! I told you all that I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday!" She said as she crossed her arms glaring at me.

"Oh my god! It's your birthday!? That is like brand new information!" I exclaimed in mock surprise and then turned to the others and gave them the signal and we all started to sing the Happy Birthday song to her as loud as we could.

Once we had finished Bella was still glaring at us and I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on Bella you're practically my sister and you expect me to not celebrate your birthday!? Now show me a smile so we can take a selfie together!" At that Bella finally cracked a small smile, though I could tell she was still pretty mad, but hey at least she's not trying to kill me! I quickly pull out my phone and snap a quick picture of us and then move back over to the others.

"Oh that reminds me, my mom got me a camera so I can make a scrapbook full of memories," Bella stated as she pull a small camera out of her backpack, "I need a picture of you guys." She added with a small smile.

With that we all pulled together so Bella could take a picture while we all made jokes about getting our good sides and photo shop, then we all went back to our previous positions after we heard the camera click.

"Oh look Cullen is here." Mike stated with fake enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Oi! Tread carefully Newton! Twin sister right here!" I said gesturing to myself, and Mike instantly apologized. I knew that he still didn't like my brother and I could understand that, but what I would not stand for was him making comments like that with me around.

I watched as Bella walked over to my brother and I gave him a smile and thumbs up before I went back to my conversation with Angela and Jess. But it didn't last very long because a few minutes later I heard a familiar voice call out to Bella.

It was Jacob Black. Awesome. I hadn't seen or talked to him since the incident at prom when I told him I was a Cullen, and I wasn't going to take a chance and try to! I wasn't the type of girl to chase after someone for forgiveness, unless it was one of my family members or someone else close to me, but that's beside the point! Point is that I'm not one to stir the pot or try and dig a hole I was stuck in even deeper.

I looked over at Bella and Jacob talking and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. And I knew exactly why, Jacob was growing at an unnatural pace. He had to have grown at least two feet since the last time I saw him! He was getting close to shifting, I could tell it wasn't the first time we had seen boys from the La Push Reservation shift. I turned to Edward knowing that he read my thoughts and saw him watching them obviously on high alert.

I then turned my attention back to Bella and the Jacob and saw them exchange good byes, I sighed in relief when I saw Bella turn away from him and go back to Edward, and so I turned back to my group about to rejoin the conversation when I heard someone call my name.

I turned and saw Jacob still standing there motioning me to come over, I looked over at my brother wanting to know if it was safe and saw him looking over at me and nodding. So I took that as my que and told everyone I would be right back then made my way over to the young wolf boy.

"Hello Mr. Black, how are you today?" I asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey Cullen." He said with a small smirk rubbing the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes, "So it's just Cullen now? I've said sorry already Jacob. I'm not going to beg for forgiveness or anything so if that's what you're…"

Jacob rolled his eyes cutting me off by putting his hand over my mouth, "Shut up for five seconds Cullen!"

I glared at him as he removed his hand and then motioned for him to start talking.

"I need to say I'm sorry. The way I reacted when you told me you were a Cullen wasn't right…" Jacob then sighed in frustration rubbing the back of his neck more, "You were completely honest with me and I didn't have right to be mad. I mean I barely know you and…"

I laughed cutting him off, "Jacob calm down! It's okay, I totally expected that kind of reaction from you. I mean with the way the stories go and the tension between our family and your tribe it's only to be expected right?"

Jacob gave me a small smile obviously relieved that I understood where he was coming from and was about to say something but then I continued, "Just remember Jacob that not all Cullens are as bad as your tribes stories say. Always remember that." I said with a small smile and then I heard the bell ring, I said a quick goodbye to Jacob and then raced after Angela and Jess.

The rest of the day went back pretty normally nothing special really happened except Bella continual complaining and resentment over everything that involved us wanting to celebrate her birthday. Luckily she didn't protest too much when Alice gave Bella a dress and told her to wear it tonight for her surprise party.

That night I was in my room getting ready for the party while listening to the audio book for Jane Austen's, 'Sense and Sensibilities'. I had decided to wear a short white strapless dress that reached a little bit above my knees, it was fitted at the top and then puffed out below the waist and it had a rose floral design all over it. With it I put on my mother's pearl necklace and bracelet, and on my feet were a pair of red fabric high heels. I left my hair the way it was and then I made my lips look like I was wearing red lipstick.

I walked over to my full length mirror and did a little twirl making sure everything was in place when I heard one of my favorite lines start playing on my audio book, ""Esteem him! Like him! Cold-hearted Elinor! Oh! Worse than cold-hearted! Ashamed of being otherwise. Use those words again, and I will leave the room this moment."" I said in sync with the narrator with a smile. I don't know why I loved those words so much. I just always have.

Anyways once I was pleased with my appearance I turned off the audio book and then went over to my bed where my present for Bella sat nicely wrapped. Inside was the first piece of jewelry I ever had, it wasn't anything too special, it was a simple silver chain with a small round locket attached, and inside of one side was a picture of Edward and I during a trip to the lake, on the other side was a picture of Edward, Bella, and I during our trip to Seattle this summer. It wasn't anything too fancy but I saw her as my sister now and as my sister she deserved a piece that had some kind of family meaning right?

I picked up the small package and left my room to go find Edward and Bella, and I found them in Carlisle's study looking at a picture of the Volturi, just looking at it made a shiver run down my back. I absolutely hated them they were so sneaking and conniving and not to mention cruel to a point where I couldn't stand them.

I gently knocked on the open door and smiled at the couple as they turned to me, "Hey can I borrow your girlfriend for a couple of second Edward?" I asked motioning to Bella.

Edward gave me a small smile and nodded, he gave Bella a quick kiss on the top of her head and then left the room. I turned to Bella and could tell she was still furious at me and so I was careful when I walked over to her.

"Okay let me begin with I'm sorry. I know that you didn't want to make a big deal out of your birthday but I couldn't help it! It's been so long since we had an actual birthday to celebrate so Alice and I kind of went overboard. Well mostly me though." I said with a shy smile and then continued, "Anyways I wanted to give you my present before you went out there, and I was hoping you could wear it." I said and handed her the small package.

She took the package with a little hesitation and then started to open it, she then pulled out the small silver locket and opened it and her eyes went wide when she saw the pictures. She opened her mouth the speak but I cut her off, "Edward gave that to me on my 13th birthday, it was the first piece of actual jewelry that was actually mine..." I said as I took the necklace from Bella's hand and walked behind her and started to put it on her, "You are a part of the family now Bella, not just the Cullen family though, but the Masen family as well." I finished putting the thin chain around her neck and then stood back as Bella turned to face me, a smile gracing her face.

"Thank you Winnie. You don't know how much this means to me." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Enough for you to forgive me for the little surprise I gave you this morning?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Ohhhh you wish." Bella chuckled as she patted my back and pulled away, just as Alice walked into the room.

"It's time! It's time! It's time!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down as she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the staircase.

I chuckled and followed my sister as she pulled Bella away. Once we were downstairs we saw the living room fully decorated and everyone standing around with smiles, well everyone except Rosalie of course.

The rest of the family all started to wish Bella a happy birthday and I made my way over to Edward and Emmett who were standing on the steps of the staircase and I made it over to them just in time to hear Emmett say, "Dating an older woman... Hot."

At that I instantly started to laugh and I quickly hugged Emmett, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

Emmett laughed and hugged me back, "Like you could ever get rid of me Little Bit!" He responded as he ruffled my hair and then pulled away.

At that moment Bella started to open her presents, she got a bracelet from Rosalie which she flat out said she didn't buy. Geez Rosie could at least pretend to not totally hate this girl!?

She then got a new car stereo from Emmett and Jasper and it was already installed in her truck, damn I wish they would help work on my truck with me sometimes!

Then came Esme and Carlisle gift, but before she could even open it she got a paper cut on her finger from trying to open the envelope, at first I didn't think anything of it but not even a second later the smell of her blood hit entered my nose and suddenly it was like everything was moving in fast forward!

Jasper launched at Bella but Edward quickly jumped in front of her and pushed her back but with too much force and Bella went flying across the room and crashed into a small table that was holding a glass vase which obviously broke during the collision. Jasper was also thrown across the room by Edward and he ended up landing in the grand piano!

At first I didn't know who I should move to first but then quickly saw my brother start to panic and knew who I needed to be with, so I quickly ran over to where Bella was and gently helped her up, "Carlisle I'm taking her to your office!" I called and Carlisle nodded in response as he gave everyone instructions on what to do and where they needed to go.

Okay so I know I've said this once but I feel like it needs to be said again...

Well... That escalated quickly.

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!**


	2. Family Meetings and Secret Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! I have a few things to say real quick before we jump into chapter 2! So please bear with with me!**

 **First I would like always thank each and everyone of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Second I want to say that I'm just going to make my story updates weekly, I haven't picked an exact day of the week yet but I feel like weekly is a good schedule so far, and then maybe give you guys a little extra surprise chapter occasionally if I feel creative and not so lazy! ;)**

 **And finally I just wanted you guys to know that Winnie will be getting a love life! I know you ALL are ready for Winnie to get some love! Trust me I am too! You just have to wait a little bit longer but I promise it is coming! And I love hearing on who you think it will be so for fun leave a review/comment telling me on who you think it will be and the winners will get a shout out or something... I don't know yet! But either way I want to hear from all of you on who you think Winnie will end up with! ;)**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now! So I'll shut up and let you get to reading Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"No way in hell!" I exclaimed at my brother as we sat in the living room with the rest of our family.

After the incident at Bella's birthday, Edward took her home and called for a family meeting when he got back.

"Winnie this is the only way to keep her safe! We can't stay here if her just getting a tiny paper cut puts her in danger!" Edward replied as calmly as he could.

"I agree with Winnie on this Edward, leaving won't solve anything, if anything it will cause more problems. Not only for Bella but for our whole family." Esme said calmly hoping that this wouldn't turn into a Masen Sibling fight.

Edward glared at all of us, "This is not up for discussion! This my singer! It's my call, and I say that it's better for her and for all of us if we left!"

At that Emmett spoke up, "Whoa I think you need to tone it down a little bit man! This isn't just about you right now!"

Alice nodded in agreement, "Edward I've seen what happens if we leave and it's not good for either party." She stated and then paused so Edward could see what she saw and then continued, "See us leaving will destroy her! And you as well!"

Edward shook his head, "It will be hard at first but she will move on. She will get better and eventually forget about us."

"I agree with Edward." We all turned and saw Jasper standing off in a far corner of the room, "I could have killed Bella today, and that was just over a small paper cut. I think it is for the best if we move on to a new town."

Rosalie nodded, "I hate to be the one to say I told you so, but it's true. I said from the very beginning that this girl was going to cause problems and look what happened today! She almost got killed!"

I groaned, "But she didn't! She's fine now! We just have to be more careful from now on! Carlisle please back me up here! You talked to Bella you know how she feels about what happened!"

Carlisle sighed and then stood up, "I'm sorry Winnie but your brother is right. Yes Bella didn't die tonight and forgives us for what happened, but that is the problem. She doesn't see us as dangerous, which we are. All of us tonight were affected by the smell of Bella's blood, and if it wasn't Jasper that reacted first it could have been anyone of us." Carlisle then walked over to where Edward was standing, "And Edward is right, she is his singer, it's his say. If he feels that it is better for us to leave then we have to support him. Remember we are family and we stick together."

After Carlisle's speech we all sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Esme finally stood up and broke the silence, "Well let's start packing. When do we need to be ready to leave?" She asked Carlisle and Edward.

"We'll leave on Friday." Edward stated.

I shook my head, "So what we are just going to disappear just like that? Break this girl's heart like it's nothing and move on to a new town and pretend we are all normal again Edward? Seriously!?"

Edward glared at me, "Winnie this is going to be hard enough for me! I don't need you adding on to my guilt!"

I stood up and walked over to my brother until I was face to face with him, looking right into his golden eyes, "Good. Feel that guilt brother. Let it soak in and take over because guess what just like guilt is taking over you, it will take over Bella but for her it will be even worse, she will feel guilt, confusion, hurt, anger, and almost every other negative emotion you can think of!"

My brother's glare hardened, but he didn't answer but instead stepped back and then stormed upstairs.

Oh hell no! He wasn't going to get out of this that easily! So I stormed off after him, and ended up in his room where he had already started to pack up his things.

"We can't just leave her Edward! If we do it will break her! Not just her heart, but every part of her!" I exclaimed as I watched my brother pack.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WINIFRED!" My brother yelled.

I froze. Edward had never yelled at me like that before.

"This is not up for discussion Winifred. Now go pack your things. You and I are going off on our own." Edward stated.

I shook my head, "So not only are you abandoning the only girl you have ever loved, but you are also abandoning the only family we have left. And what's even better is that you expect me to go with you!"

Edward sighed and turned to me, "I'm done talking about this Winifred. Now are you coming with me or not?"

"You a long time ago I would have followed you anywhere, but I'm sorry Edward I just can't this time. I don't believe what you are doing is right and so no, this is going to have to be a journey you'll have to make on your own." I said as I felt my human said come out and started to feel the tears well up in my eyes, "I'm so sorry big brother." I then walked over to him and stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek and then left the room.

After that I raced out of the house and out into the forest. I ran and ran until I felt like I couldn't run anymore. I sighed closing my eyes and leaned my back up against the nearest tree. What was I going to do? Do I really just abandon the girl I have grown to love and see as a sister? Or do I somehow find a way to stay and betray my brother, the only true family I had left.

I stood there my mind spinning as I tried to figure out some kind of middle ground, but soon enough I couldn't take it and I just screamed! As I screamed I felt the roots of my hair start to change until my hair was bright red and I just let my anger take over until I could hold it in and I felt my fist make contact with the trunk of the tree in front of me.

I looked at the tree and saw a large hole in the place where my fist had landed. I closed my eyes again and sighed trying to get myself to calm down when all the sudden it hit me! I knew what I had to do! It wasn't going to be easy, but I had to do it! Hell I've done it once and that situation was way more dangerous and extreme than this one!

I could totally do this but I would need help this time around…

That when I heard a growl coming from my right side, I looked over and saw a giant black wolf standing at full height.

I jumped when I saw it, not out of fear but out of surprise, how I didn't smell the wolf coming is a mystery to me. I guess I could blame my mind blowing revelation!

Anyways I stood there in front of the wolf for what seemed like ages, neither of us moving until finally the wolf walked backwards to a group of trees and then went behind them. A few moments later the one and only Sam Uley came out from behind the trees.

"What are you doing on our land leech? This is breaking the treaty!" Sam exclaimed with a hard glare on his face.

I stood there shocked and then looked around, oh shit! He was right!

"Yes I'm right! Now tell me why you are here!" He exclaimed again.

"Wonderful. I'm thinking out loud now! This day just can't get any better can it?" I sighed as I turned to Sam and held my hand up, "I'm sorry Sam, it's been quite the day… I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going… I'll leave right now." I said calmly and started to step back, praying to God that he would just let this slide and not tell anyone.

As I started to move away I stopped and turned back to Sam, "My family is planning on leaving." I stated looking right at the alpha wolf, I did say I was going to need help didn't I?

Sam looked at me with a look that said that he didn't know whether or not to believe what I was saying, "Why?"

I chuckled, "The people you hate the most are leaving and you are asking questions?"

Sam glared at me and took a few steps forward, "I want to know if I should be concerned about more people dying because of your kind!"

I once again raised my arms up showing him I meant no offense or harm and then started to answer his question, telling him about the birthday party and how Edward thought it would be better if we left.

Once I finished my story I noticed Sam's face had softened slightly and he nodded, "Your blood sucking brother is right. It's better if you leave."

I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the tree closest to me, "Of course you think that, you hate us. But can you just humor me for a second?" I asked hoping that he would hear me out.

Sam stared at me for a few moments with a hard unreadable look on his face before nodding.

"I don't think us leaving is a good thing. God knows what Bella will do! She's so young and is a romantic. Wait let me correct that, she's an overly dramatic romantic who is about to lose her first love and people that she has grown extremely attached to. Just think about what that is going to do to her."

Sam looked away from me slightly rolling his eyes, "She will be fine. She'll be safer when you leave."

I glared at him, "Oh yeah forgot how well you know Bella, so of course you'll know how she'll react." I said sarcastically.

Sam turned back to me with a glare, "You better watch it leech! From what you're telling is that the only one who even cares about this is you. You should do what your family says and just disappear."

I stand up straight taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, like I said it's been a long day…" I pause and wait for him to give a sign that he understood. It took a few moments but he finally sighed obviously annoyed and motioned for me to continue.

"I'm thinking of staying behind." I blurted out and quickly looked down at the ground waiting for the wolf to start yelling, but to my surprise Sam stayed quiet and calm.

"Why?" He asked calmly but I could hear the tension in his voice.

I looked up at him, "Someone has to look after her. Someone who knows her, it will be hard but if what my brother says is true and she does move on then I'll be able to go on and not worry."

Sam chuckled, "And how is she supposed to move on when you are here? You don't exactly blend in."

At that I smirked, "That is where you are wrong…" I then closed my eyes a focused, I felt the root of my hair start to change until it was soon a light blonde color, next were my eyes and they went from a pure gold color to a light blue, I then darkened my skin to make it look like I had a slight tan and then I hid my vampire scent. When I finally finished changing I opened my eyes and looked at Sam.

He stood there speechless for a few moments and then his glare once again returned, "Have you ever come onto the reservation like this?" He exclaimed and got into a position that told me that if I made one wrong move he was going to attack.

I quickly shook my head and let myself go back to my usual appearance, "No! I have always respected the treaty and the boundary line! Well until today… But this was a complete accident! I swear!"

Sam glared at me trying to tell if I was lying and then went back to his normal stance but still kept the glare on his face, "Why are you telling me this?" He asked forcefully.

"Because it's a part of the treaty, we agree to always let the people of your tribe know when one of us is staying here and when we are leaving." I stated firmly, "Sometime in the next two days Carlisle will get in touch with one of you, telling you that our family is leaving. And I'm tell you now that I'm going to stay. But not as a Cullen."

Sam crossed his arms, "Who will you be?"

I chuckled slightly and shrugged, "I don't know yet. But I'll keep you posted."

Sam gave me a hard look, "How do you know I can trust you?"

That was a good question actually, how do I get him to trust me? And how do I trust him? I honestly hadn't planned on telling anyone this, or even planning on staying in Forks! And when I did think of it I didn't think I would get this far! Shit!

"Honestly I have no idea. I didn't think I'd get this far…" I said quietly and then took a few minutes to think and then it hit me, "We can make our own treaty!" I exclaimed proudly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We already have one leech. Which you are still breaking by the way."

I groaned, "Well if I'm going to stay here and it be a secret then we are going to have to come up with a new one! Because if I become friends with Bella and she wants to go to First Beach one day what do I say? Oh I'm not allowed there sorry!"

Sam glared, "You're asking for permission to enter the reservation." Sam stated and then shook his head at once, "No way in hell leech!"

"Oh come on Sam! I can change my appearance and basically make myself a human! And I'm not saying I will go there every day! Only if I'm able to get close to Bella and she invites me! I swear that I'll call and let you know when I come and you can even escort me in and out of La Push! I'll make myself human while I'm there and stay quiet and…" I was going to continue but Sam cut me off.

"Which brings me back to the original question how can I trust you?"

Shit. He was right, my plan was all fine and dandy in theory but it all came back to that one question, how do we trust each other?

I sighed and shake my head, "I have no idea… Honestly even though I don't feel like going into the whole werewolf and vampire feud right now I will just say this. If worse came to worse I would trust that you would have my back. I mean I personally haven't done anything to hurt you or your tribe, and you personally haven't done anything to hurt me or my family so yeah…" Okay so I was totally making shit up as I go! I get that, but hey I had to try something! If I was going to stay then I had to get Sam to go along with it!

Sam stared at me again for what seemed like an extremely long time until finally he spoke, "If you break any of the rules we set right now, I will personally rip you a part myself."

I sighed with relief and nodded, "I can accept that. So let's get down to making rules shall we?"

Sam nodded leaned up against the tree he was beside while I sat down on a large tree root across from him. We started like that for hours setting up rules and boundaries.

I was allowed onto the reservation but on the condition that I had to let Sam know when I was coming and when I was leaving, and I was not allowed on the reservation at any other time. I also had to keep my vampire traits hidden the whole time I was in or close to the reservation. I had to schedule when I went to hunt so Sam would know when he needed to go on patrol so no one else in the pack knew I was there. I was not to tell anyone who I truly was unless it was absolutely needed, and under no circumstances was I to tell anyone about the werewolves. Which I wouldn't have done anyways but Sam was insistent that we had that in the treaty.

Once everything was finished and said and done I stood up and walked over to Sam sticking my hand for him to shake it, which he reluctantly did.

"Thank you for understanding how much I need to do this." I said with a small smile.

Sam didn't smile back but nodded his head then pulled his hand away, "Remember leech if you betray my trust I will tear you a part and turn you into a bonfire."

I nodded back, "Understood. So until our next meeting." I waved and then ran off back home. Okay so I had the help of the alpha wolf, now I just need the help of my Twisted Sister.

Once I got home I walked into the house and saw that it was almost completely packed up, "Oh my god! How long was I gone!?" I asked jokingly when I saw Esme.

Esme chuckled and then turned to me with a smiled, but as soon as the scent of wolves hit her nose her eyes went wide, "Oh my god Winnie! Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did one of the wolves attack you!?" She asked quickly as she rushed over to me and started to look me over.

I sighed, "I'm fine Esme. When I left I was so angry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and accidentally ended up at the reservation. Luckily I was able to explain the situation to Sam and he let me go."

Esme sighed and shook her head, "Winifred Jane Masen Cullen! You should know better than this! What you did was dangerous and careless!"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck, "I know mom I'm sorry! I really was just not paying attention, it won't happen again I swear!"

Esme then nodded and then pulled me into a hug, "I'm glad you're safe. Now go shower and get to packing! We have to be ready to leave by tomorrow evening!"

I nodded again and then quickly headed upstairs to shower and then started to 'pack' my things.

The next day we had all decided that it was best if we skipped school so we could finish packing and get ready to leave so I had invited Alice to join me for a shopping trip in Seattle. So that morning Alice and I jumped into my truck and headed to the city.

Half way there though I stopped the truck and pulled off on the side of the road, "Alice I have something to tell you." I said and turned to her, "I can't abandon Bella. This is going to break her, I have to do something to make sure she stays safe and does go off the deep end. I mean she's my sister I can't just leave her!"

"I know." Alice stated cutting me off.

I stated back at her and then we both started to laugh, of course she knew! She was Alice for crying out loud!

Once we finally were able to stop laughing she then gave me a smirk, "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. You're not going anywhere… Emery Greenleaf."

"Emery Greenleaf… I like the sound of that." I said with a smile as I pulled back onto the road and headed to Seattle.

 **So now we are saying goodbye to Winifred Masen Cullen and saying hello to Emery Greenleaf! What do you guys think she will be like? I bet you can't wait to find out! Leave a review/comment and let me hear what you think her personality will be like!**

 **Also I'm having a little trouble picking out a middle name for Emery! So if you want I would really appreciate some suggestions! So again leave a review/comment on that as well!**

 **So I guess I'm giving you guys some homework! Sorry! Hahaha! Anyways like always thank you guys so much for all of the support! And if you haven't already do me a favor and click on that wonderful Favorite/Follow button, and also leave a review/comment for me! Like I said I love hearing from you all!**

 **Well until next time! Stay safe and creative! ;)**


	3. Missing Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 3! This chapter does get pretty intense! So be ready! ;)**

 **But first I would like always thank each and everyone of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me!**

Today was the day. The day that the Cullen's officially left Forks, and broke a totally unsuspecting girl's heart. I felt absolutely horrible about all of this. Edward wanted to be the one to tell her and forbid any of us to even get to talk or see her, so basically I couldn't get a chance to say goodbye, well at least as Winnie Cullen.

But even though I wasn't allowed to say goodbye to Bella I was determined to say goodbye to the two other people I had become extremely attached to, Jess and Angela. So on Friday I sent them both a text and told them to meet me at my house (Which they had visited once over the summer) after they were done with school.

So I was standing in the now empty living room waiting for my two friends to arrive. The rest of my family besides Edward and I had already left, they had decided to go to some small town in the North of Canada, I couldn't remember the name though.

It was so weird to see this house so empty, it almost felt like the house was haunted. It was like all the warmth and inviting feeling you would get when you walked through the front door had just vanished and all that was left now was a cold lonely house. Like I said haunted.

Of course it wouldn't stay like this for long, just until Edward left, then after he was gone Alice was coming back and would help me redecorate and help me get settled in as the new resident to Forks, Emery Marie Greenleaf. This wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. I would have to be extra careful and I couldn't let myself slip up once or else the whole plan would go to hell! So yeah no pressure or anything.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the front door, I turned and saw Angela and Jess standing at the door smiling at me. I smiled back at them and quickly made my way over to the door and let them in.

"Oh my god! Were you guys like robbed!?" Jess asked with wide eyes when she saw the empty house.

I sighed and shook my head, "I wish it were that." I said sadly as I walked over to the staircase and sat down on the third step. At that Angela and Jess shared a look of confusion of a couple of moments until it finally hit them and realized what was going on.

Angela was the first to react and she quickly rushed over and sat down beside me and pulled me into a tight hug, "You can't leave Winnie! We're supposed to graduate together!" She exclaimed as I could feel her start to shake slightly signaling that she was starting to cry.

I hugged her back and then let my human side come out and started let myself cry as well, "I know! I'm so sorry Angela! But I promise that I will call and text you all the time! And I'll come visit as much as I can!" I felt her nod but she didn't pull away from me, and then that's when I noticed that Jess was still standing there, she hadn't moved a single inch since she realized what was happening.

So I slowly pulled myself away from Angela and made my way over to Jess, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. My family wanted to keep this as low key as possible. And also Edward didn't want Bella to know until today. I guess I was the same…"

I was suddenly cut off by Jess, "You could stay with me! My family has a spare bedroom and my parent love you and they wouldn't mind if you…" She stopped talking when she saw me shaking my head, and I saw tears start to form in her eyes, "Winnie you can't just leave like this! It's not fair!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried, "I know. It really isn't fair. And to be honest when we had our family meeting about it, I actually yelled at my brother and the rest of my family! If you can believe it." I then pulled away and gave Jess a sad smile, "But it's done, and I have to leave soon."

"Can you at least stay one last day? We could go out to Port Angeles or maybe even First Beach and just have a girl's day! Like we did during the summer!" Angela said quickly as she walked over to where Jess and I were standing.

Jess quickly nodded in agreement at that idea, "Yeah! We could go shopping and I can finally teach you how to surf! It'll be fun! Please! Just one last day!"

At that I truly started to cry because I knew that I couldn't do that, I had to leave when my brother did. "I can't! I'm so sorry! I wish I could, I don't want to move and have to graduate with some strangers I barely know! I want to stay! But I can't, I have to be with my family." At that moment Angela and Jess pulled me into another hug and I hugged them back as I continued to cry. And I know what you're thinking, why am I crying so much when I'm not really going anywhere, well even though that is true this is the last time I will be with them as Winnie Cullen, and the next time they see me I'll be Emery Greenleaf and they won't know a thing about me. And just the thought that even though I'll be around them they won't see me, they'll just see the new girl and not one of their best friends, it kills me.

After what seemed like hours of us just staying where we were crying and hugging each other, we finally pulled ourselves together and sat down on the ground, and that's when I remembered something and quickly stood up, "I just remembered that I got something that will hopefully make this sad goodbye a little more… cheerful!"

I started to walk towards the kitchen and heard Jess call, "I hope it's some form of alcohol! Hell for your sake it better be!" At that we all started laughing as I continued to make my way to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of Tequila Rose, I had never had any of this before since I don't drink but Jess talked about it all the time saying that it was what she always drank at the parties she went to. So I thought what the hell and I had Esme go out and buy a bottle for us.

When I walked back into the living room and smiled widely and held up the bottle so my two friends could see and they both cheered. So we then spent the rest of our time together sitting on the floor of my empty living room and passing around the bottle of Tequila.

Once the bottle was empty Angela and Jess decided that they were too drunk to go home so they both sent their parents quick text messages saying that they were staying the night with me and were now passed out on the floor and I was left alone with my thoughts, and my first one was that the alcohol probably wasn't the best idea because now I wouldn't be able to leave when Edward left, instead I would have to wait until tomorrow when Jess and Angela were awake will a pretty serious hangover. But honestly I could bring myself to regret it because this was the most fun I have had in days.

And before I could move onto my next thought suddenly Edward was standing by the front door, "It's time to leave Winnie." He stated firmly.

I sighed and gestured to the two girls passed out on the floor, "I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. Jess and Angela kind of over did it with the alcohol. And well… You can see what happened."

And at that Edward groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, "Winnie this was not a part of the plan. Can't you just take them home?"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's suggestion, "Oh yeah that conversation would go great with their parents, 'Oh hello parents of Jess and Angela, your drunk daughters are in my car can you help me get them out?' Come on Edward." I then sighed and looked down at my two friends, "I'll leave as soon as they leave in the morning. I promise."

Edward gave me an unsure look, "Are sure you will be okay all by yourself?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah… I think I will be. I've done some serious growing up these past months brother. I can tie my own shoes and everything."

Edward chuckled at me and then walked over to where I was sitting and knelt down so that he was eye level with me, "I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. Knowing how close you were to Bella, but you have to understand, I need you to understand how important it is for me to keep her safe."

I sighed and nodded, "I understand Edward… I just hope that you are right about this." After I said this Edward kissed my forehead and then pulled away and reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket I gave Bella for her birthday and my eyes went wide, "Edward you took that away from her!?"

Edward nodded and looked down at the locket in his hand, "I had to. It will be easier for her to move on if she didn't have anything that reminded her of us." He then took my hand and gently placed the locket in my hand and closed my hand around it. He then stood up and looked down at me, "Call me when you meet up with the rest of our family. Please stay safe Winnie. I love you."

I gave my brother another small smile and nodded, "I love you too Edward. I'll see you soon." And then in a blink of an eye my brother was gone. I sighed and looked down at the locket in my hand, it made me want to cry that he had taken it away from her. It was going to be hard enough for Bella to lose him but to lose all of us and not have something to remember us by, that was just cruel.

I stood up and walked over to the front window and looked out into the deep forest, I started to let my mind wonder. It was strangely peaceful right now, and I honestly couldn't wrap my head around it. I felt like since everything was about to change for me that I would feel a wave of panic and worry but all I could feel as I watched the sun move down and behind the tall trees was peace and calm. If I wasn't such a pessimist I would say that it was a good sign, but unfortunately I was so I didn't my mind wonder off too far just in case things went south.

I was once again brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a phone ringing, it was Jess' phone so I just let it ring, but then a few minutes after Jess' phone stopped ringing Angela's phone started to ring, but again I just let it ring secretly because I was worried it would be Bella calling them to freak out. But then my phone started to ring! Okay now I know something was going on so I quickly rushed over to my phone and saw that it was a swan calling, just not the one I was expecting. It was Charlie Swan!

I quickly hit the answer button and press the phone to my ear, "Hello."

 _"Winnie! Thank God! Bella's missing! Is she with you or your brother?"_ Charlie asked quickly, and I could hear the pure panic in his voice and also the hint of hope.

My eyes went wide at his words, Bella was missing!? What could have happened? Did she run away to try and track down Edward? That could be it, but Edward didn't say anything about the possibility of her following him.

 _"Winnie… Please tell me she is with you."_ Charlie begged through the phone, and my heart just broke.

I took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry Charlie but I haven't seen her since her birthday, my family and I have been busy packing." I answered.

 _"What the hell do you mean packing? Are you and your family going on some kind of trip?"_ Charlie asked frustrated as he tried to pieces together that would lead him to where is daughter could be found.

I sighed and shook my head, of course Charlie didn't know! What the hell was going on! You would think that since Edward went to Bella's house to tell her that we were moving that Charlie would already know. "Charlie we are moving, my dad got a job offer in New York and he had to be there by Monday so we've spent the last two days packing. Didn't Edward tell you when he went to tell Bella?"

 _"Winifred I haven't seen your brother since he brought her home from your house on her birthday."_ I heard Charlie sighed in frustration and I could just picture him running his hand over his face and trying to stay calm. _"Winnie. Do you have any idea where my daughter might be?"_

"I'm so sorry Charlie but I don't…" I paused for a few moments trying to figure out what to do. Edward did not want me to see Bella or have any contact with her, but now she was missing! I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! I just couldn't, so I'm sorry Edward but I had to help her! "But don't worry I'm heading over right now and I'll help you look for her!" And with that I hung up my phone and then turned to the two girls passed out on my floor. Shit I had totally forgotten about them!

I quickly rushed over to my bag and pulled out my journal and a pen and wrote them a quick note for when they woke up, which was very unlikely that they would be awake until sometime tomorrow afternoon.

So after I finished writing the note I placed it in front of Angela knowing that between the two of them she would be the one most likely to wake up first and if she did she would be the one to see the note. I then quickly ran out of the house and to my truck then raced down the road towards the Swan's house.

Once I was there I saw several police cars, and other cars lined up around the house, so I parked my truck as close as I could to the house and ran over to where Charlie was standing, he was looking over a map of the forest area around the house with some of the other Forks police officers and also shockingly Billy Black and Harry Clearwater (another one of the Quileute council members).

"Any luck yet?" I asked as I made it over to Charlie. He turned around when he heard my voice and then sadly shook his head.

"No luck yet. But you said that your brother did see Bella today." He asked

I nodded, "Yeah he said he was coming over to tell Bella about the move."

That when Billy Black decided to speak up, "Why did your brother wait until the day you and your family were leaving to tell Bella about this?" He asked suspiciously

I internally groaned, of course he would take this moment to grill me about this crap! I bet you even if the world was ending he would still find a way to make people think it was the Cullen's fault!

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "All I know is that my family wanted to keep the move as quiet as possible, you know how rumors fly around here so we thought it would be best if we kept it a secret for as long as we could and leave quietly."

Billy and Harry gave me hard stares for a few moments as if trying to read my mind to see if I was lying. And after a few more moments they finally seemed to accept my answer and then turned my attention to Charlie.

"Hey Cullen what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Jacob Black rushing over to me with a look that was a mix of worry, most likely over Bella, and confusion, most likely from me being here. "I heard you and your family moved." He said as he made it over to me.

I nodded, "Yeah but we all are leaving at different times, mostly everyone has already left to New York to get everything set up, but Edward and I decided to stay for a little bit longer."

Jacob nodded and then turned back to everyone, "I've never seen Charlie like this before." He said as he motioned to the police chief.

I sighed, "Well his daughter just went missing. And it's not just his daughter, but his only child… I can't even begin to imagine the worry and panic that is going through him right now."

Jacob then shifted back and forth uncomfortably and then turned to me, "How about we go out and help look? I'll go grab two flashlights and we can head out." To that I nodded, I didn't come here to just stand around! So I followed Jacob over to where they were keeping the flashlights and we both grabbed one and headed towards the forest when suddenly we saw Sam come out from behind a tree carrying something.

"Charlie! Harry! Billy!" Sam called as he rushed over towards us, "I found her! She was passed out in a clearing out in the middle of the forest!"

We all rushed over and met Sam half way and Charlie quickly took Bella out of Sam's arms and into his own, and quickly moved towards the house. I moved to follow but I saw Sam motioning me to follow him through the corner of my eye. So I called to Charlie that I would follow him in a few minutes and then turned to Sam.

He was standing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, all three of them had hard and angry looks on their faces. Great. Whatever my brother did he really messed shit up for me!

"What the hell happened leech?" Sam asked as soon I was close enough to them.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Honestly I have no idea! I knew my brother was telling Bella that we were leaving today, but I didn't know how he would do it or how badly she would react."

"Well whatever your brother did has caused problems for not only Bella but for everyone around her. How are you going to fix it?" Billy Black asked calmly but the glare on his face told me that he was furious.

"I'm going to stay for a little while longer, just long enough to figure out what happened and hopefully fix it. But I don't know if there I much I can do…" I said sadly as I looked up at Bella's bedroom window. I was seriously at a loss right now. I had no idea what to do.

The three men looked at one another and then back to me and then Harry spoke up, "You have tonight and tomorrow and then it is time for you to go."

I nodded, "Agreed." With that I walked away from the Quileute men and towards the Swan's house, and once I was inside I went straight to Bella's room and saw that Charlie had placed her on top of her bed and that he was now pacing back and forth in front of her.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Charlie and placed a hand on his arm stopping him from pacing, "Don't worry Charlie she will be okay, I'll get her changed into something more comfortable and stay with her until she wakes up, and when she does you'll be the first person I call. I promise." I said with a small reassuring smile. Charlie nodded, which I took as his way of saying thank you, and then he walked out of the room.

I then got to work changing Bella into a pair of baggy sweat pants and a soft old t-shirt. I then placed her back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her. I sighed and took a seat in the chair by her desk and waited for the newly broken girl to wake up.

It had been about two hours until Bella woke up, I heard her breathing start to change so I stood up and walked over and took a seat at the end of her bed. Bella then started to shift and then her eyes slowly opened. She was completely still for a couple of moments and I could tell she was trying to process everything that had happened, she then quickly sat up and started to get out of bed not even noticing I was there.

"He's already gone Bella." I said sadly to the panicking girl. I knew what she was doing, she's trying to find out if everything that had just happened was just a bad dream and was about to leave and go try and find Edward.

At the sound of my voice Bella quickly spun around, "Winnie?" She asked with wide eyes, not really sure if I was actually there. I nodded and stood up walking over to Bella.

"It's me sweetheart. I'm really here." I said with a sad smile on my face. Bella then quickly pulled me into a tight hug and I feel her start to shake and I could smell the salt as tears started to fall down her face. I then decided it would be for the best if she sat down, so I led her back to her bed and then hugged her back.

We started like that for a while until finally it seemed like Bella couldn't cry anymore and she pulled away but grabbed one of my hands, as if she felt like as long as she kept some sort of contact with me I wouldn't disappear. And when I felt like it was safe enough I asked her about what happened.

She took a deep breath and told her story. To say I was furious was a definite understatement, I was tempted to call my brother right then and there and tell him off! How dare he just say those things to Bella and then just abandon her in the middle of a dangerous forest! Oh he was so dead the next time I saw him.

"Winnie." Bella said quietly breaking me out of my internal rage, I then turned to her giving her my attention, "Are you leaving to?" She asked, and I could hear the pleading sound in her voice hoping that I wasn't going to leave her.

I gave her a sad look and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Bella. But I am."

Bella then started to cry again, "But why!? What did I do? Was I moving too fast? Did I get you or your family into trouble? I'm sorry if I made any of you angry! I'm so sorry! Just please don't leave Winnie! Please!"

I tightened my arms around her, "You did nothing wrong Bella! It's not anything you did I promise you!" I then pulled away from her, "Edward just got scared that's all, he loves you Bella and thinks you deserve better than him. How he left you like that was wrong and cruel of him, and you can believe the next time I see my brother he is going to get it! But he is doing all of this because he wants to give you your best chance. Even though he went about it the wrong way."

Bella shook her head quickly, "But he is my best chance Winnie! I love him! I don't know what to do without him… I don't know what to do without any of you!"

I sighed and remembered something and reached into my pocket and pulled out the silver locket. That's when Bella realized that she wasn't wearing the locket, "Did he take that away from me?"

I nodded, "Like I've said my brother can be an ass sometimes." I said with a small smile before continuing, "When I gave this to you I said that no matter what that you would be a part of my family, and that's still true right now." I then leaned forward and clasped the chain around her neck, "I will always be there for you, even if I'm far away. You are my sister Bella and nothing will change that."

"Not even when you're brother acts like an asshole?" She said with a slight smile.

I laughed and nodded, "Not even then!" I then pulled her into another hug, then after a few moments pulled away, "I have to go Bella…"

Bella eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed my hand, "No! Please just stay the night with me! Please!" I sighed as I looked into her eyes and saw that she was about to cry again so, I decided that it was for the best if I stayed at least until the sun was up. So I nodded and started to stand up, which of course made Bella panic.

"Calm down Bella, I have to go get your dad, I told him I would go get him when you woke up. He's really worried about you." I said and she slowly let go of my hand and went to lay down in her bed.

After Charlie had talked to his daughter and made sure everything was okay I told him I was staying until the morning and he got me a blow up mattress and set it up for me beside Bella's bed. Once he was out of the room Bella refused to go to sleep so we stayed up all night just talking. I told her about Jess and Angela getting drunk and how they were passed out at my house, she told me about her mother calling her and constantly asking her about what pictures she had taken with her camera.

And in what seemed like a blink of an eye the sun started to rise in the sky. Bella noticed it before I did and quickly pulled me into a hug, "When will I see you again?" She asked quietly as I hugged her back.

I wanted to say she would see the new me in about a month but I knew I had to stick with the answer as soon as I could. I also told her that she could e-mail me as much as she wanted and I would reply when I could.

And then after a long and tearful goodbye I left Bella and drove back home to wake up Jess and Angela. It took me awhile to finally get them up but when I did I told them about what happened with Bella and they totally freaked out, hangovers completely forgotten.

"You guys have to watch over her okay? She's not going to be okay with all of this, Edward broke her heart, and… and you guys can't let her circle the drain!" I said to them wanting to start crying. They both quickly nodded and both pulled me into a hug.

After that we spent about an hour just talking about what was going to happen the rest of the year and the two girls told me that I had to come to graduation and that we would have to take a trip before college, which I agreed to.

When it was finally time for me to go I walked Jess and Angela out to Jess' car and gave them both a final hug and waved at them as they drove down the road. Once they were out of sight I sighed and walked back into the house.

I then focused and then felt the roots of my hair started to change from light red to a dark brown but the length stayed the same, my eyes changed from gold to a blue/green color. I then focused on the color of my skin I changed it from a pale white to a nice tan color and I went from standing at a tiny 4'9 to now standing at an average 5'3.

I then went over to my bag and pulled out a grey sweater and pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of brown leather boots. I then went to the bathroom and changes quickly, I then put my hair into a side ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

I strolled back into the living room and looked around with a small smirk on my face, "You can come out now." I called out and then waited a few seconds, then Alice walked around the corner into the living room with a smirk on her face as well. "Well shall we begin?" I asked.

"Yes we shall." She answered and then walked over to me pulling me into a hug, "Welcome to Forks Emery Marie Greenleaf."

 **Okay so I know I said that we said goodbye to Winnie during the last chapter but I lied. Hahahaha! My bad! But now it's for sure going to be Emery from now on! And I promise you will love her!**

 **And thank you all for all of your answers and guesses to the questions I asked! It was really nice to hear from you all! So please keep those questions and guesses coming! And like always if you haven't done so yet please click on that Favorite/Follow button it really helps me out, and if you want to show me some extra love leave me a review/comment! Like I said I love hearing from all of you!**

 **Well until next time stay safe and spontaneous! :)**


	4. Welcome to Forks Emery Marie Greenleaf

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 4! This chapter does get pretty intense! So be ready! ;)**

 **But first I would like always thank each and everyone of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me!**

It had been 2 and a half months since I had left Forks, and I basically did leave Forks, but only for a couple of weeks so that Alice and the rest of my family could help me get my new image together. And that meant getting rid of ALL of my clothes and replacing them with new ones, redecorating the whole house, and I even had to trade in my truck! My baby! That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do!

I quickly recovered though when Alice told me that my new car was going to be a black 1967 Chevy Impala! I'm basically going to be driving Dead Winchester's car! This was every Supernatural fan's dream, and I would be living it! Can you say hell yeah!? Emmett also took it upon himself to get me another ride, a 2009 Harley-Davidson Sportster Iron 883 Builder! At first I flat out refused to get on that screaming metal death trap but after Emmett took me on a few rides and then let me drive it, I had to say, I was absolutely in love! And I started to get the feeling that Emery was going to be pretty bad ass!

But the biggest change I made was deciding to add a member to the family, Thorin Barkinshield. I found him during Alice and I's first shopping trip. We were in Seattle walking through a little shopping center when we passed by a pet shop, and in the shop window was a little black and white husky puppy and I walked over to the window and looked down at the small animal and it looked back up at me with its piercing blue eyes, and my heart instantly melted. Of course it wasn't easy to convince Alice to let me take home the puppy but after some sucking up and begging she finally caved and I raced into the store and became the proud owner of a husky.

It took me a couple of days for me to come up with his name, and it wasn't until a couple of day later that I figured out the perfect name. We were playing together outside when suddenly he picked up an old tree branch and started to run around the yard like he just found a winning lottery ticket, and it suddenly hit me Thorin Barkinshield! The king under the trees. And Thorin truly did act like he was the king, he walked around the house like he owned it, and he protected it from deadly enemies such as squirrels, rabbits, and the occasional fox.

He also grew quickly! He went from barely being able to reach my knees standing on his hind legs to now reaching my stomach when standing on his hind legs! And it was head to believe that he wasn't even done growing yet!

Anyways by mid-November it was time for my family to leave and for me to start my new school and social life as Emery. I was already used to being called Emery, because I had all of my family call me that during their stay so that I could get used to answering to that name, so there was no problem there. The problem would land on the fact that I still wasn't sure about what my new personality was supposed to be like. Alice told me not to worry about it, and that it would just come naturally to me, but how was coming up with a whole new personality supposed to come naturally to me!? But it was too late to worry about it now because on Monday I started school!

I had already enrolled myself at Forks High School, I had changed my appearance to look like an older version of myself and pretended to Emery's mother and went up to the school a week ago and got enrolled. Yes I know this is all extremely confusing, it helps if you try not to think about it too much and just roll with it. Promise!

So it was the Saturday before I was supposed to start school and I thought it would be a good time for me to try and see if I could run into any of the students from Forks, and hopefully get together on how Emery Greenleaf would act. So I changed into a pair of black and white Nike short, and Black Nike sports bra, and put on my black Nike running shoes. I put my dark brown hair into a side fish tail braid, and then went downstairs and saw Thorin taking a nap on the couch. Like I said, he basically owned this house.

"Thorin you want to go for a run!?" I asked loudly waking him up as I grabbed his leash from the hanger beside the front door. Thorin quickly jumped into action and raced over to me, jumping up and down in excitement, which made me laugh as I struggled to attach the leash to his collar. When I finally got it hooked, I opened the front door and we were off! Thorin and I had gone on these runs at least once or twice a week but we had never gone into town so this was going to be a new experience for both of us!

First thing I wanted to do was go straight to Bella's house but I knew better, if I went directly there and introduced myself right off the bat that would be extremely suspicious, and that included doing that with Angela or Jess as well, so instead Thorin and I ran through town until we made it to the store that Mike's parents were in charge of, I was hoping that Mike was working and to my luck he was! And to my even bigger surprise Jess was there with him! Luck was definitely on my side today!

I then walked over to the drink cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and walked over to the checkout area where Mike was standing with Jess, neither of them had noticed my presence yet. So once I was over there I placed the bottle on the counter and then cleared my throat, trying to get their attention.

Mike quickly turned when he heard me clear my throat, surprised that he hadn't heard someone come in, "Hello! Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised!" I said with a chuckle and nodded my head towards Jess, who blushed instantly. I then smiled at them and handed Mike the money to pay for the water.

"Oh my god! Your dog is so cute!" Jess squealed out of nowhere after she noticed Thorin sitting down beside me.

After hearing that Thorin seemed to puff out his chest with pride and then stood up and basically strutted over to Jess, nudging her hand telling her that she needed to pet him. Which she did after sending me a look asking for permission which I nodded saying it was okay and told her his name.

I laughed when she started to pet him, "Now he is going to get an even bigger ego! He already acts like he runs my house!" I said and then opened my water bottle and taking a big drink.

Mike then turned back to me with a confused expression, "Do you live here? I've never seen you around." That's when Jess also turned her attention back to me as well.

I nodded, "Yeah I just moved in a couple of weeks ago, but my house is a little bit outside of town."

Mike and Jess looked at each other and then back at me, "You mean the Cullen's old house?" Jess asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, we never met the people that lived there before us, but it's a pretty big house, and they seemed to be a little obsessed with the color white." I said with a chuckle.

Jess nodded with a laugh, "Yeah that's the Cullen's old house! I had no idea that someone had moved in!"

Mike nodded, "Yeah we kind of figured it would become some kind of haunted house, and Cullen's ex-girlfriend would hang around!" He said with a chuckled but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the look on Jess' face.

"I told you to stop saying that kind of stuff about Bella! She's going through a hard time right now! And we promised Winnie that we would watch over her!" Jess said with a glare. This made me internally smile knowing that I had left Bella in good hands.

Mike scoffed, "Yeah you've been doing a great job there; she's basically become a zombie!"

Okay wait pause! Rewind! What was going on with Bella!? And how was I supposed to find out without sounding nosy…

"Wait are we talking about like The Walking Dead zombie or old school movie zombie?" I said but mentally slapped myself! Great now I sound like a bitch.

But instead of yelling at me Mike chuckled at the joke, "I would have to say The Walking Dead! But Jess what do you think?"

Jess glared at us for a few seconds but then sighed shaking her head, "I'm not answering that question!" She stated and then turned her attention back to Thorin.

"So what's your name anyways?" Mike asked quickly changing the subject, not wanting to make his girlfriend even angrier.

"Emery Greenleaf." I said with a smile. And then turned to Jess, "I'm sorry about the whole zombie joke. I guess you can say I watch too much TV, or whatever."

Jess looked up at me giving me a small smile and nodded, "It's okay. You didn't know." She then stood up, "So are you going to be starting school soon?"

I groaned, "Yes! I start Monday."

Mike and Jess laughed a little at my disappointment at starting school. "Well it's not that bad I promise!" Jess said with a smile, "And you'll already know two people!"

I smiled and nodded at them, it was secretly killing me on the inside! I wanted so bad to just run over and hug them both! I've really missed them and it wasn't fair that I had to basically start completely over with them. Oh my god, if this is what it felt like around Mike and Jess, I was so screwed when I saw Angela and Bella!

I was then broke out of my thoughts by Thorin nudging my hand, he must have noticed my discomfort and decided that it was time we left. So I smiled down at Thorin and then looked back at Jess and Mike who had already started their own conversation about some new movie coming out in a couple of months called Face Punch. So I said a quick goodbye and then headed out the door with Thorin at my side.

I then decided that it would be safe to run past Bella's house, so I started to run in that direction. And once I was there I saw none other than Charlie Swan outside his house raking the leaves in his front yard.

Then suddenly I felt Thorin start to tug on his leash, and then that's when I saw the giant pile of leaves in the yard, shit! Thorin absolutely LOVED jumping around in the leaves in our yard and well basically he loved doing that in anyone's yard. So when I felt the tug I knew that nothing was going to stop Thorin until he basically got to cannonball into Charlie's nice pile of leaves.

"Thorin no!" I exclaimed as he kept pulling on his leash. But he wouldn't listen, and he knew exactly what to do to get away. So he quickly started to run around me in circles until finally I fell over and lost my grip on his leash!

Thorin quickly took his chance and dashed across the road barking in excitement, and getting the police chief's attention. At first Charlie got into position to grabbed Thorin not knowing what he was trying to do, but then Thorin ran straight past him.

"Thorin! Stop! Bad dog!" I called desperately but there was no stopping him as he took a giant leap into the giant pile of leafs. At that point I buried my face into my hands, this was not how I wanted to introduce myself to Charlie.

I then pulled myself together and rushed over to where Thorin was rolling around in the once neat pile of leaves. I grabbed his leash and used as much of my full strength I could without hurting him, and yanked him off the ground, "I am so sorry sir! He's still a puppy and hasn't learned that even though he THINKS he runs my house that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants everywhere else!" I said as I turned to Thorin scolding him. And Thorin instantly got the message that I was angry and he laid down and covered his face with his paws, which made me roll my eyes what a ham!

I then suddenly heard Charlie Swan start to chuckle as he knelt down to pat the husky on its head, then he stood back up and turned to me, "It's no problem. I can understand dogs thinking they run the show."

I laughed, "So you have a dog then?"

Charlie shook his head, "Oh no! I work with dogs a lot though. Police Chief Charlie Swan." He said as he held out his hand.

I reached out and shook his hand, "Good afternoon Officer! I'm Emery Greenleaf, my mother and I just moved here from... Midland, Texas!" Shit! I had totally forgotten to figure out where I was from! Real smooth Emery!

Charlie seemed to buy it though as he pulled his hand away and started to ask me some questions about how old I was, what school I was going to, and a lot of things that seemed very unlike Charlie! What the hell happened while I was gone!? When he finally finished his little game of 20 questions he finally got to the reason he was asking those questions. It was for Bella.

"You know I have a daughter that I think you'd get along great with." He said trying to be subtle, but absolutely failing. Which made me want to laugh but I kept a straight face and nodded saying that I would love to meet her.

If it were possible I could swear I saw Charlie smile and I could get the feeling that he wanted to jump for joy! And he told me to wait here and he would go get his daughter and as quickly as he could without looking excited walked into his house.

I then knelt down and started to scratch Thorin behind his ears which made him look up at from behind his paws. I shook my head and laughed slightly, "Oh stop with the dramatics you big old ham!" I couldn't stay mad at him! He was my baby after all! Thorin immediately jumped up and started to like my face happy that I wasn't mad at him. I laughed as I pushed him away and started to pick the leaves out of his fur.

While I did that I focused my hearing on where Bella's room was, and I heard Charlie talking but I didn't hear one word out of Bella… What was going on with this girl?

"Emery." I stood up and turned around, I saw Charlie walking out of his house and rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sorry but my daughter Bella, she's uh. She said that she's not really up for meeting anyone right now…"

I looked down at Thorin for a few moments thinking, first Jess said that she was having a hard time which was to be expected, and then Mike said that she was basically a zombie, and now Charlie said that Bella told him she didn't want to see anyone but I didn't hear her say a word.

As if reading my thoughts Thorin nudged my hand, I couldn't just give up yet. I needed to know what was going on! So I looked back up at Charlie, "Well that's not very nice. I'll have to meet her now!" I said with a smile, "Where's her room Mr. Swan?"

Charlie's eyes widened and then looked up at Bella's window and I could tell he was having an internal battle on whether or not to let this strange new girl he just met into his house and let alone go see his daughter. He then turned back to me and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure that's a good idea… She's just not feeling up to seeing anyone today…"

I sighed, "Well I hope whatever is going on with her she's okay." I then gave the police chief a small smile and then started to head in the direction of home. I needed to find out what was going on with Bella. I was about to start running when I heard someone call my name, I turned and saw Charlie following me in his cruiser. I held up my arms as he pulled up beside me and got out of the car, "Whatever happened it wasn't me! It was most likely Thorin!" I said jokingly hoping to get some sort of smile or chuckle out of the serious man. But no dice. So I sighed, "So what can I do for you officer?"

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers over his mustache, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About Bella."

I gave Charlie a confused look, "Why are you apologizing? Neither of you have done anything wrong."

Charlie sighed again and paced slowly, "Bella. Bella she… she hasn't been herself. A couple of months ago her jack ass of a boyfriend broke her heart and left her stranded in the woods, and then disappeared with the rest of his family. And since then she hasn't been the same."

I nodded and listened to the worried father as he continued the rest of the story. Jesus! I knew Bella was going to have a hard time but I had no idea that she would basically become some overly dramatic depressed girl! What made me even more shocked that she was acting like this because of my cowardly ass brother! I swear the next time I see his sorry face he is going to get it!

After Charlie had finished telling me everything I realized something, he had just told me EVERYTHING about his daughter! Why the hell was he doing this? This was so not the Charlie I was used to and it was kind of freaking me out. "Why are you telling me all of this? I mean no offense but we just met, and you are telling me your daughter's life story." I asked giving Charlie a suspicious look, "This makes me think that you are wanting something out of me." I said as I noticed Thorin move protectively in front of me, which made me roll my eyes before I continued, "So what do you need from me officer?"

"I want you to be her friend. She needs someone that doesn't know everything about what happened to her. Someone new, maybe that will help her get back to normal…" Charlie said as he rubbed the back of his neck, telling me how uncomfortable this was for him. Wow! He was really worried about Bella! I mean of course he would be, but he wasn't even like this when Bella ran away because of the whole James thing! It made me wonder if my own father would have done stuff like this for me, which then made me angry at Bella for letting herself become like this, to the point where her father felt like he had to turn to a complete stranger for help! Oh the next time I saw her as Winnie she was also going to get it! I swear her and Edward are like the perfect overly dramatic couple! It made me want to beat the shit out of both of them!

I sighed and smiled at Charlie, "I'll do my best officer!" I said and gave him a salute. I saw the tension leave his body and he breathed in a sigh of relief and thanked me before getting back into his cruiser and headed back to his house. Leaving me standing in the room shaking my head slightly. I then looked down at Thorin who was looking up at me with a tired look on his face, "I swear Thorin, it feels like I've stepped into a totally different world." I sighed and looked in the direction of Bella's house and then turned around, "Let's get home before we get dragged into anymore drama." And with that Thorin and I ran the rest of the way home.

The rest of the weekend seemed to move by way too fast and soon enough it was Monday! Also known as Emery's first day of school! I wasn't sure if I was ready though! I was only in town for a couple of hours Saturday and I already felt like I was in over my head! It was too late to turn back now though, so I started to get ready for school. I put on a black v-neck fitted t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, then I put on a pair of brown leather combat boots that reached a little bit above my ankles and I tucked my pant legs into them. I then put on a dark red scarf and my dark green military jacket, I left my hair down but put a little curl on the ends. Once I was finished I looked myself over in my full length mirror and then turned to Thorin who was lying on my bed.

"Okay what do you think?" I asked as if he would answer. Instead Thorin didn't even lift his head he just looked at me up and with his eyes and then gave me a soft bark, which I took as approval, I smiled at the husky and went over to him and ran my fingers through the fur on his head before giving him a quick kiss there as well, "Okay well I'm off Thorin! Keep the Lonely Mountain safe while I'm away!" I called as I raced downstairs and into the garage.

I had decided the day before that I wanted to make an entrance so I knew that the only way to do that was to ride my new Harley! So I grabbed my helmet and keys that were sitting on the work table in the garage and hopped on the bike. I put the key in the ignition and turned the key and felt the rumble of the beautiful vehicle as it started. I put on my black helmet and then pulled out of my garage and, once I was out and facing the direction that would lead me to school, I revved the engine and the sound made me smile and I sped off to school.

 **Okay so I know this chapter wasn't the best! But I promise it will get better! I just wanted have a chapter where Winnie tries and figures out how Emery will act and kind of show how confused she is about Bella, because she has basically been cut off from everything that has happened in Forks for the past like two months. So I didn't want the first chapter that had Emery in it to just be all like TA-DA! I'm here to save the day! So I wanted Emery to just kind of get a taste of what she is getting into and also she slowly starts to get the feeling that she is in over her head.**

 **And yes she does have a dog! I just love dogs and I saw the most adorable picture of a husky and I just fell in love! So anyways Emery gets a husky puppy!**

 **Anyways until next time! Stay safe and spectacular! :)**


	5. The Slap Heard Around the World

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 5!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 5!**

I felt like a celebrity as I pulled into the school parking lot, because all eyes were on me and my Harley! I smiled to myself under my helmet as I drove around the lot looking for a good place to park, aka meaning I was trying to find where Bella parked so I could park next to her. But no such luck, I didn't see any sign of the old beat up pickup anywhere, so I gave up and parked in my (well technically Winnie's) spot. I then turned off the engine and took off my helmet as I push down the kick stand and hopped off the Harley.

"Dang Emery! I didn't expect you to be a biker!" A voice called out to me and when I turned I saw Mike standing over at his car with Jess and Angela. I chuckled at him and nodded my head.

"I used to not be, it wasn't until my bro- Cousin!" Smooth moves there Emery! Come on get your shit together! "My cousin took me on a couple of rides on his bike that I started to like motorcycles. Before then I thought they were screaming metal death traps!" I said with another chuckle.

At that Jess shivered slightly, "Ahhh! I could never ride on a motorcycle! It is way too unsafe! And not to mention the helmet hair!" At that Angela started to laugh.

"Of course that's the main thing you are worried about Jess!" She said smiling at her friend and then turning to me, "Hello! I'm Angela Webber by the way!" She said still smiling, and then held out her hand for me to shake, which I shook with a smile.

"Emery Greenleaf. It's nice to meet you Angela." Okay can I just take a moment to say how freaking painful this was for me! Angela and Jess were two of my best friends and now I had to stand here pretending to not know them and what was worse was that they didn't know me at all! I wanted to just start crying at that moment. But I had to stay in character, so I shook the feeling off and continued to talk with the group, which included Eric and Tyler when they showed up. They then started to ask me questions about where I was from, what my mother did (I told them that my father passed away when I was very young), and basically the usual get to know someone questions.

The topic was eventually turned away from me when Angela noticed a pickup pull into the parking lot and she turned to Jess, "Jess look there's Bella! We should try and get her to go to First Beach this weekend." Angela said in a voice only Jess could hear, but of course I was able to hear it as well.

My eyes followed the truck as it parked in Edward's old parking spot, I almost gasped when I saw the girl that got out of the truck. The girl was not the Bella I knew and loved. This girl was so pale her skin could blend in with paper, she had dark rims around her eyes from lack of sleep, and she looked so skinny that it seemed like she could hide behind a light pole and you wouldn't be able to see her at all! What happened to her!? When I talked to her last she seemed like she would end up being okay after a while, but that clearly wasn't the case!

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tyler's voice, "Damn your girlfriends are still at it huh?" At that I turned back to the boys and gave them a confused look and asked what he meant.

Eric then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "That girl over there is Bella…" At that Mike cut him off saying that it was the girl he and Jess told me about the other day, and then motioned for Eric to continue, "Well her boyfriend broke up with her and ditched her in the woods, then him and his whole family moved away. Bella is pretty beat up about it."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Well all I have to say about them leaving is good riddance! The family whole family was a bunch of anti-social freaks!" Oh I see how it is Mike! So the truth finally comes out! Oh that boy was going to get it!

I was opening my mouth to speak but then Tyler beat me to it, "Well Winnie wasn't a freak, she was the only one that actually turned out to be pretty cool."

At that Mike blushed slightly in embarrassment and then nodded, "Oh yeah, Winnie was pretty awesome. I guess I kind of forgot she was a Cullen for a moment." At that Tyler and Eric chuckled. Okay so maybe Mike wasn't as stupid and mean as I thought. But he was still an ass! I then asked who Winnie was, and then the boys basically just said that she was a good friend of theirs and best friend to Angela and Jess.

I nodded as I listened to them talk about me, man talk about a huge ego boost! But just as I was beginning to think I was cloud 9 but then they just suddenly clipped my wings when Eric spoke up, "Yeah, she was pretty cool, but when she left she basically begged Angela and Jess to watch over Bella and make sure she doesn't become a zombie. But as you can see it's not working and they are doing their best."

At that Mike nodded in agreement, "Yeah and the girls are taking it really hard, and they have tried to get in touch with Winnie but she rarely ever answers her phone, or replies to their text messages." Well now I felt like absolute shit. But in my defense I had no idea Bella was going to get this bad!

When the boys finished talking I sighed and leaned against my bike, "Well maybe they have been going about it the wrong way, maybe they need to be more forceful?" At that Mike and Eric glared at me as if I just killed their dog! I then held up my arms, "Easy there Rover! I'm not saying what your girls are doing is the wrong way or anything! I'm just suggesting that maybe they should try a different approach if what they are doing isn't working! Jesus!" I stated and glared back at them, they need to seriously calm their shit!

Before either of them could say anything Jess and Angela came back with defeated looks on the faces, and immediately the two boys turned their attention towards their girlfriends. "Nothing huh?" Mike asked as he put his arm around Jess.

Jess shook her head, "Not a freaking word! All she did was shake her head and stand there staring off into space." Angela nodded in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Eric's middle and sighed.

"So what has she taken some kind of silence oath now?" I asked as I looked at the two girls and they nodded, "And she's like this over a boy! Jesus! Has no body told her the whole there are more fish in the sea and all that shit?"

At that Angela glared at me, which made me internally wince I had never seen Angela glare at me and it didn't feel good, "Hey it's not just a boy she lost. She also lost a best friend…" At that Angela sighed and I knew she was thinking about Winnie. Damn it! The guilt keeps adding on and on! And I just couldn't handle it!

I sighed and pulled Angela and Jess into a hug and apologized, "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut." At that I pulled away and she the awkward and surprised looks on their faces, "Hey! I rarely ever hug anyone besides my dog! I just was feeling guilty!" At they the whole group laughed slightly and nodded, "Well I need to go get my schedule, so can one of you direct me there?"

Jess was the first one to speak up and then started to walk with me to the office, on the way there we started to just make a little small talk, mostly about classes and other stuff at school, until finally we made it to the office, and at that Jess and I parted ways and I walked into the office and got my schedule.

I was still a senior so I didn't expect my schedule to change that much, and I was right the only difference was that instead of Spanish 3 as an elective I was in the engine mechanic class Forks high offered to seniors. I had decided that since none of my brothers or Rosalie were here to help me with my vehicles that I needed to learn, so instead of continuing with Spanish I changed to the mechanic class.

Once I got my schedule I saw that I had a good 30 minutes before my class started so I decided that it was time that I made a few things right, so I snuck away and into an empty classroom. I opened my back pack and pulled out my old cell phone, I had Carlisle keep it connected so I could keep in touch with everyone here in Forks, but I had been neglecting it which I shouldn't have, I had kept it off for the most part, I would turn it on and listen to the voice messages and read the texts everyone left me but I just never got up the courage to call or message them back. Well that was going to change! I wasn't the nervous and shy Winnie anymore, I was the brave and brutally honest Emery!

So I took a deep breath and turned on the phone, once it was on I dialed Angela's phone number and waited a couple of moments not sure whether or not she would answer, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I had completely ignored them for basically three months.

"Winnie!? Is that you!?" The voice broke me out of my thought and I smiled.

"Angela! I was so worried that you wouldn't answer! I'm so sorry I've been such a horrible friend!" I said in my Winnie voice (A.N. Read the ending A.N. for explanation!).

"It is totally okay! We have just been so worried!" Angela exclaimed and I could tell she was smiling, and I could also hear the others in the background tell Angela to either tell me they said hey or to just put me on speaker, which she eventually did.

"Oh my god Winnie! I thought you had died! Don't you dare ever scare me like that again! Do you understand?!" Jess yelled into the phone which made me laugh, oh my god I have missed her.

"Yeah home girl you need to learn how to use a phone!" Eric called trying to sound gangster, I then heard Tyler call him an idiot, before telling me to ignore Eric and I seriously needed to learn how to use a phone.

I laughed again, "Again I'm so sorry that I'm such a technology stupid friend! I promise I will get better! I have really missed you guys! My life here in the big apple is surprisingly very dull." I said with a small smile.

"Well then come back! We need you here Winnie! Bella has basically become a zombie from The Walking Dead!" Mike said and then I heard him yelp out in pain from what I assume Jess hitting him or causing him some other kind of pain.

I then made my voice become serious, "Is she really that bad?" I asked as my smile turns into a frown.

I heard Angela sigh, "Yeah… We're so sorry Winnie! Jess and I have tried everything to get her to out of this little state, but nothing has worked!"

"Yeah we have like invited her to movies, sleepovers, shopping trips, or to just eat with us at lunch! But nothing! She just shakes her head and walks away!" Jess added in with a sigh.

I sighed and looked out the classroom window and noticed that it had a perfect view of the parking lot and saw Jess and everyone standing by Tyler's van and circled around Angela who was holding out her phone. I couldn't help but smile for a moment before I went back to the topic of Bella, "It's okay you guys, I should have known she would act like this, and I shouldn't have put it on you guys' shoulders… I guess I didn't realize how bad it would be. I mean I left on good terms with her, I thought that would at least help a little bit…"

At that Mike cut me off obviously wanting to change the topic, "Hey there's this new girl that moved into your family's old house! She seems kind of badass but also bitchy." At that I laughed, of course Mike would say that!

That when Tyler spoke up as well, "Yeah she drives a motorcycle! And she parked in your spot! What a bitch!" Oh dear lord here we go I thought as I continued to laugh.

"Oh come on she can't be that bad!" I said seriously, "I mean apparently she's the new me so she has to be in some sort of way cool right?" Okay they seriously had to like me as Emery! This was a very serious matter! I mean if I couldn't become with friends with this group then I was screwed when I tried to get close to Bella!

I heard Angela sigh, "Yeah I mean she doesn't seem that bad, just a little… Off, I guess is the way to put it." I then heard the others agree with her and I sighed to myself and was about to speak when Jess cut me off, "Yeah she even HUGGED me and Ang! It was like super weird!"

I laughed at that, "That does sound very awkward! But hey she is the new kid, maybe she is just trying to find her footing." I say trying to plead my case, I mean Emery's case… Which is now my case. Ugh! This is getting way to confusing!

I heard Eric groan, "Of course you think that! You're too sweet!" I laughed at that, Eric had always told me that I was too sweet for my own good, which I guess was kind of true but that's how I ended up in this messed up situation!

"The jury is still out on that, but still you guys were nice and welcoming for me and for Bella! So you guys should at least TRY and keep an open mind with her, who know maybe you'll end up liking her more than me!" I said with a smile.

That's when I head the whole group laugh and then Jess spoke up, "Yeah no way in hell! You're stuck with us!"

"That's right! No matter how far away you are you are stuck with us!" Angela said agreeing with Jess. And I laughed, yeah there was no way I was letting them go. But I had to get them to be friends with the new me as well. After that was said the conversation continued for a few minutes until I noticed that the bell was going to ring soon so I had to end the conversation.

"Hey guys Alice she bugging the hell out of me trying to get me off the phone so I have to go!" I said with a sad smile, I really wanted to keep talking to them but I knew that I had to end the conversation or else the sound of the bell would give me away. And at the sound of me saying goodbye I heard the group of friend groan in disappointment as they all started to say goodbye to me and telling me to call back soon and to also visit as soon as I could. Which I said I would and then I finally hung up the phone and then turned it back off, I sighed and pulled the phone close to me, this was going to be harder than I originally thought.

But I couldn't keep all of my focus on Jess and the others, the main reason I was doing all of this was for Bella, so I had to set my sights on her. I couldn't let her continue living like this, if I did who knows what would happened to her! So I took a deep breath and put Winnie's cell phone into my backpack and then slung my backpack over my shoulder and started to make my way to my first class which was English, and I smiled to myself knowing that I would have that class with Bella.

When I got to class I saw that all the other students were already there, including Bella who was sitting in the very back corner that was closest to the window, her face was totally blank and unreadable as she stared out the open window. I sighed and turned my attention away from her and went over to the teacher's desk and handed him my schedule.

"Okay class this is our new student I'm sure you all have heard about, her name is Emery Greenleaf. And I'm sure you all will give her a warm welcome." The teacher said with as much enthusiasm as a brick wall, yeah talk about your warm welcomes I thought as the teacher continued to talk and motioned for me to take the empty seat next to Bella.

When I sat down at my new desk and started to take out the supplies would need, as the teacher started to explain that we were starting the novel 'Pride and Prejudice' that day. YES! Oh this was going to be great! I knew that novel cover to cover! So I smiled as the teacher began to pass out the books to the other less excited students in the classroom, and he started to explain the plot and key points of the novel, and when started to talk about Mr. Darcy's and Elizabeth's dislike towards each other I made my first mistake.

"From the very beginning— from the first moment, I may almost say— of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry." I quoted unknowingly out loud what Elizabeth said to Mr. Darcy when he first proposed to her.

After a few moments I noticed that the whole class was completely silent and everyone was straight out staring at me, and my eyes went wide. Great job Emery! Because that's totally something I would do now! Quote from a romance novel, yeah. Once again I'm so screwed.

"Uhh very good Ms. Greenleaf. I didn't think that anyone in the generation would know works by Jane Austen…" The teacher said slightly confused, because my appearance did not match one that was a fan of Jane Austen.

I mentally shook my head and then leaned back in my seat, shrugging my shoulders, "One of my cousins is a huge Jane Austen fan, so she has made me read the book, listen to the audiobook, and watch all versions of the movies a thousand times. It's not really my thing but I put up with it for her." I lied as calmly as I could. Luckily everyone seemed to buy my excuse and then went back to the lesson.

After that incident the rest of the morning went by without anything else real exciting happening, but good news was that Angela and I had photography together and we actually had a chance to talk to each other a couple of times, and we ended up getting along pretty well, but not as well as I did when I was Winnie. To my surprise though I ended up getting along with Jess the best! We had chemistry and math together so we basically started to talk nonstop, and even more surprising is that she was the one who started the conversation with me!

After math it was time for lunch and Jess walked with me to my locker, "So what classes do you have the rest of the day?" She asked, and before I could look she grabbed my schedule out of my hands and smiled, "You'll have history with me, Mike, Angela, and Eric; and then Computer Basics with Eric and Tyler; of course you're going to be in the mechanics class!" She said with a laugh before continuing, "And you'll be in there with Tyler!" After she finished I smiled at her and took my schedule back.

"Why thank Ms. Stanley, now who do we go to for today's weather and sport?" I said with a laugh, "You seriously just sounded like a news reporter!" She gave me a playful glare and then started to laugh as well, giving me a playful shove as I closed my locker and we made our way to the cafeteria.

Jess invited me to sit with them today during lunch but I declined saying that someone had already invited me to sit with them, which was a total lie. The truth was that I was going to try and get close to Bella and sit with her at lunch. So once we Jess and I reached the cafeteria we parted ways and I grabbed a tray of food and looked around until I saw Bella, sitting by herself at the table my family and I used to sit at. I then took a deep breath and made my way over to her and sat down across from her, she looked at me and I could almost see the look of surprise on her blank face. I just gave her a small smile and started to eat the food on my tray.

"So you're Bella. I have to say this was not what I expected when your father tried to introduce me to you the other day." I stated out right. I had decided that bluntness and honestly would be the best approach for this, hopefully it would work.

Bella stared at me for a few more moments and then looked back down at her try and started to push her food around on her tray. She obviously wasn't planning on talking so I just decided to continue, "Yeah I was expecting this like angry girl. I mean if the rumors are true then your ex-boyfriend lead you out into the middle of nowhere, then totally dumped your ass, and then to top it all off he left you there and completely disappeared!" I said as I took a bite of pizza, "I mean if I were you I would be all about getting back at him! Like show him that you are way better than him! Post shit on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, all that social shit and then…"

I was cut off by the most unexpected thing I have ever experienced, Bella had reached across the table and slapped me! I sat there in shock for a couple of moment before I could feel my anger start to boil over, I looked over and saw Jess and Angela slowly start to make their way over but I held up my hand telling them to stop and that it wasn't their business. I then stood up and grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her outside. While at the same time having to keep my emotions in check.

I continued to drag Bella away until we were out of everyone's sight and in the parking lot of the school, I then sighed and let go of her but not before giving her a look telling her not to move which to my surprise she obeyed. I then to a deep breath and faced her, "Okay I'm not going to pretend to know what the hell is going on with you. Because I don't, and I honestly don't want to understand because if that turns me into a walking zombie then I'm better off not knowing. All I know is that you are scaring the fuck out of all of your friends and family! So much so that your own father asked me for help! He asked a girl he had just met for help because he doesn't know what else to do!" I had to pause for a moment to get my emotions in check again before continuing, "I lost my father a long time ago, and I would do anything to have a father that cared so much about me that he did something like that to help me! And the fact that you obviously don't care, pissed me the hell off! But again I don't know what you are going through, but if I were you I would start trying to get yourself back together, you deserve that Bella." And with that I started to walk away but I stopped when I heard a soft voice start to speak.

"How do you know what I deserve? What makes you think you can just come here and tell me what I deserve and then start to tell me how I should and shouldn't act!? You don't even know me!" Bella said, her voice starting out soft but slowly started to get louder and louder. "You have no idea what happened to me! You have no idea what I go through! And yet you come up to me saying that I need to get my shit together! Who the hell do you think you are!?" She exclaimed as she stormed over to me. "You think that this is all about some boy!? No it's not! It's about so much more! Oh but what am I saying you apparently know everything so why am I explaining any of this shit to you?!" She then gave me a hard glare and then continued, "So tell me how does it feel when the person you love abandons you in the woods, after telling you that you aren't good enough for him? How does it feel when his sister, who you thought would always be there and you saw as a sister to, then says that she has to leave too, but unlike her brother will call and keep in touch but then never calls, never answers her phone, never texts back, or replies to e-mails? So basically what does it feel like to be completely abandoned?!"

After she finished I saw that tears were forming in her eyes and I quickly pulled her into a hug, "It feels just like this." I said softly as I ran my fingers through her messy hair as she started to cry into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few more moments until she pushed me away and gave me the best glare she could muster up.

"You don't know me. Stop pretending to and leave me the hell alone." She said as she started to walk away.

I sigh and then called out to her one last thing, "I may not know much about you, but I do know something about your dad. And if you don't and at least try and pull yourself together, then it is going to scare and break his heart even more. So if you don't want to try and get better for yourself then do it for him. Like I said before I would do anything to have a father that cared about me as much as he does, so don't ruin it. Or else I'll be the one slapping the hell out of you." And with that I walked passed her and back into the school.

I didn't go back to the lunch room so I went straight to my locker where to my surprise Jess was waiting for me, I sighed great now I'm going to have to deal with this. Just what I needed. Once I made it over I held my hands up, "Okay so Bella didn't invite me to sit with her at lunch, but I met her dad the other day and he wanted me to try and get close to Bella." I stated and then started to open my locker, "I met him the other day and he asked me, a complete stranger to try and help his daughter. Think of how worried and scared that man must be, he asked a complete stranger to help his daughter." I sighed as I grabbed my books and other supplies and started to put them into my backpack, "I would kill to have a dad that would worry about me like that..." I then trailed off as I started to think of my actually father. Did I ever make him worry like this? Did I do things that scared the hell out of him?

I heard Jess sigh, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Well at least you tried, hell you got farther than Angela and I have, you actually got her to react to something! All we can get out of her a head shake." She said with a sad chuckle.

"Well I actually got her to yell at me!" I said with a sad smile. Which made Jess jump and quickly start asking a million and one questions as fast as she could, which made me laugh as I started to tell her what happened as we started to walk to her locker and then to history.

I didn't see Bella the rest of the day, in fact no one had seen her since lunch. I guess she just decided to skip the rest of the day. I don't blame her of course I did kind of gave her a major guilt trip I guess. I did feel guilty of course, but honestly I didn't know what else to do! And I just lost my filter so yeah my mouth was talking on its own. Well what's done is done, and there was nothing more I could do about it for right now.

After school I walked out into the parking lot with Tyler, I never got a chance to really get to know him while I was Winnie, but now I was getting my chance and honestly he was a pretty cool guy! And he was really good with cars, so that could definitely come in handy!

"So do you always ride a motorcycle?" Tyler asked as we walked over to my bike. I shook my head and started to tell him about my 1967 Chevy Impala, "Like from Supernatural?!" Tyler asked excitedly after I told him about my impala and I smiled and nodded.

"Oh hell yeah! Finally another Supernatural fan!" I exclaimed with excitement as we high fived each other, "I was getting to worry that I was the only one!"

Tyler laughed and shook his head, "No way girl I got your back!" After that we started to go into a long detailed conversation of the show until everyone else showed up and we sadly had to change the subject.

Soon though our conversation turned to Bella Swan and about the whole incident in the cafeteria. "So did the slap hurt Greenleaf? I didn't think she would have that kind of energy in her!" Mike asked.

I chuckled slightly, "Yes actually, I was surprised to say the least."

Angela sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore. She doesn't seem to want any help, but I can't just give up. She's our friend…"

Jess put her arm around her friend, "I know Angela, but like you said she doesn't seem to want any of our help. There's not much we can do now."

Eric then chuckled, "Yeah she especially doesn't want Emery's help, that's for sure!"

I glared playfully and shoved him slightly, "Yeah we get it! She hates my guts!" At that everyone started to laugh slightly and then I looked at my phone and decided that it was a good time to head home. So I said my farewells to my 'New' friends then hopped on my motorcycle and headed home.

When I pulled up to the house I was shocked to see a familiar old pickup truck, what the hell was Bella doing here!? And why didn't I hear Thorin going crazy!? Geez some guard dog he is! I then pulled into the garage and parked my bike and got off. And I saw Bella walk into the garage as I was taking off my helmet.

"What's up Swan? Here to jump me again?" I said jokingly with a smirk, and turned to her.

Bella stayed silent as she looked around the garage and then she finally spoke up, "What are you doing here?" She demanded as she turned and glared at me. Yeah she definitely hated my guts.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! I'm starting to make my chapters a little bit longer than usual, mostly because there is a lot of things that happen in New Moon and also there is that really big gap during those months Bella is in her zombie state so I'm trying and fill some stuff in for that as well.**

 **And I know that ALL of you are like ready to kill me because I haven't introduced Winnie/Emery's love life yet! Trust me I'm just as excited about it as you are but first we have to get through the whole depressed Bella part! So just hold on for a couple more chapters!**

 **Another thing is a found this site called Uvlog it is basically like a live webcam streaming thing and I made an account! I'm going to try and broadcast live everyday starting around 5 or 6 Central Standard Time. The site is totally free to join so I would love to see you guys there, so I can answer any questions you have right away, also get a chance to get to know all of you and also so you guys can get a chance to know me! So I am starting today (August 21, 2015), I hope to see and hear from all of you!**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and fabulous! :)**


	6. Movies and Motorcycles

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 6!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 6!**

"Uhhhhh. I have a feeling that's what I'm supposed to ask you, seeing as I live here and you do not." I said to Bella as I leaned against my bike.

Bella glared at me for a few quick moments and then started to look around the garage, it was as if she was trying to figure out something. In fact I knew that she was doing just that, she may keep a blank expression on her face but you could still see the wheels in her head moving around and around.

"Well as much as I absolutely love watching you look around my garage, I really need to get inside and find my dog, do my homework, eat dinner. You know stuff you should also be doing, so could you please get to the reason for your visit Swan." I stated as I crossed my arms, I hated acting like this to her but I had to, Bella was smart and observant so if I stepped one toe out of line and gave her any incentive to believe I wasn't who I said I was, all my hard work would be ruined!

Bella once again glared at me before she spoke up, "Do you live here alone?" She asked suspiciously. I sighed and shook my head, I then told her that I lived here with my mother but she was away on business. Bella nodded and then looked over at the door that led into the house, great the one time she talks to anyone it's when she is being nosy!

I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it, "Would you like to come in Swan?" I asked as I held the door open for her. She nodded and walked into the house, I followed behind her shutting the door behind me. I walked passed her and into the living room, "THORIN BARKINSHIELD! Get down here!" I waited a few moments and then smiled when I heard the jingle of Thorin's collar as he bounded down the stairs and towards me. He immediately pounced on me and started to lick my face and I couldn't help but laugh as I fell to the floor. "Thorin! Stop!" I exclaimed through my laughter until he finally stopped and got off of me.

I started to stand up when I noticed Thorin start to circle Bella curiously not knowing what to think of the guest in his home. I smiled, "Bella this is the great and mighty Thorin Barkinshield! King under the trees!" I said introducing Bella to my husky and noticed as I introduced him that Thorin stopped circling the girl and sat down in front of her and puffed out his chest which made me laugh; and I'm not 100 percent sure but I could have sworn I saw Bella's empty face crack a small smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Either way I saw it as a win! That's one for Emery!

Bella knelt down slightly and scratched Thorin behind his ears for a couple of moments before she stood up and started to walk around the living room. We both stayed quiet for what seemed like hours as I watched her look around the living room just as she looked around the garage.

After what felt like even more hours later I decided I needed to speak up, "Bella what are..." I was suddenly cut off by Bella as she turned to me quickly.

"Just… Just stay away from me." Bella stated plainly and then walked out the front door.

I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my hands trying to process everything that had happened today. What was I going to do? I made a huge mistake by confronting Bella during lunch and now there was no way she was going to let me get close to her; I could do the same thing I did with the others can call her as Winnie but I don't think that would help, she could hate Winnie just as much as she hates me right now.

I groaned and leaned back in the couch and closed my eyes, trying to think of what to do but my mind was blank. All that I could think was that I was in way over my head, I was then broken out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring, I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was the one person I needed to talk to so I quickly answered.

"Alice this was a huge mistake! I've just made everything into a huge mess! Bella slapped me! She actually slapped me! And what's worse is that she absolutely hates me!" I cried into the phone as I answered it.

 _"Emery you didn't make a mess of everything. Not saying that what you did was the BEST way to introduce yourself to Bella, but she'll get over it. I promise."_ Alice replied in an attempt to calm me down.

I groaned, "But you didn't see her Alice! The look she gave me! It absolutely killed me, she has never looked at me like that! Hell I don't think anyone has, well besides maybe James…" She stated trailing off at the end.

I heard Alice sigh, _"Emery, you have to trust me on this. Everything will be fine. But you have to be careful…"_

Okay something was up, Alice wouldn't just tell me to be careful and not tell me why, and also something in her voice sounded off when she said that. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked as I sat up.

 _"For some reason I can't see far into your future. For some reason it's becoming cloudy as each day passes by. Bella's too. And I don't know why, Carlisle says it might be because of the distance and that all the choices that are being made aren't for sure yet. But…"_ Alice said and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"But you don't agree with him." I stated finishing her sentence, and she quickly agreed. I stood up and walked over to the large window and looked out into the forest, "What do you think it might be?"

 _"The only thing I could think of is that someone is messing with my visions. Making it to where I can't see clearly."_

My eyes went wide at her words, "But who could have that kind of power to cloud up your visions… Maybe the Voltori but I don't think that even they have that kind of power. Well at least they didn't the last time I saw them."

Alice sighed in frustration, _"No I don't think it's them. I mean no one in our family has done anything that would attract their attention. And besides I can see their futures and decisions clearly, it's just yours and Bella's that are cloudy."_

I nodded and tried to think, what was going on!? This was just too much for me to handle, first Bella, and now Alice. This is just proving that I was in over my head! "Alice should I leave?" I asked seriously.

I heard Alice gasp, _"NO! Emery you have to stay there! Now more than ever! Because my visions of Bella are getting cloudy so I can't keep an eye on her, so you are going to have to, and make sure that you watch her very carefully."_

I sighed, "I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm in way over my head Alice…" How was I supposed to balance all of this!? I'm not some kind of super double agent like Snape or James Bond! I was just me! And now I wasn't so sure who 'me' actually was!

 _"Emery you need to calm down. You can do this! Remember what you said? That you did this under worse situations and so you can do this now! You just need to take it one day at a time."_ Alice said calmly in another attempt to calm me down. Man where was Jasper when you needed him!

I sighed again and nodded, "So do you know what I need to do?" I asked, praying that Alice knew what I needed to do!

 _"You just need to give her some space now. She'll come to you when she's ready. That much I know. So for now just focus on you and what you need to do, and just be extra careful."_ Alice stated seriously, and after that was said she changed the subject and we talked for about another hour until suddenly I heard the doorbell ring, so I quickly ended the conversation with Alice and told her I would call her tomorrow.

After I hung up I walked over to the door and saw that Thorin was already there jumping up and down, and barking like crazy! Oh so now he decided to act like a guard dog!? I really needed him to get his priorities sorted! Anyways, I opened the door and was shocked to see Sam Uley standing there.

I groaned, "Okay so Sam I'm going to be straight with you, today has not been my day. Like. At all. So unless the reason you are rates a 7 or higher on the emergency scale then sorry I'm not at home." I stated as I slowly started to shut the door, but before it could completely close Sam pushed it open and walked in. I rolled my eyes, "Or just completely ignore me and just come in anyways. Just whatever works for you Sam." I then closed the door and followed him into the living room and watched as he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. Seriously!? What was with people just coming into my house today!

I stood there in front of him with Thorin beside me and watched as he looked around the house until finally he turned to me, "You got a dog?" He asked skeptically looking at Thorin.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "Yes. I got a dog. No I'm not going to kill him. No I'm not getting rid of him. And yes I have given him a name, it's Thorin. Anything else or can we just get to the damn point?!" I asked with frustration.

Sam sat up and rolled his eyes, "Did you not check your schedule leech? It's your day to go blood sucking." He stated plainly. I then blinked a couple of times and then walked over to my backpack and pulled out my planner. Damn it. The mutt was right! I hate it when they're right!

I shut my planner and put it back into my backpack, "Sorry I must have forgotten. Long day. Give me a chance to change and we can head out." At that Sam nodded and leaned back into the couch, I then motioned for Thorin to stay down here which he didn't protest to, he just immediately rushed over to Sam and curled up beside him on the couch. Wow talk about loyalty, but I guess I couldn't blame him, Sam was like some kind of distant relative of his or something.

I went upstairs and quickly changed into a pair of black and white Nike shorts and then threw on a large blue sweater and then my black and white Nike tennis shoes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and then pulled it through the back of an old white baseball cap. I walked back downstairs and saw Thorin was now laying on top of a very awkward looking Sam totally passed out. The sight made me burst into laughter, making Thorin jump awake and quickly jump off of Sam and dash to my side. I smiled down at him and knelt down and started to cuddle up to him for a couple of moments and then I stood back up and turned to Sam.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" I said with a smile, and Sam looked at me shocked which made me give him a confused look in return, "Okay what now?" I asked exasperatedly.

Sam shook his head and chuckled, "Thought only good thing an animal was to a leech was a meal…"

At that I cut him off with a fierce glare, "I'm going to stop you right there. I've had a long day Sam, and I honestly do not have it in me to deal with your hate and prejudice towards me and my family. So all I'm going to say is that not all vampires are cold-blooded killers, and if you would take at least 5 seconds to put aside your pride and really look at me and the rest of my family you would see that." And with that I knelt down again and placed a kiss on Thorin's head and then walked to the front door, "Let's go I don't have all night."

Sam didn't say another word to me the rest of the time I was around him, which honestly wasn't long. Because he wouldn't go hunting with me, we planned it to where when it was his turn to go on patrol he would first come by my house and then he would follow me out to a certain part of the forest and then from there we would go our separate ways.

Once I had finished hunting I went straight home and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of black shorts and a teal tank top. I went into Carlisle's old study to do homework, then I ate a small and quick dinner with Thorin, and then I spent the rest of my night curled up with Thorin in my bed reading, 'The Hobbit' out loud to him not really caring if he was paying attention or not.

But right before I reached the part in the book where Bilbo Baggins faces the three giant trolls I heard one of my phones start to ring. I groan as I set down my book and looked over to see which phone was ringing, it was Winnie's. Who in the world was calling Winnie at 1 o'clock in the morning!? I then looked at the caller ID and my eyes went wide, it was Bella. I started to panic, should I answer? If I did answer what would I say? But what if I didn't answer and she was in trouble! Alice did say that I had to be careful because of the cloudy visions… But before I could decide my phone stopped ringing. I stared at the phone for a few moments, I hated myself for this. But I couldn't… Could I?

I sighed and set the phone back on my nightstand when suddenly it made a quick ding sound signaling that I had a voice message. I slowly picked the phone back up and went to my voicemail and what I heard absolutely shattered my heart.

 _"Winnie. Please answer… I need you. I can't take this anymore! I just feel so alone, I keep having nightmares, and even when I'm awake they just keep replaying in my head. I just… I just need to know that everything that happened was real. I need to know that I'm not crazy, that I still have some sort of grip on reality. Winnie I'm begging you, please help me."_

After I listened to the message I quickly jumped out of my bed and put on my black and white tennis shoes and then I threw my window open and jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground. I then raced towards Bella's house. Once I got there I leaped into the tree beside her bedroom window, I looked in and saw Bella in her bed sobbing into her father's arms. Jesus. What was I going to do? She was so broken, how was I going to fix her?

I waited in that tree until Bella finally calmed down and fell back to sleep, I watched as Charlie gently laid her back into her bed. He stood there for a couple of moments and then ran a hand through his daughter's hair and then left the room. I then took a deep breath and quickly and quietly opened her bedroom window and then climbed through. I looked around the room and saw that everything was still the same as the last time I was here, I sighed and then sat down on Bella's desk. I felt like such a creep right now, it's not even a game. But I stayed there. I stayed there until it was almost 6 o'clock in the morning, and then I slipped out the window just as quickly and quietly as I did going in. I then raced home to get ready for school.

This was how the next few months went by, I would go to school I would talk with Jess and the others but I would completely avoid Isabella Swan, I had to take Alice's advice and just leave her be and soon enough she would come to me, after school I go home and spend time with Thorin and go hunting when I needed to. And on the weekends I would either spend with Thorin or even Jess and Angela. But every night I would go over to Bella's. I would hide when she would wake up because of nightmares or when Charlie would come in and check up on her, but besides that I stayed by my sister's side. It was all I could think of doing. And I continued this routine until suddenly it was January.

"Bella invited me to go to the movies with her tonight!" Jess exclaimed as she sat down at our lunch table Friday afternoon.

We all went wide eyed in surprise, well except for me. Like I said before I had been keeping close tabs on Swan so I knew why she was suddenly so eager to spend time with her old friends. Charlie had finally had enough, he had basically gave Bella an ultimatum, either she had to spend time with friends or she had to move back in with her mother. So Bella still holding on to the hope that me and my family would return decided to suck it up and go to the movies with Jess.

"You're kidding!?" Angela exclaimed to her friend not believing what she was hearing. And when Jess once again confirmed her plans with Bella, Angela quickly pulled out her phone, "I have to text Winnie! This is awesome!"

"What movie are you going to go see?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, and that brought on another discussion of what movie they would go to. The boys suggested the newest romantic movie, saying something along the lines of chicks dig that. But I quickly shot that down saying that if Bella was getting over a break up then a romantic movie was not the best option.

"What about that new comedy starring… What's his face…?" I said trying to remember the name of the movie and actor, but I just couldn't remember.

At that Tyler laughed, "Oh my I love what's his face! He was great in that one thing!" Everyone started to laugh, and I gave Tyler a playful glare and shoved him slightly.

Eric finally broke through the laughter, "Oh wait you mean The Hangover!" He exclaimed with a proud smile. I clapped my hands together and placed a finger on the tip of my nose and then with my other hand I pointed at Eric.

"Thank you! Damn it that was driving me insane!" I said with a smile, and then I took a bite of the apple in my hand. From there we started to talk about the other movies that were out until the lunch signaling that lunch was over started to ring and we all head to our classes.

That evening I was in the garage working on my Impala while Thorin sat in the driver's seat chewing on a rawhide bone, and I had Taylor Swift playing throughout the garage. I was so focused on what I was doing I didn't even hear a vehicle pull into the drive way, and someone walk over to me.

"Hey Emery." I jumped at the sound of my name and banged my head on the hood of the Impala. I quickly started to rub my head while yelling every curse word imaginable. I looked over and saw my dog barking at me as though he were laugh and I through him a glare.

"Yeah laugh it up Thorin! Oh and you're doing a great job at that whole guarding thing!" I said, and that made him growl playfully at me before going back to his bone. I rolled my eyes, oh the life as a husky owner. I was about to go back to my car totally forgetting the person beside me when suddenly I heard the person clear their throat, I quickly turned and saw the one and only Isabella Swan!

My eyes went wide and I tried to say something but when I opened my mouth nothing came out, so I basically looked like a complete idiot. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and I could tell that she was feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry for showing up out of nowhere…" She said breaking the silence, "But I… I don't have your number." She continued and seemed to be looking at everything but me.

I nodded, "I'm sorry I usually give my number to people after they slap me." I said jokingly trying to break the rising tension, "I guess I forgot this time…" I chuckled awkwardly. Oh my god. This was like the most strange and awkward experience ever! And yes I know I say that all the time but seriously! What was she doing here this late! It was almost midnight, and wasn't she supposed to be with Jess!?

"So how were the movies with Jess?" I asked as I turned back to my car, "After school she told me you two had decided to go see The Hangover. How was it? I heard…"

"Emery I need your help." Bella stated cutting me off midsentence.

I turned back to Bella and then leaned up against the open hood of the Impala, "Okay. What do you need?" At my words Bella's eyes went wide in shock. Probably wondering why the hell I was agreeing to help her without a fight.

After a few moments Bella finally spoke up, "Really? You'll help me?" I laughed slightly and nodded and confirmed that I would indeed help her. Bella paused for a few moments and then slowly walked over to my motorcycle, letting her hand run over the handles, "I want to learn how to ride a motorcycle." She stated and turned back to me.

At that I started to laugh, and continued to laugh until I saw the glare on Bella's face and I stopped, "I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that picturing little you on a big bike is kind of funny when you think about it!" It was silent for a few more moments until suddenly Bella started to giggle, and then in a blink of an eye we were both laughing loudly. It lasted for a good couple of minutes and then we were finally able to pull ourselves together, and I brought us back to the topic of what she was wanting, "Okay so you want to learn how to ride, do you have a bike?"

At my question Bella started to eye my Harley and I knew exactly what she was thinking, oh hell to the no! I had to end that idea fast! "Whoa there sister! You are not practicing on my Harley! No way in hell!" I stated firmly shaking my head.

Bella groaned, "Well you're the only one I know that has a motorcycle…" I sighed at that and shook my head telling her that there was still no way I was letting her drive my bike. So she started to try and think of different ideas, like saving up her money, or renting one. Which were both terrible ideas, and then that's when it hit me.

"Why don't you try going by the local junk yards, see if you can find any bikes you can save from getting scrapped, and then get mechanical person to help you fix it up." I said as I turned to Thorin and ran my fingers through his fur. Bella quickly agreed and invited me to go searching with her, which I declined, I mean I wanted to help Bella of course but go search through junk yards, yeah I was going to have to pass on that one.

"So when I find them should I just bring them here and we can start working on them?" She asked and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

I laughed thinking she was joking but when I saw the serious look on her face my eyes went wide, "Uhhh I'm sorry to break it to you but I can't fix bikes, I can barely change a tire!"

It was Bella's turn to widen her eyes, "But you have a motorcycle! And you're in that mechanics class! How can you not know how to fix up a bike!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"I'm in that class so I can learn how to fix up my car and bike when needed!" I exclaimed back at her with a sight laugh at her surprise in my lack of mechanical skills.

Bella groaned and sat down on the garage floor, "Well I guess that plans out..." I frowned at the look of defeat on her face and shook my head.

"No, all that means is that you'll have to find a different mechanic, so here's the deal." I said and walked over to her, holding out my hand for her to take, which after a short moment she did and I pulled her up, "You find the bike and mechanic, once you do I'll help out where I can with the repairs and such and when the bikes are done I'll give you riding lessons." I said with a smile, "Deal?"

For the first time in months I saw an actual smile form on Bella's face as she quickly nodded her head, "Deal!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug, "Thank you Emery! I'll come by tomorrow after I'm done looking for a bike okay!" She didn't even give me a chance to reply as she raced out of the garage and to her pick up. I laughed and waved as she drove away.

Once she was out of my sight, I chuckled and turned to Thorin who looked very confused and was trying to process what had just happened. I just smiled and knelt in front of the husky, once again running my fingers through his fur, "Alice was right, she did come to me on her own. I'm a little surprised that she wants to learn how to ride a bike, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." I then stood up and went over to close the garage door then motioned for Thorin to follow me into the house.

When we were inside I decided to call Jess to try and figure out what was going on with Bella. So I picked up my phone and noticed that she had already tried to call me, so I hit the call back button and waited as the phone rang and Jess picked up. But before I could even say a word Jess cut me off.

 _"Oh my god! Bella has completely lost it!"_ Jess exclaimed into the phone.

Well that just happened.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6! I would write more but honestly you guys I do not feel good today but I really wanted to post this chapter! And I know it kinda has a lot of time jumps and I'm sorry but that is so much easier! So this chapter may not be the best, but I promise it will get better! Anyways that's all for now so until next time stay safe and wonderful! :)**


	7. The Singer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 7!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 7!**

 _"Oh my god! Bella has completely lost it!"_ Jess exclaimed into the phone.

I stood there silent for a couple of moments, not really knowing what to say. What could Bella have possibly done to get Jess to freak out like this? Before I could continue my thoughts Jess brought me back to the conversation by asking if I were still there.

"Uhhh. Yeah." I said slowly, "I'm still here. What happened?" I asked. Right after I asked that question Jess went into a long detailed dramatic story about what happened, mainly after the movie.

"So let me get this straight." I said and then paused for a couple of seconds, "Bella was completely normal throughout the movie. And then after the movie, she saw a group of bikers and then just walked over asked to go for a ride, and then actually got on a stranger's bike and then just sped down the street with them!?"

 _"Yes! She is insane Emery!"_ Jess exclaimed again. I couldn't believe it! Bella would never do something that reckless, dangerous, and most importantly stupid! But this would explain why she showed up here wanting to learn how to ride a motorcycle… But still…

"Bull shit! I know that Bella is in some kind of dark place right now but there is no way…" I said but Jess quickly cut me off by once again confirming her story. "Jesus! What the hell is this girl thinking!? Getting on a stranger's motorcycle! Has she not seen what happens on Sons of Anarchy!?" I exclaimed in absolute shock. What could have possessed that girl to do something that stupid!? I started to pace back and forth in the living room and listened to Jess continue to freak out with me. "Well I guess this explains why she came by tonight…" I said mostly to myself but of course Jess heard it.

 _"What!? She came to your house?! What did she want? Oh my god! Did she try to beat you up or something!?"_ Jess yelled freaking out even more. Which made my chuckle slightly, Bella wishes she could beat me up!

"No Jess she didn't come here to jump me! She came over to see if I would teach her how to ride a motorcycle." I stated and then went into the long story of Bella's midnight visit and how I agreed to help her, which of course made Jess basically have a heart attack!

 _"You actually agreed to help her!? Are you insane too!? She could get seriously hurt! And have you seen her? She barely eats, she barely has enough strength to lift up a fork, and you're going to teach her how to ride a heavy bike! Emery!"_ This rant went on for what seemed like a couple of hours before finally Jess calmed down.

"Jess, I agreed to this before I knew what happened at the movies. I had no idea that she had gone off the deep end." I explained calmly to the panicked girl. We then went into a long discussion about what we were going to do, I told Jess that I think that we just needed to let her do her own thing, and that even though it was totally insane that we she support her. Jess on the other hand thought that was a completely stupid idea and that it could lead to Bella and/or I getting seriously hurt.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Jess but just think Bella is actually talking and shit now. If I back out of this she might go back to being a zombie again. So I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place here." I heard Jess groan on the other end knowing full well that I was right.

 _"Well I guess you're right… You just have to promise me to be extra careful!"_ Jess said reluctantly. Which I automatically agreed to, then I decided that we need a change of subject so I asked her how the movie was, and the conversation continued from there for about an hour before Jess said that she needed to head to bed, so we said our goodbyes and then hung up.

After that I turned to Thorin who was now sleeping on my bed, I smiled and gently ran my fingers through his soft fur before I then decided I needed to go for a late night run to clear my head, so I changed into a pair of short black Under Armor shorts, tossed on a white sports bra and over it I wore a white tank top with the word 'Nike' in big bold purple letters diagonally across the front, then I put on my usual white and black Nike running shoes, put my hair up in a high ponytail and then put on a purple headband. I grabbed my iPhone and headphones then headed out the door, I put in my ear buds and went to my workout playlist hit shuffle, and then I took off down the dark road.

As I ran I let my thoughts take over and stopped paying attention to where I was going. I kept thinking about Bella and why she had the sudden need to be a dare devil, then it went to Alice and why her visions were becoming cloudy, and then finally it went to my brother. I hadn't talked to him in months, of course I had tried to contact him but he wouldn't answer, which hurt at first but I then just kind of figured that he didn't want to be found, and wanted some space.

I didn't know how long I had been running when suddenly I felt like someone was watching me, I slowed down and pulled the ear buds out of my ears as I started to look around the surrounding area, but I didn't see anything at all. I shook my head telling myself that I was just being paranoid, but as I went to put my earbuds back into my ears I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately sprang into action grabbing the person's wrist yanking it forward, then quickly moving behind the person twisting their arm around their back and then shoving them to the ground.

"Make one move and I'll break your arm!" I yelled at the person now laying on the ground. The person didn't answer just forcefully yanked his/her arm out of my grasp jumped up and took hold of both of my wrists in one hand and pushed me back and pinned me to a tree close by pressing my face into the bark of the tree. I stood there for a few moments, my eyes wide, this person was strong if they were able to get out of my grasp. I then suddenly heard the person let out a soft giggle, that automatically told me it was a girl. Well if this bitch thought she had beaten me, she had another thing coming!

So I slowly moved my leg behind my attacker's legs and then pulled my leg forward making the girl fall to the ground, I quickly turned rolled the person over to where she was on her stomach like before but this time I pinned both of her arms behind her back and put all of my weight on her to where she hopefully couldn't get up. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you, you had better stay still or I'll break your arms!" I exclaimed.

"Emery! Get off of her now!" A voice yelled at me from behind, I recognized this voice and I turned and saw Sam walking over to us, anger clearly written on his face. I looked down at who I thought was my attacker and girl in a white tank top and a pair of khaki shorts, who the hell was this chick!? And why the hell was Sam getting his ass involved!?

I glared at Sam not moving from my spot, "This isn't any of your business Sam!" I called to the pack leader. At my words I heard Sam growl and then quickly move over to me, yanking off of my attacker. "What the hell Sam! She attacked me and you're going to defend her! What bull shit!" I exclaimed angrily at Sam as I watched him help the girl up. Once again absolute bull shit!

"Emery shut the hell up!" Sam yelled at me before turning to the small girl who was now for some reason shaking uncontrollably, "Nona! You need to calm down!" He said calmly to the girl and he place a hand on her shoulder, but the girl shoved his hand away and turned to him glaring.

"Why the hell did you get in the middle Sam!? I could have taken her!" The girl I now knew as Nona exclaimed at Sam.

After those words left her mouth we stood there for a couple of moments in complete silence until I couldn't help myself and I just started to laugh uncontrollably! Nona turned to me with the glare still on her face, "And what's so funny? You don't think I could have kicked your skinny ass?! Because guess what I totally could have!" She growled at me and took a step closer to me.

I stopped laughing when I heard the growl and took a step towards her as well, did this bitch seriously just GROWL at me!? Oh hell to the no! I then slowly allowed my vampire side slowly come out, but the second I did that I instantly regretted it. Her scent hit my nose and my eyes instantly went wide, for two reasons. Number one was I automatically realized she was a werewolf but her scent wasn't like Sam's or the others… Which bring me to the second reason. Yes she smelt like one of the mutts but at the same time she also smelt like the air when it was about to rain, or like a freshly bloomed honeysuckle. Her scent was driving me absolutely insane, and that when it hit me, this little mutt was my singer!

"Shit god damn!" I exclaimed and took several steps backwards and started to pace, "God damn shit!" This could not be happening! I could deal with this on top of everything else! I turned to the small werewolf who was now looking at me with an extremely confused look, but that look quickly changed when my scent hit her nose, and she once again started to glare at me.

"You're a fucking leech!" She yelled and then raced forward to attack me but I quickly dodged her and watched as she ran face first into the tree behind me. "Damn it!" She exclaimed in pain as she sat on the forest floor rubbing the spot on her forehead that had made contact with the tree.

I watched her and I couldn't help myself and I once again started to laugh, which made both Nona and Sam glare at me this time, "I'm sorry! I really am but you are just too adorable!" I exclaimed as rushed over to her and gently help her up, but she shoved me away.

"Get away from me leech!" She growled and then turned to Sam, "Sam! Why the hell are you just standing there!?" Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, I could tell from the look on his face that he had no idea what to say and that he too was starting to feel like he was in way over his head.

I sighed and then focused on hiding my vampire side, hoping that it would help the situation, well at least for me. Because even though I was acting calm on the outside, Nona scent was driving me absolutely crazy! Jesus now I understand what my brother was talking about when he said that just being around Bella drove him mad! Once I was finally a 'human' again I felt a mix of relief and upset, on one side I was so happy that I wasn't tempt to suck the small girl dry for just a taste of her blood, but I was also upset that I couldn't smell the sweet scent again.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by Nona, "What the hell! You don't smell like a leech!" She exclaimed in shock and then once again turned to Sam, "Sam you got some explaining to do! And it had better start in the next five seconds or else I'm going to lose it!" Oh man this girl sure did have a temper on her!

Sam sighed and then started to explain everything to the small girl. Once he was finished telling the story the girl was left wide eyed and I could just see the gears in her head slowly turning trying to process everything that she was just told. Until finally she turned to me, "Damn girl, sucks to suck." She said with a slightly smirk but I could tell she still didn't trust me.

I chuckled and nodded, "You're telling me!" I then sighed and decided that since this was a sharing moment I should probably add something in as well, "And there's one more thing…" At that Sam and Nona both turned to me waiting to hear what I had to say, "In the wonderful world of vampires, there are these things called singers… Each vampire has one, and we don't know who it is until we met them and their scent basically calls to us, basically singing to us, and taking over our senses." I explained as I walked over to a nearby tree and leaned up against, "Bella is Edward's singer that's why he has such a strong bond with her, what makes their bond even stronger is that he is actually able to resist sucking her dry."

Nona then interrupted me with a groan, "Can you please just get to the fucking point leech?!" At this I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam and gave him an 'Are you serious' look, which made him shrug his shoulders and motioned for me to continue.

I sighed and then continued, "Well I've found my singer." I said plainly looking at the two mutts in front of me and watched as they tried to once again process what had been said. Sam was the first to put the pieces of the puzzles together and he looked back and forth at Nona and I before he groaned realizing how much more complicated the situation had become.

"Jesus Christ! You have got to be joking!" He exclaimed angrily before he started to pace back and forth trying to figure out a plan. While poor Nona just stood there completely confused.

"Okay so you found this singer thing. Why would that matter to us?!" She asked with frustration. Which made both Sam and myself roll our eyes.

"Nona she's talking about you!" Sam exclaimed in frustration at the simple minded girl. And she instantly went wide eyed, and then started to growl at me.

"Oh no! There is no way in hell you are sinking your little fangs into me blood sucker!" She yelled at me and she started to shake again. At this I shook my head and told her that there was no way in hell I would suck her blood.

"I don't drink human blood! And even if I did I don't want a mutt's blood!" I said with a snicker, which seemed to somehow offend her.

"What's wrong with my blood bitch!?" She exclaimed at me, "What I'm not good enough for your fancy little self or something!?"

"I'm telling you that I'm not going to suck your blood and you're getting offended!?" I yelled back at her, "Did you get some sort of head injury when you hit your head on that tree?" I then asked laughing slightly.

Nona rolled her eyes at me, "I'm just saying that you'd be lucky to even get a drop of my blood! I bet my blood is delicious!" She said once again raising her voice.

Once the words left her mouth Nona and I stood in complete silence for a couple of seconds, until Nona suddenly started to laugh loudly, and at first I gave her an odd look but then I started to laugh as well. We had both realized how ridiculous our argument was and couldn't hold in our laughter. And I had to admit I hadn't laughed this hard since before Bella's birthday. It felt really good!

"Nona! Emery! That's enough." Sam yelled at us in his Alpha voice, and of course Nona stopped laughing instantly at her Alpha's command, but it took a couple of moments until I was finally able to stop laughing completely, and once I finally was I turned to Sam and waited for him to say something. "This is serious, you both need to take it seriously! Emery I won't allow you to stay here if it's going to risk the life of one of the people in my pack."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm not going to suck her blood Sam. Human blood has never really appealed to me. Mainly because the thought of killing a human being makes me want to vomit. Well I mean if I could vomit." I said with a slight chuckle at the last part.

Sam sighed obviously becoming exhausted but before he could say anything Nona quickly spoke up first, "Uh if you're not going to kill me does that mean I have to like date you now? Because I may be from California and totally all about gay rights, but I ain't about that life!"

Her words made my face scrunch up in disgust, "Uh you wish sunshine!" I exclaimed at her.

Nona glared at me, "Uh excuse me buttercup but you would be lucky to even get a date out of me!"

I glared back at her, "I didn't say that you aren't good enough for me! I'm saying that I'm not gay!" I exclaimed rather loudly.

"Well I'm not gay either!" She yelled back louder.

I threw my hands up in the arm, "Then why the hell are we arguing!?" I yelled back at her, then putting my hands on my hips.

Nona mimicked me also putting her hands on her hips, "We aren't arguing! We are having a normal conversation!" She exclaimed at me. But before I could say anything else Sam told us to both shut up.

He then turned to me, "As long as you're 'human' you can control the urge to kill Nona?" He asked seriously, and I nodded and then told him that even if I wasn't 'human' I would still be able to control it, with a little bit of practice of course.

Once it was finally all said and done, Sam said that he was going back on patrol and that if I needed to I could go for a quick hunt before morning since it was just him and Nona on patrol. I thanked him as he turned to leave and was about to leave myself before I noticed that Nona was staying right where she was.

"So are we supposed to be like best friends now or something?" She asked as she turned to me, and I gave her an odd look.

"I have no idea in hell what we are supposed to be now." I said as I leaned up against a tree again, "All I know is that I'm 100 percent sure that my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated!" I groaned.

Nona laughed, "Well join the fucking club! I move her with my dad one day, and then suddenly a few days later I turn into a god damn giant wolf thing!" She then sat down on the forest floor in front of me, "And now I have a vampire that wants my delicious blood. So yeah welcome to the club."

I chuckled shaking my head, "Jesus when did life start to suck? I remember a time when my only worry was making sure to cross my ankles when I sat and how to become the perfect house wife."

At that Nona started to laugh, "Damn how old are you exactly?" She asked curiously. I shook my head telling her that a true lady never told anyone but her closest friends and her husband. That made Nona roll her eyes, "Wow that old huh? Come on grandma spill! I want to know!"

I let out a laugh, "Yeah and people in hell want sluppies!" I said with a smirk. Nona groaned know that she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of me. And that gave me an idea, "How about we make this a little game?" I suggested with another smirk forming on my face.

That caught her attention immediately, "Okay Greenleaf, you have peeked my interest. What do you have in mind?" She asked.

I pushed myself off the tree, "I'll give you small hints each time I see you, and after each hint you can guess at how old I am. So you get one hint and guess per day. No more. No less." I suggested with the smirk still on my face.

Nona nodded, "What do I get if I guess right?"

I shrugged, "What do you want?"

Nona sat there for a while, "No idea. How about like a favor, or like an I.O.U. Which I can cash in at any time I want!" She suggested.

I nodded, "But it has to be within reason! I can't be like go kill yourself or something." I stated with a laugh and Nona let out a laugh as well. She then asked how long she had to guess until it was game over and I just shrugged again and told her that there was no time frame. Nona nodded and then stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Game on leech!" She stated with a confident smirk as I took her offered hand and shook it.

I smirked as we let go of each other's hands, "May the odds be ever in your favor mutt." And at that we both started to laugh. "See now how hard was this!? A treaty shouldn't be needed for my family and your pack to get along. Seriously!"

Nona shrugged, "Well for me it's easy because I'm from one of the most laid back states in America. California is like all about getting along, accepting all kinds of people…"

"So basically all that hippie shit?" I said jokingly with a laugh. And she laughed with me and nodded her head.

After that we began to walk around talking about all different kinds of things, her move from her to California, all the places I had been in my long life (but of course not giving away anything about my age), and also about different things about werewolves and vampires.

We hadn't been paying attention to where we were going and suddenly we ended up at First Beach and we sat down in the sand after Nona suggested we build a sand castle. "So don't you get lonely? I mean being without your family, and having to stay in your family's old house all alone?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I mean I have Thorin so I'm not completely alone of course, but I miss listening to my brother play the piano while I read a book, I miss going on shopping trips with Alice and gossiping with her about basically everything, I miss talking to Esme a lot, she is basically my mother, and I always could talk to her. I miss spending time with Carlisle in his study, watching Rosalie working on her car and listening to her bitch about whatever was bothering her that day, and playing video games with Jasper and Emmett." I looked out to the ocean, I had never really thought about stuff like that in a long time. I guess because of course nobody ever asked me about it… But I did really miss my family.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a warm hand on my arm, I looked up at Nona, she had a small sad smile on her face, "Don't worry leech you'll see your blood sucking family again soon!"

I started laughed at her words and gave her a playful shove, "Even when you're being nice you still act like a totally bitch!" I stated with a smirk. Nona gave me a smirk right back and then went back to her side of the sand castle.

I saw the sun start to rise in the sky and for the first time I got a good look at my newly acquired singer. Nona didn't look like your typical Quilete girl, her skin was fairly light, but she did have the long dark colored hair, but it was a little bit lighter than my hair right now. In fact if you just looked at her you'd have no idea that she was even part Native American!

We finished our horrible excuse for a sandcastle and we both laughed at it and then started to destroy it and watched as the waves crashed upon it. We stood there for a few more moments until we both heard a wolf howl in the distance and Nona groaned, "I guess it's time to go back to patrol." She paused for a few moments before groaning again, "Damn it! I spent my whole patrol with you! Sam probably going to make me do an extra patrol this morning! And that means I have to patrol with PAUL!"

I laughed and gave her a pat on the back, "Oh come on pup, Paul can't be THAT bad!"

Nona started to laugh at my words, "You're so naïve sometimes it's so adorable!" She said as she reached over and pinched my checks. I rolled my eyes and pushed her hand away.

"Well I guess I better head home then." I said with a smile, "I'll see you around Nona, and don't be a stranger, come by the house anytime! I'll more than likely be there." Nona nodded saying that she will more than likely take me up on that offer multiple times. And with that I started to run home.

Once I finally got home it was 6 o'clock in the morning, I didn't know what time Bella was going to call me but I figured that I should be ready for whenever she does call, or if she just decides to show up randomly again. So I rushed upstairs and took a quick shower, and then I threw on an old pair of faded skinny jeans and a white baggy tank top, and over it I put on a grey cardigan, I left my hair alone and let it dry naturally which gave my hair a nice beach wavy look.

After I was done getting dressed I started to look around the house for Thorin, who I was surprised to not have seen the entire time I was getting ready. I finally found him resting on the back porch, I smiled at my husky and then went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea, and while I waited for the tea I went up to my room and grabbed the book I was currently reading, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. After the tea was ready I poured myself a cup and then put together a nice little doggy breakfast for Thorin and then walked onto the back porch balancing all three things with surprising grace.

I watched and smiled as Thorin's tail started to wag at a hundred miles per hour when he saw me carrying his breakfast, I sat it down in front of him and he dove into it like he hadn't been fed in years, I laughed and sat down in one of the comfy chairs on the back porch and set my cup of tea on the small table beside me, I opened my book and started to read out loud to Thorin. This had become a normal routine thing for us on Saturday mornings, I would get myself a cup of tea, Thorin's breakfast, and a book and then we would sit out on the front porch together while I read whatever book I had a loud.

 ** _""Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_**

 ** _Teach us something please,_**

 ** _Whether we be old and bald,_**

 ** _Or young with scabby knees,_**

 ** _Our heads could do with filling_**

 ** _With some interesting stuff,_**

 ** _For now they're bare and full of air,_**

 ** _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_**

 ** _So teach us something worth knowing,_**

 ** _Bring us back what we've forgot,_**

 ** _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_**

 ** _And learn until our brains all rot...""_**

I read aloud with a little bit of a tune, I absolutely loved the Harry Potter series, I could read it over and over again and it would still feel like I was reading it for the very first time. I continued to read the book in my hands for about an hour and a half until I heard my cell phone in my back pocket start to ring. I sighed and put down my book and pulled my phone out and saw that it was none other than Ms. Swan, I pressed the answer button and then placed my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. You're up rather early." I stated as started to read my book to myself.

I heard Bella chuckle slightly before she spoke, _"Well I did some internet searching and found some scrap yards and found out time they opened and everything, so I was about to head out."_ I chuckled to myself slightly surprised she was still wanting to go through with the whole motorcycle plan. But I guess this was Bella we're talking about here, so I shouldn't be too surprised. _"What about you? Why are you up so early?"_ Bella asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm usually always up and about at this time, I get up early and go for a run with Thorin, and then afterwards we come back, I make breakfast for both of us and then we sit out on the front porch while we eat." I stated plainly as I turned a page in my book.

 _"What about your mom?"_ Bella asked, and I just answered saying that she joined us for breakfast when she was with back from her business trips, but for the most part it was just Thorin and I. "Well that sounds kind of lonely if you ask me…" Bella said and I started to laugh.

"Oh like you're the one to talk! You've been playing the part of the lone wolf for like months!" I said jokingly, and hoped she would take it that way.

I heard Bella laugh slightly, _"Yeah I guess you're right…"_

"Yeah I usually am." I stated with a smirk, "Hey well I'm going to get back to my dog and book, call me when you are done dumpster diving, and have found your mechanic." I said and didn't give her a chance to reply before I hung up. I turned to Thorin who was now beside me and had placed his head on my lap, I ran my fingers through his fur and realized how long it had gotten, "Thorin you need a haircut. You are getting way too shaggy for my liking."

Thorin lifted up one of his paws and used it to hide his face, he absolutely hated going to the groomers, but he really did need a haircut, so I called and set him up an appointment for today in about two hours. So I spent the extra time I had before then reading a couple more chapters in my book and then half an hour before Thorin's appointment I dragged him to the Impala and basically had to shove him into the backseat, and once I finally got him in I made my way to the groomers.

Once I got there I once again got to have the fun job of dragging my huge husky around, and finally got him into the little grooming shop. The staff there greeted me kindly, but I could tell that they were not excited about having to give my husky and bath, because like I said Thorin does not like going to the groomers so he being the most stubborn dog to have ever walked the Earth did not make it easy for them. Which ended with me having to apologize a million and one times and having to leave an extra-large tip.

When the staff took Thorin to the back they told me it would probably take about an hour or two until he was done, I nodded and told them I'd be back and to call if they had any problems or if they got done earlier. I walked out of the shop and made my way down the street towards the store Mike and his family ran hoping Mike would be working this morning. And I was not disappointed because right when I walked in I saw Mike standing at the register looking bored out of his mind.

"Oi Newton! Aren't you supposed to be working?!" I called to him and he immediately jumped in surprised and then rolled his eyes when he saw me walking in.

"What in the world are you doing up this early Greenleaf!?" Mike called back to me as I made it to the checkout area and hopped on the counter.

I shrugged, "Putting my dog through absolute torture, aka getting him groomed." I said with a laugh.

Mike laughed as well and nodded, "So I heard that you are going to teach the newly resurrected Bella riding lessons." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Damn can Jess like not tell you everything?" Mike laughed and shook his head. "Yes. I told her that I would teach her to ride a motorcycle, but she had to find a bike that could be repaired and also find someone that could help her work on it to fix it up."

Mike nodded with a small smirk on his face, "So basically you are sending her on a wild goose chase."

I smirked and nodded, "Bingo! Finally someone that put the pieces together! Here's what I'm thinking; she will spend a couple of days trying to find a bike that can be in some way, shape or form repairable, and then she'll have to spend a few more days looking around for a mechanic type person that will be willing to help her FOR FREE, and then actually get the bike running, so I'm hoping that sometime during all that searching Bella will realize how crazy and insane this is and will just give up." I said explaining my secret plan/hope to Mike while I reached over and grabbed a bottle of water for the cooler beside me and then continued, "And by the time she realizes this she will already be back to her old self, whatever that's like, and then ta-da Zombie Bella problem solved!"

Mike chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think it will be that easy. Bella, well at least the old Bella, was pretty stubborn, and when she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her." Yeah, I could pretty much confirm that statement. She was pretty stubborn, but what she was wanting to do was insane, and not to mention impossible. I mean the odds of her pulling off all those things I listed are extremely slim!

I opened my mouth to reply to Mike but suddenly the sound of my phone in my messenger bag started to ring. I groaned, "That's probably the groomers telling me that my dog is insane and has like found a way to latch himself onto the ceiling or something." I complained I searched in my bag for my phone as Mike laughed at my statement. When I finally found my phone I was surprised that it wasn't the groomer's ID that popped up but instead Bella's. "It's Bella, maybe she has given up already and has decided to like try sewing or something instead." I said with a smirk to Mike as I hit the answer button. I opened my mouth to say hello but Bella spoke up before I could.

 _"I found two bikes and someone willing to help us! So are you ready!?"_ Bella exclaimed excitedly into the phone and my eyes went wide.

Well I guess the odds weren't as slim as I thought…

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7!**

 **Emery/Winnie's singer has finally appeared! She is a character my wonderful friend came up with, and she also helped me write the parts that involved her character and my character. So a big thank you to her for all her amazing help, and a big pat on the back for being able to deal with all the writer's anxiety I have! Hahaha!**

 **Another thing is I wanted to take a moment to like always thank you all for all the support you have given me! I know that so far this story may not be as amazing as the first one but thank you so much for sticking with me, and I promise that it will get better and more exciting!**

 **I also want to say that I love hearing from you guys so please please please do not hesitate to leave me a review/comment asking any questions that you may have, any suggestions you have for the story, or anything that you like or don't like. I'm usually pretty good at replying and answering your questions! So bring them on! :)**

 **Well that's all I have for now so until next time stay safe and glorious!**


	8. Time to Move on?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 8!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 8!**

I could not believe this was happening! But yet there I was riding shotgun in Bella's old beat up pickup truck, on our way to La Push to meet up with none other than Jacob Black who had volunteered to help Bella with repairing the two beat up bikes that now sat in the bed of the truck.

I just sat there trying to wrap my mind around it all, I was positive that the odds off this actually happening were like a million to one! Well I was never good at math so I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. Anyways as Bella drove down the road she talked to me about how she found the bikes and was able to find out that Jacob was a pretty decent mechanic. I smiled and listened to the girl, I felt like I should have me concerned or upset about all of this but I couldn't bring myself to, she was acting like the old Bella again so I defiantly wasn't going to be the one to rain on her parade.

When finally arrived at the Black's home in La Push, Bella turned off the truck and hopped out to meet Jacob who was running towards then with a giant smile on his face. I stayed where I was in the passenger seat and watched as the two friends talked for a couple of minutes, and when they started to walk over to the truck I decided it was my time to get out and 'introduce' myself to him. I hopped out of the truck and gave Jacob a smile, "So you're the mechanic." I said and held my hand out to him.

Jacob chuckled and nodded and took my hand and shook it, "I guess so. So that must make you the riding instructor." I laughed and nodded saying that I was. "Jacob Black" He then said and pulled his hand back.

"Emery Greenleaf. Nice to meet you Jacob!" I replied with a smile. "So you think you can get these pieces of scrap metal to run?" I asked with a smirk and motioned over to the bikes that Bella was now uncovering.

He looked at the bikes, laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I can sure as hell try!" He then smiled at Bella, who gave him a bigger smile in response. He then walked over to the truck to start unloading then old motorcycles.

Bella then gave him a worried look, "Oh be careful Jake! Those are really…" But stopped talking though when she saw Jake lift up one of the bike and take it out of the truck bed. "Wow Jake! You know that steroids are really bad for you right?" She said with a joking smile.

Jacob laughed and I just stood there listening and watching the two carefully. The kind of strength that Jacob was showing off was too much for a regular teenage boy to have even after adding in puberty. He was close to shifting, but I wasn't 100 percent how close though… I then decided to send a quick text to Sam telling him to keep an extra close eye on the young Black.

After that we went straight to the garage and got to work, and when I said got to work I actually mean that Jacob did most of the work, I helped out where I could while also learning a thing or two, and Bella just sat there and kept us company. And that's basically how the next three weeks went, Bella and I would go to school, and then Bella would go straight to La Push after school to go help Jake with the bikes and I would join her when I could. I couldn't go every day because even though Sam did somewhat trust me, he didn't trust me enough to let me be at La Push every day!

So the days I didn't go to La Push with Bella I would spend time with others people like Angela or Jess, and Nona usually came by the house regularly after her patrols now, so I spent a lot of time with her, and of course I also spent time with my favorite furry companion Thorin!

At the end of the third week I was sitting with Bella and Jake in Jake's garage, when suddenly two boys walked in. Bella and I gave each other curious looks and then turned back to the two boys who were now talking to Jake, completely ignoring us. And after a few more awkward moments I cleared my throat and getting Jacob's attention.

He turned to Bella and me giving us an embarrassed smile then turned to his two friends, "Oh sorry! Uh guys this is Bella and Emery." He said introducing us to the two boys and then turned to us again, "Girls these two idiots are Embry and Quil." Bella and I smiled at the two boys who were now looking both of us over.

"So which one of you is Jake's girlfriend?" Embry asked with a smirk and Quil laughed.

"Man don't you remember that's Bella! He said that Emery was just the hot one!" Quil said matching Embry's smirk.

Bella and I looked at each other and then at Jake who was now chuckling nervously, "Uhhh I actually said that they were both friends that were girls, and I said that Emery was like okay looking."

I then gave Jake a playful glare, "Oh so I'm not hot? I'm just okay looking?" Jak then quickly turned to me, eyes wide and not knowing what to say, "I'd stop talking now before you dig yourself an even deeper hole." I said with a laugh.

The two boys laughed and then Quil spoke up, "Well I don't remember those being his exact words, do you Embry?" Embry nodded in agreement with Quil.

"Yeah Jake and I are just friends…" Bella said finally speaking up and I started to laugh along with Embry and Quil. Bella gave me an odd look and I just shook my head, she was so clueless sometimes.

"Ohhh burn!" Quil exclaimed and gave Jake a playful shove.

Jake just rolled his eyes, "Yeah well this is coming from Quil who took his own cousin to prom." After that was said the wrestling match began and Embry slowly moved over to Bella and me.

"My money is on Quil!" He said with a laugh, the two of us laughed and Bella then spoke up again saying that she would take that bet. But I kept my mouth shut, and watch Jacob, he was still getting stronger, which meant he was getting closer to shifting… I could really do anything but give Sam another heads up, but besides that all I could do was hope that Sam or one of the others were close by when the phase happened.

"Yo Emery you want to come back to Earth and join us?" I turned and saw Embry smiling at me, I laughed and then apologized for spacing out. "So have you lived in Forks long?" He asked trying to sound casual.

I shook my head, "Not too long, I moved here about 6 months ago, give or take." Embry nodded and then started to ask me a few other questions, and I answered them kindly but was confused about why he wasn't including Bella in the conversation, so after the fifth question I decided to include the girl, "So Bella you think you're going to be ready to ride one of these bad boys when they're ready?!" I asked her with a smirk.

Bella smiled and nodded excitedly, "You think you'll be able to teach me?" At that I laughed and nodded and said that I was up for the challenge. The conversation went on from there and a couple moments later Jake and Quil finished wrestling and joined the conversation.

After about an hour of talking my phone went off letting me know I had a text message, I looked and saw that it was from Nona. _'Hey, just got done with patrol. If you don't have any food I'm going home.'_ I laughed as I read the message and then stood up, "Well I need to head home."

Bella gave me a confused look, "Why do you have to leave?" She asked sounding disappointed.

"My friend Nona is heading to my house as we speak, I need to try and beat her there or else she'll break in and steal like half of the food in my kitchen." I answered as I gathered up my things and picked up my helmet; I was about to leave when I saw the three boys with strange looks on their faces, "What? You got a problem with my friend?" I said with a defensive glare.

Jake sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not that really. It's just…" Jacob trailed off leaving wanting to know what the hell they were getting at.

"Nona is a cool girl. We were friends with her when she first moved here, but after a while she started to act all moody and shit. And then out of nowhere she suddenly became all buddy buddy with Sam and the other Hall Monitors" Quil said helping out his nervous friend.

"What do you mean Hall Monitors?" I asked.

"Well it's more like the Hall Monitors on steroids." Embry said, "They basically are these big tough guys that walk around La Push like they own the damn place. And they basically worship the ground Sam Uley walks on."

I nodded and turned to look at Bella who was now listening intently and with a curious look on her face, shit I knew that face! That face got me into a hot mess of a problem last year! I shook my head and then turned back to the boys, "Well maybe there's a reason or something?"

They just shrugged, "As long as they stay away from us." Jake said ending the conversation. I sighed and shook my head one last time before walking out of the garage and towards my bike.

"Hey Emery wait up!" I turned and saw Embry running towards me, "So uhhh nice bike." He said suddenly becoming nervous.

"Yeah… Thanks…" I said with a slightly confused look on my face. Why did he follow me out here? "Is there something you needed Embry? Because I've got to get going." I said looking at the time on my phone.

Embry nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I just wanted to know if you were coming by tomorrow, Quil and I were thinking of coming by and helping you three out with the bikes." He then chuckled before continuing. "By the looks of it you guys could use all the help you can get."

I slowly nodded, "Okay… Well I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow. But you should probably ask Jacob and Bella about helping out. It's more their project than mine." I said with a small smile and then hopped on my bike, turning it on, "I've got to go, I'll see you around Embry!" I then put on my helmet and sped down the road towards home.

Once I got there I noticed that my front door was already opened and shook my head as I walked in, "You know you could just wait outside for me you know!" I call out.

Nona appeared in my living room carrying a bag of chips with a smirk on her face, "Girl you are hella slow! I was dying of starvation!" She said and she jumped onto the couch, "Oh and you may or may not need to get a new lock for your front door."

I groaned, "Seriously Nona!?" I then went over to my front door and saw that the lock was indeed broken. Great one more thing I had to worry about. "Do you want me to just get you a key?" I asked as I walked back into the living room and sat down beside her.

Nona gave me an 'are you serious look', "Are you trying to key me? Come on if you're going to do that at least buy me dinner first." At that I laughed and looked around the room noticing that something was missing.

"Hey where the hell is my dog?!" I exclaimed and stood up quickly calling out his name I then heard a jingle coming from upstairs and the sound of paws running down that staircase, I then see Thorin practically leaping towards me and pounced on me, making me fall to the ground. He acted like I hadn't seen him in years as he licked my face with his tail wagging as fast as I have ever seen it.

I laughed and gave him a scratch behind the ears as he finally got off of me, "Thorin is the only man I need in my life!" I say as I wrap my arms around him.

Nona laughed shaking her head, "He is smarter than 99% of the male population." At that we both laughed. But that reminded me of something.

"Oh by the way I think Jacob is getting close to popping soon. He was wrestling with Quil today and I noticed that he has gotten even stronger than before." Nona nodded and shook her head.

"That kid has no idea. He absolutely hates me and the rest of the guys." She stated plainly before shoving a chip into her mouth, "He think we are all just over sized bullies."

I gave her a smirk, "Well I don't know what he means by that, he is obviously way taller and bigger than you." I stated with a wink. Nona growled playfully and threw the now empty balled up chip bag at my head.

"Hey I'm taller than you!" She exclaimed. I laughed and reminded her that I can be as tall as I want to be, which made her growl at me once again. At that we both laughed for a couple of moments before Nona got back to the conversation, "So what about the other two? Quil and Embry."

I shrugged, "I just barely met them today so I don't know much about them." I stated and stood up and sat down in the arm chair near the back. "Why? Does Sam think they're about to hop out of the frying pan and into the fire soon?"

Nona nodded, "We have a pool going by the way; on who is going to pop first." Nona said as she patted the spot beside her and signaled for Thorin to join her on the couch which he did instantly, "My money is on Jacob, but Paul and Jared says it's going to Embry. You want in?"

I laughed slightly and shrugged, "What the hell why not. I say that it'll be Jacob." Nona nodded with a smirk. "Well I've seen more of him than I have the other two so yeah. And besides you have to include the fact that I'm hanging around him a lot."

Nona groaned at my words, "That's another thing, Sam thinks you are hanging out in La Push too much. He thinks that you're the reason Jacob is getting ready to phase so soon." I rolled my eyes and said that Sam was an idiot. Nona instantly, "That's exactly what I said, because you hide your leech side while you're on the rez. So his assumption is stupid."

I chuckled and then started to think of a while, "Well maybe he's not completely wrong. Even though I can hide my vampire side, at the end of the day I'm still a vampire. So maybe it's still affecting the boys at La Push."

Nona waved my idea off, "Nah girl he is just being paranoid." She then paused for a couple of moments before she continued, "But on second thought it might be best if you tone down the visits a bit. Having to listen to Sam's bitching about it a loud and telepathically is annoying the fuck out of me!" She exclaimed making me start to laugh.

Nona was at my house until she had to go on another patrol at midnight, so like Cinderella she bounced out at midnight, and left me alone with my thoughts. I was really considering about making my visits to La Push less frequent, because if I was the reason Jacob and the other boys were changing so quickly then maybe if I backed off then maybe they would be able to live a normal life for a little bit longer.

After that, my days seemed to become a lot duller. I would get up, go to school, and then come home. Sometimes I would hang out at La Push or I would hang out with one of my friends from school, but mostly I just spent my days at home with Thorin and Nona, who had practically moved in at that point.

It on a Saturday night I was sitting in my living room watching The Walking Dead when Nona stormed into the house, walked passed me straight into the kitchen, and a few moments later came back out with a bag of sunflower seed and a bottle of tequila. She sat down beside me and put the bag of sunflower seed on the coffee table and then opened the bottle of tequila and taking a large drink. I watched her in interest and waiting to see what she would say first.

"We fucking lost the damn bet." She stated and passed me the bottle of tequila as I groaned at her words.

"You're kidding me!" I exclaimed and then took a drink from the bottle, "Please tell me it was Quil so at least we can say we didn't lose to the boys." It was Nona's turn to groan as she snatched the bottle from my hand.

"I wish! Fucking Call had to be the first one to pussy out." She said complaining loudly.

"Well technically he didn't chicken out of anything. In a way he kind of stepped up a little and…" I quickly stopped that statement when I saw the look on her face, "You're right! What a little bitch!" Nona's face expression changed and she nodded in approval and took another big gulp of alcohol. "So Call is a mutt now. How did that go?"

Nona shrugged, "It happened about three days ago, and it was pretty much same old same old. Anger flowing, boom giant wolf, indescribable panic attack, crazy explanations, awkward silence, and then acceptance."

"So basically just a regular day?" I said with a smirk taking the tequila from Nona's hands and taking a sip. And then I turned to her and glared, "Wait! What the hell this happened three days ago and you are just now telling me!?"

"Yep." She said with a pop of the 'p' at the end and then continued, "And hey I got a lot of shit going on in my life."

I roll my eyes at her and decided to move on. "How much money did we lose?" I asked after a few moments, not really knowing how much money the bet actually was.

Nona groaned, "Twenty freaking bucks! So basically forty including your half." She then turned dramatically to me, "Which reminds me I paid your share so cough it up Ms. Silver Spoon!" She said and held out her hand that wasn't hold the tequila bottle.

I laugh and reached over to my purse, took a twenty dollar bill out of my wallet and handed it to her. "Here's your money Scrooge!"

We both laugh as Nona quickly pocketed the money. The rest of the night we spent watching The Walking Dead, drinking alcohol, and seeing how far we could spit our sunflower seed shells.

That next morning was Sunday, and I was up and about getting ready for church, yes I do go to church! No I'm not going to tell you what religion I am or anything like that, so don't get all offended! Anyways I was up in my bedroom, I had my long brown hair down and curled, I put on a long maxi skirt with a black and white chevron pattern, I pulled a white tank top over my head and put on a light blue jean button up shirt leaving it unbutton. I then put on a long gold necklace with sea foam green colored stones grouped together at the bottom, I then slid a large gold watch onto my left wrist and put an assortment of different gold rings on the fingers of my right hand. I then put on a pair of black open toed sandals, I grabbed my bible off of my desk and then walked downstairs.

Once I got there I rolled my eyes at Nona who was passed out on my couch with Thorin, those two were so similar in some ways it was kind of scary! I decided to let them both sleep so I snuck passed them and into the kitchen where I wrote a note for Nona telling her where I was going, I also got turned off the coffee maker and pulled out a coffee cup for her. When I set the coffee cup down I smirked and put a copy of my house key I had made for her inside the cup. I was keying her! I was tired of having to replace locks and windows because of her misadventures trying to get into my house.

After that I walked into the garage and hopped into my Impala and drove down the street towards the church. Once I got there I saw Jess and Angela standing outside of the building waiting for me. I smiled and waved at them when I got out of the car, then made my way over to them.

They both gave me a quick hug before we headed inside, "It's so weird seeing you dress up like this Emery!" Angela said with a laugh.

I giggled, "What you don't think I can be girly!?" I said with mock hurt.

Angela shook her head and playfully shoved me, "You know what I mean! It's just at school you always dress like…" She trailed off trying to think of the right word.

"A bum." Jess said plainly finishing Angela's sentence, "You dress like a bum. A cute bum of course, but a bum none the less." She then smirked at me.

I laughed, "Oh I see how it is!" I exclaim as we walk towards our Sunday school classroom.

The two girls laugh with me, "Well you know it's a sin to lie in church!" Angela stated with a giggle.

"Angie I'm pretty sure it's a sin to lie anywhere." Jess laughed.

When we arrived to our classroom we all sat down around a round table, it was a fairly small church and of course town so our Sunday school class was made up of me, Jess, and Angela and then a couple other teenagers that went to Forks High.

I'm not going to go into the details about the Sunday school lesson because that would take forever, but afterwards the three of us headed to the chapel, "So does Bella seem to be back to her old self now?" I asked them as we walked.

The two girls were silent of a couple of moments and then Angela spoke up, "I guess. In a way she is. But she's acting really reckless lately."

Jess nodded in agreement, "Yeah I saw her yesterday, I ran into her while I was visiting Mike during his break at work, she got a huge cut on her forehead!"

At her words Angela and I stopped walking and looked at Jess with shock, "What the heck happened?! Is she okay?" Angela asked quickly, while I stayed quiet still in shock. Bella got hurt and I didn't even know about it! Why hadn't she called me?

Jess looked at the two of us surprised, "You two didn't know? Well Bella said that her friend Jacob started to give her motorcycle lessons, and she hit a bump and landed on a rock, cut her head up real bad."

Okay what the actual hell!? I was supposed to give her riding lessons! Why didn't she let me know that she was ready! Hell why didn't she tell me the bikes were fixed!? I stood there for a few moments trying to process everything but Angela interrupted my thoughts, "Emery are you okay?" She asked me calmly.

I mentally shook my head and then turned to the two girls, "I'm fine. I just thought that she would have told me. She didn't even tell me that the bikes were fixed." I sighed and started to walk towards the chapel once again and they followed me, "I guess I just thought we were friends, I guess I was wrong." That stung. It seriously stung. Not just for me as Emery but for me as Winnie. To just be shoved to the side like that… But I guess I couldn't blame her, I wasn't Winnie to her. I wasn't someone she saw as a sister, I was just some girl that could ride a bike.

 _"Just as everything was coming together, when you could literally see the Promised Land in sight from the mountaintop, Moses died. This great and awesome leader that was loved and revered by so many died. The people would have to face some of the most powerful armies to date, without their leader. They would be going into land they had not spied out for 40 years, and who knows what would happen. In the past when they were losing a battle, all they had to do was to hold up Moses's arms and their army would start winning. But now they were no arms to hold up. They didn't even know where Moses was buried because the Lord buried him._

 _Have you ever been there before? Somebody you loved and admired, whom you depended is no longer here with you to go on with you with the challenges of life staring at you. Death, divorce or a breakup has left you holding the bag alone. Sometimes it's not even a person, sometimes it's a job, or a career that has come to an end but you still have a life ahead of you. It can happen even to a church, when the spirit that once united a people has been broken by selfishness or petty concerns, yet the church must still forward. In these circumstances. You're left wondering, well what am I going to do now."_

I sat there listening to the sermon and it got me thinking, what if the day that Bella no longer need me around had finally come. What do I do if it has? I never thought about that because I just always thought she would be around, she would always need me to watch over her. But if she now had Jacob… Why do I stick around?

 _"Sometimes in order for us to move forward God is going to ask some things of us that are going to require us to be strong and courageous. We are going to be scared, and things are going to happen that will get us real discouraged. Sometimes we are going to do exactly what God wanted, and end up getting beat like Paul. That can be discouraging. But it was part of Jesus' experience as well. But in the midst of it all, we must still remember the battle is not ours, it's the Lord's."_

I sighed and rested my forehead into my hands, this was one of those sermons that somehow related exactly to what was happening in your life at that moment, and the feeling worry mixed with the nervousness because I now knew what I had to do sunk deep into my stomach.

It was time for me to move on. I had to leave Forks for good.

 **Ohhhhh! Cliffhanger! It's a big one this time! Will Emery really leave Forks for good now? Or will something happen that makes her stick around? I guess you will have to wait to find out! ;)**

 **Sorry it has been so long since the last update! I have been super busy and also I've also been working on a new fanfiction as well! It's a Harry Potter one so if you are a Potterhead you should totally check it out and show it some love! It's called The Unknown Godmother Of Harry James Potter.**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love and leave a comment or click on that Favorite/Follow button!**

 **So until next time stay safe and brilliant! :)**


	9. Tequila, London, & Punches!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 9!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

After church was over I got into my car and drove down the road towards home, I got out my phone to call Alice but before I could even start dialing the number, my phone started to buzz and Alice's picture came up. I smiled fondly before answering, "Hey I was just about to dial your number." I said into the phone.

I heard Alice giggle, _"I know silly! And I know what you're wanting to do."_ She then said seriously. I sighed, of course she knew. I couldn't hide anything from this girl.

"I just think it's time Alice. I mean Bella doesn't need me anymore. She has Jacob, and his little group." I said and then paused, "And she is also getting back to her old self… So why am I still around?"

Alice sighed too, _"I understand Emery. I really do. I just don't feel comfortable with you leaving and not being able to see her future."_

"I know Alice. But I don't have any reason to stay, the only people that would really be affected by me leaving are Jess, Angela, and Nona." I replied as I pulled into my garage, finally arriving home. And yes Alice already knew about Nona being a singer and the fact that she was a werewolf, she got quite the kick out of that.

Alice didn't say anything for a couple of moments and then she finally spoke up, _"Well how about this, you leave Forks for a while. You can come visit us. Gives you some time away from all of the stress and craziness. Then after a while you can go back to Forks with a clear head clean slate."_

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose, "But Alice, I just really think that my time here is over. I can't stay here if the person I'm trying to help doesn't need me." I said as I climb out of my car and walked into the house, I set my purse on the counter and sat down on the nearest stool.

I heard Alice sigh once again, _"I knew you were going to say all this. I just wish I could talk you out of it..."_

I smiled sadly, "I know sis. But this is just something that I know needs to happen."

Alice was quiet once again but I could hear typing and a few muffled whispers. _"Okay we booked you two flights. The first one leaves tomorrow morning, and you go back to Forks in two weeks."_ I got confused about that, why would they book me two different flights, but before I could ask Alice cut me off, _"The first one is just for a visit, just for you to see where we are living now, and to see if you are up for actually completely leaving Forks." Okay yeah that made sense. "The next flight will be a month after you get back to Forks, it will give you enough time to give excuses, pack, and say goodbye."_

I nodded as I listened to Alice's plan, it wasn't as quick as I wanted it to be but it would have to do. Before I could say anything I heard a jingle and turned around, I saw Thorin happily making his way over to me. I smiled at him but then my eyes widen, "Alice what about Thorin? I'm not leaving him behind!" I exclaim into the phone going into full panic mode.

I heard Alice laugh on the other side of the phone, _"Emery calm down! We live in the London country side, Thorin will love it here!"_ I breathed a sigh of relief at her words and smiled then thanked her.

After that we talked and planned out everything for a couple of minutes more and then said goodbye and hung up the phone. After that I sat in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, my mind wondered through everything that had happened in the past two hours, then after that I decided that it was time to get packing. So I walked upstairs with Thorin and got to work.

* * *

While I was packing I had called Jess and Angela, told them that I was meeting my mother out in London for some mother-daughter bonding trip, Angela thought it was sweet that my mother was doing that, Jess was extremely jealous and called me a bitch. I laughed and told her that I would bring her back something cute. I didn't call Nona and tell her though, I couldn't tell her over the phone. So I waited until around 6 o'clock pm when I knew she would show up after she went on her patrol.

And without fail I heard my front door open and slam close from upstairs, "You keyed me you little bitch!" I couldn't help but burst into laughter at her words. Yeah I would have a really hard time without her around all the time! I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room, "What the hell is all of this!?" Nona exclaimed when she saw my bags packed.

I turned to her and sighed, "I'm going to visit my family. I'll be gone for about two weeks." I said, not wanting to say what was really going on just yet.

Nona nodded and sat down in my desk chair, "Well that's good. You need a break from this hell hole!" She said with a smirk, but that smirk quickly disappeared when she saw the look on my face, "Why do I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Bella doesn't need me around anymore Nona. She doesn't have nightmares anymore, she spends all of her time with Jacob and barely even thinks about my brother anymore, and hell she didn't even tell me the bikes were done! She got Jacob to teach her how to ride." I exclaimed and then leaned up against my closet door. "My point is, I was just going to stick around until Bella was okay. And from what I can see, she's fine. So why am I still here?"

Nona stayed quiet for a couple of moments, "You can't leave." She said firmly then stood up, walking over to me, "Okay you just can't leave. You… You're my person. I mean if I were to kill someone, you'd be the person I'd call to help me dispose of the body." I chuckled at her statement.

"You know that is exactly what I thought about Alice, but now I feel like you fit the part better…" I smiled sadly and then walked over to my bed, "I mean Alice is my sister, and I love her, but she is more of my Charmed Sister now. But you… You are definitely my Twisted Sister." It was true, now that I had gotten to know Nona, I felt like she was more like my Twisted Sister, and that Alice was my Charmed Sister.

Nona smirked, "Well duh. I'm the one that helps you commit a crime and get away with it with a smile. She's the one that helps you get out of a jam with as much grace and dignity as possible." We both started to laugh, I was going to have to tell Alice that she was now my Charmed Sister, and that Nona was now my Twisted Sister. Nona then stopped laughing and got back to the main point, "You are my person. What am I supposed to do after patrols? Who am I supposed to watch The Walking Dead and Sons of Anarchy with? And more importantly who am I supposed to vent to about the complete ass hats I have to deal with on a daily basis?!"

I gave Nona a sad smile, stood up and walked over to her, then pulled her into a hug, "Oh what are we going to do?" I said sadly as she hugged me back tightly. "I don't know what I'll do without you breaking my doors and windows. Stealing all of my food, even though I don't need it, and then bitch at me when I don't have anything to eat in the kitchen." I said as I felt the tears form in my eyes.

Nona quickly pulled away, "You shut the hell up! You know damn well that we have a no crying rule set up for a reason!" She exclaimed as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes as well.

"We have it because if one of us starts to cry, then the other starts to cry." I said and decided to let her finish saying the rule.

Nona smirked, "And because crying is for pussies." She said and then groaned, "But we both started to cry, so now we both have to take shots of Fireball! And you bitch you are NOT allowed to have any trace vampire in you! If you do you have to take another shot! Better yet I'll shove the whole damn bottle down your throat!"

I cannot stop laughing as she grabs my hand and drags me downstairs and to the kitchen. She goes straight to the liquor cabinet and pulls out the bottle of Fireball along with a couple of other drinks and also two shot glasses, then made her way back over to me. "Okay so we are going to take these two shots, and then we will spend the rest of our night drinking, talking shit about the bitches we hate, and then complain about how hard it is for either of us to get drunk due to our supernatural genes." Nona said as she poured out shots of Fireball.

I laugh and reached over and grabbed my shot glass, "That sounds like the picture perfect night!" I said as we clicked our glasses together and took our shots.

* * *

It had been about two hours since we had started our night and we were now sitting on the back porch, both nursing a bottle a tequila and playing a rousing game of Never Have I Ever. "Okay, so never have I ever... Gone cliff diving!" I exclaimed proudly and smirked at my singer.

Nona rolled her eyes and took a drink, "Jesus Emery! Can you be anymore lame!?" Nona laughed as I flipped her off, and she started to think, "Oh never have I ever been to Chicago in the 1920's!" Nona state smirking, oh did I forget to mention that she was still trying to guess my age?

I chuckle and take a drink, "Oh the roaring 20's! That truly was one of the best time periods ever!" I said and raised my bottle up in cheers then took another drink, "So would you like a hint? Or are you feeling gutsy and want to take a guess?" I said jokingly.

Nona laughed and then thought for a couple of moments, "Okay, so were you around for the Titanic?"

I nodded, "Yes I was. But I'm not telling you if I was a human or a vampire!" I said, "I remember standing at the port in New York, just waiting for the unsinkable to arrive." I continued taking a sip of tequila, "Of course we didn't know at the time that the unsinkable ship was now resting in the bottom of the Atlantic." I sighed and then shook my head, "But that is another story of another time! Back to business, are you going to guess?"

Nona took my words as a challenge, took a giant drink and then turned to face me, "Okay. So you were around for the Titanic, and you were alive or a vampire during the 20's... You are 120!" She exclaimed proudly, thinking that she had guessed right.

I laughed, "Nope! I am not 120!" I said with a smirk that wiped the proud look off Nona's face. She replaced it with a glare and then took an angry drink.

After that we started to just talk, mostly about stuff going on in Nona's pack, gossip that was going around at my school and also around the town, and then finally the topic turned to Bella, "So why is Bella so important to you and the other leeches?" Nona asked and turned to me, "I mean you are going through all this shit, basically jumping through hoops to make her happy, and now also getting hurt by her and not getting mad. So I've got to ask, why?"

I sighed and took a sip of the almost empty bottle in my hand, "At first, and by first I mean the very beginning when Edward first met her, it was for my brother. I had never seen him so frazzled over a girl before; and that includes the time we were alive. So I did my best to support my brother, and also to watch over Bella." I then turn and look out into the forest, "But then I actually bonded with the girl. She became a sister to me, just like Alice, Rosalie, and you. So after the incident during her birthday and Edward said that we needed to leave... I knew that I needed to stay with her. I needed to make sure that she stayed safe, and to make sure she was going to be okay." I then looked down at my lap and pinched the bridge of my nose, "So I stayed. I left my family and my comfort zone, and stayed in Forks." I groaned, wishing that Nona would change the subject but knew that she wouldn't, "I stayed with the girl I saw as a sister. And now my sister doesn't need me, so I need to move on."

Nona listened intently to what I said and once I was done she looked away from me, "You get attached to people too easily. And you have some sort fetish with taking on other people's problems." I stared at her in shock. I knew that Nona was blunt and brutally honest and... Well actually that's it. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised, and before I could say anything Nona started to talk again, "Basically you are too nice. Which at times isn't always a bad thing, but in this situation your feelings got you screwed over."

I groan and leaned back in my seat, "I know. But hey one good thing came out of this!" Nona turned back to me with a curious look and I continued, "I found my singer, and it turns out she's pretty alright." I finished and gave her a wink.

Nona snorted rolling her eyes, "Just alright? I'm pretty sure that your life became 100 percent more awesome the moment you met me!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Which I nodded to and then we clicked out bottles together and chugged down the rest of our drinks.

* * *

In the morning Nona demanded to be the one to take me to the airport and I didn't fight it. So at about 4 o'clock in the morning Nona and I were loading up my Impala getting ready to head to the airport. I had changed into a pair of tight black yoga pants, a gray sports bra and over it I had on a white tank top. On my feet were a pair of gray and light blue Nike tennis shoes, and my hair was up in a large bun on the top of my head. So I was rocking the bum look, but hey I wasn't going to get all pretty for a plane ride!

Nona drove me to the Port Angeles airport and wouldn't listen to me when I told her that she didn't have to walk me to the gate. So she parked the car and helped me with my bags and also most importantly with Thorin. He did not like being in a cage, and getting him in there was probably the hardest task in the world! It took us about 20 minutes to get him in the damn thing! I hated doing it but there was no way in hell I was going to go anywhere without him!

After caging the mighty Thorin Barkinshield, I checked in my bags and reluctantly left Thorin with them, I hated that he had to ride in with the cargo, but with him being as big as he was there was no way her would be able to ride on the plane with me. But that didn't stop Nona from having to drag me away from Thorin almost in tears, geez I was like an overly attached mother! But hey in all fairness Thorin was my baby!

Anyways so after that incident Nona guided me over to security, where unfortunately we found out that Nona was not allowed to go with me to my gate. We stood there in front of security looking at each other, "So I guess this is it." I said quietly.

Nona nodded, "I guess so." She replied just as soft. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not coming back?" She asked, I think mostly to herself but I of course heard her.

I gave her a sad smile, "Because it is..." I stated, feeling the tears form in my eyes once again. Nona shook her head and I could tell she was fighting back tears as well.

"Bitch you know that you can't get rid of me that easily." She said with a smirk and we both started to laugh, and then she became serious once again, "Can we take a time out on our rules for a few moments" She asked.

I quickly nodded, "Thank god! I thought you would never ask!" I exclaimed and let the tears fall down my face as I pull her into a hug, "What am I going to do without you?"

Nona hugged me back tightly, "You had better come back! You have to! You are my best friend!" She exclaimed through her tears.

I pulled her closer to me, "You are my person Nona!" I said quietly to her and then reluctantly pulled away, "I'll call and text you all the time." I said trying to make the situation better. "And while you were asleep earlier I went to one of those sketchy 24 hour stores and restocked the kitchen, so you will have enough food to last you like a day..." I said with a laugh, "And you have a KEY! Please use it!" I said with a small smile, "And also take care of the Impala, and also my bike. Do not. I repeat DO NOT, let Bella get anywhere near my bike! Let alone my house. I have enough problems, I don't need her to go snooping around in places she doesn't need to be." I said with a smirk.

Nona nodded listening to all of my instructions, "Okay so basically don't break shit, don't eat like a starving man, don't wreck the car or bike, and make sure that the nosy bitch that is pushing you to leave me stays in her own damn lane."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Nona this isn't her fault. This is my choice, you can't blame her." I said calmly, but then saw that there was no changing her mind so I just shook my head, "But that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to miss the hell out of you!"

Nona smile slightly and pulled me into another hug, "You better!" She said and then pulled away, "Now get going before you miss your plane." I nodded and then made my way through security.

Once I was through I looked back and saw her still standing there smiling at me. I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up which she returned and then she turned and walked away.

I missed her already.

* * *

It had been a week since I had left Forks.

When I landed in London Alice was there waiting for me. We loaded up my things, after taking Thorin out of his cage of course, and then drove out to my family's England home. It a modern style home on the country side, and about two hours away from London. When I arrived my family greeted me with smiles and hugs. First was Esme who acted like she hadn't seen me in years, telling me that even though she was proud of me for helping Bella, she was glad to have me home. Carlisle greeted me next, he gave me a fatherly smile and hug said that he was happy to have me home, and that we would talk more about everything later. Rosalie ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug, saying that I was gone too long and that I needed to stay with them from now on. Emmett just gave me a quick hug but then moved on to playing with his BFF Thorin, which made me laugh. Jasper was last, he came up to me and gave me a polite nod, then gave my hand a quick kiss, I rolled my eyes and then pulled him into a hug.

Now it was a week later, I was sitting in Carlisle's office, watching him work and making casual conversation with him when he spoke up. I was ready to talk, about everything that happened in Forks. And also about what my next move was. So after about half an hour Carlisle stopped working knowing why I was there. "So. Where would you like to start Winifred?" He asked me with a small smile.

I returned the smile and then cleared my throat and began to speak. I told him everything, from my first day at school as Emery, to finding my singer, and then finally getting to my decision to leave Forks. "I guess I wasn't expecting Bella's moving on to hurt so much..." I said finishing my story.

Carlisle nodded, "Well let me start by saying that what you did though dangerous, was very brave, kind, and selfless." He said as he leaned back in his chair, "I know that if Bella and Edward knew what you did they would be grateful. They may voice and express it in a different way of course." He chuckled and smiled, "I believe though that if you felt that it was the right time to leave, then you were right. You are the only one who could decide whether that."

I sighed, "But what if I'm wrong? What if my feelings and thoughts are wrong?" I asked not really knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

Carlisle sighed as well, "Winnie. You acted on instincts, and nine times out of ten our instincts are us wanting to act on what we truly feel." He stated and looked me right in the eyes, "You felt that Bella no longer needed you watching over her correct?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, "Well then I would say that you already know your answer. You shouldn't second guess yourself."

I groaned and tried to wrap my mind around everything he said, Carlisle liked to answer questions with psychology and even sometimes in riddles so it took sometime to figure out what he was saying. "So you think that I was right to leave Forks?" I asked after figuring out what he said to me.

"I think that you did what you needed to do, and what you felt was right." He said with a smile and I laughed realizing what he was doing.

"Will you stop it with the riddles!" I said with a playful glare then asked him to give me a straight answer.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, "Yes. I believe you did the right thing. You where there for almost a year, and I believe if you stayed there any longer then you would have ended up hurting yourself more, and also might of made Sam Uley go crazy."

I chuckled and nodded, "I bet you deep down that right now he misses me!"

After I finished talking with Carlisle I left him alone in his office. I then went to go talk to Alice but ended up running into Rosalie first who asked me to help her out in the garage. I agreed and followed her out to the garage.

"I'm glad you're back Winnie." Rosalie said with a sisterly smile as we worked on the jeep. I smiled back at her telling her I missed her too. After a few moments Rosalie sighed and leaned up against the garage wall, "Bella is an idiot. Don't let what she says or does hurt you Winnie. You are an amazing girl, both as Winnie and Emery, so don't let what that reckless and nosy human does put you down." And with that Rosalie quickly changed the topic back to the jeep.

I watched my sister silently for a couple of moments and then smiled. "I love you Rosie." I said and then got back to work.

* * *

A couple of days later it I got a phone call from Jess, it was almost 7 in the morning in the UK but in Forks it was probably around 7 or 8 in the evening, so I wasn't too surprised. "Hey Jess!" I said as I pushed the phone to my ear.

 _"Oh my god! Some kid from La Push just like went off on Bella and punched her! I mean full on punch!"_ Jess exclaimed into the phone and my eyes went wide. What the hell!? I quickly started to ask Jess questions an eventually she started to tell me the full story. _"Okay so we were all at First Beach this afternoon, and we saw Bella and that Jacob kid walking around so we invited them over. Anyways we were all hanging out having fun when suddenly this girl came over to us and got in Bella's face yelling at her that she was the reason you left, that Bella was selfish, rude, and careless. And then BAM! She punched Bella right in the face! It was so intense! And then Jacob jumped in and just when it was about to turn into a full out fight these other guys came over and dragged the girl away!"_

I was shocked. What the hell!? That was all that was running through my head. I knew from Jess' story that it was Nona that punched Bella, seriously what the hell was she thinking!? I groaned and put my face into my hands. I'm not even gone for two weeks and Nona already loses her cool. Well I guess instead of being shocked about her punching Bella, I should be surprised that Nona lasted that long! If anything I would have thought Nona would have lost her cool the moment I was officially gone.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Is Bella okay?" I finally asked breaking my silence.

 _Oh yeah, she's fine minus the bloody nose and black eye."_ Jess stated calmly, as if the whole situation was no big deal.

My jaw dropped at her words, "Black nose and bloody eye?! I mean nose bloody... I mean... Hell you know what I mean!" I exclaimed into the phone. Jesus Nona really did a number on her, but surprisingly that was Nona holding back.

I heard Jess laughing at my word jumble on the other end, _"Yeah. But don't worry she is perfectly fine."_ Jess paused for a few moments before continuing, _"Hey about what that girl said though, about Bella being the reason you left... Is that true? I mean I know you are spending time with your mother, but the timing of it all does seem a little like strange..."_ I nodded listening to Jess.

"That's what Nona wants to think, because I told her about the whole Bella thing and then that I was going to London with my mom. And with Nona she has the special talent of jumping to conclusions, so in Nona's mind the fact that I left at that time was because of Bella." I stated plainly, which was a total lie.

I heard Jess sigh, _"Well we miss you so hurry up and get back here!"_ She exclaimed with a giggle. I laughed and told her I would be home at the end of the week. After that the conversation went on, mostly about the gossip I had missed and what London was like, and soon it was time to hang up, I told Jess to tell everyone I said hi and that I would see them soon. She said she would and that for me to enjoy the rest of my trip and to have a safe trip back.

Once I hung up with Jess I immediately called Nona, she picked up after the second ring, _"Ello there govna! How is life across the pond?"_ Nona said in a horrible British accent which made me want to laugh, but I didn't let myself. I couldn't, I was supposed to be mad at her!

"What the hell Nona!?" I exclaimed into the phone, "I gave you a list of things to do and not do, and I'm pretty sure that knocking Bella's lights out was NOT on that damn list!"

Nona scoffed and I could just tell that she was rolling her eyes, _"The bitch got what was coming."_ She replied out right and then continued, _"And besides you should actually be proud that I lasted as long as I did. I really wanted to beat her ass the moment you left, but I held it in! You should be proud not angry!"_

I groaned and ran a hand over my face, "Yes I'm proud that you lasted this long, but that's not the point! The point is that you shouldn't have done it!" I said trying to get through to my hot headed singer. "For one it will cause problems with me and Bella, because now she thinks that me leaving is her fault and I'm pretty sure that now she is going to start sticking her nose it my personal life!"

Nona snorted slightly, _"Why in the world do you care! You're starting your new life! You shouldn't care about what I do now!"_ I was speechless by her words, but mainly by I heard the resentment behind it.

I sighed, "Nona... I'm not starting a new life! I'm just moving! It's not like I'm completely disappearing." I said calmly now realizing the real reason behind her anger.

 _"What's the difference Em!? You're ditching me! You are going to go live your picture perfect life, and soon enough you will forget me entirely. So again why does matter what I do? Why should you even care?"_ Nona said and I could hear the hurt and resentment lacing her voice.

I stayed quiet for a couple of moments, not really knowing what to say. I understood why Nona felt this way, and she had a right to be. I mean I let myself become big part in her life and then out of nowhere I tell her I'm leaving... And that's when it hit me. I was acting just like Edward! Right when my life got difficult I bailed, I didn't think twice about how the people around me would feel about it. It must be a family trait...

"Nona I'm coming back." I said finally breaking the silence. "I'm sorry that I left in the first place, it was a cowardly thing for me to do."

Nona was quiet for a couple of moments and then finally spoke, _"Bitch I knew you were coming back! You told me you would be back in two weeks!"_

I laughed at her words, but I knew she knew what I meant. She always knew what I was saying. Once I finished laughing though I decided that I still needed to be mad at her, "But Nona seriously, you need to apologize to Bella. What you did was uncalled for, and could cause some serious tension with Jacob and the pack."

I heard Nona groan, _"No! I'm not going to apologize to that homewrecker! And in my defense Paul and Jared thought that I was brilliant so yeah."_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Bitch please! Of course Paul and Jared gave you pat on the back! They love seeing shit like that! So that doesn't get you off the hook! You need to apologize!"

 _"No way in hell leech! Like I said bitch had what was coming! So if she wants an apology from me she needs to apologize to me first!"_ Nona exclaimed into the phone.

I groaned, "Nona why in the hell would Bella need to apologize to you!? She has never even met you!"

 _"Well for one she is the reason you left. Two she gets way to clingy. And three she looked at me the wrong way the other day. So if you add it all up you can clearly see that she had it coming."_ Nona said in the most serious voice ever!

I stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then I couldn't hold it back any longer and I just started to laugh. I laughed harder than I had in weeks! Jesus Christ I missed this bitch!

After I was done laughing Nona stated that she couldn't stay on the line and chat because she had to go on patrol, so we said quick goodbyes and hung up. I then decided that it was time for a family meeting, so I called my family downstairs and to the living room.

"I have decided to stay in Forks." I stated clearly once everyone gathered in the living room.

Everyone was silent until Alice jumped up and pulled me into a hug, "Oh I knew you would end up going back!" She said and pulled away giving me a smile, "I knew that you were done with Forks yet!" She gave me a wink before going to sit down again.

"Well I think you are a idiot!" Rosalie exclaimed with a glare, "You are going back to the girl that has done nothing but be a total bitch to you. And is probably going to treat you just the same way!"

I sighed, "Rosalie I'm not just going back for Bella..."

"Like hell you aren't!" She yelled cutting me off, "Winnie. I understand you have a connection with her, but like you said before she obviously is perfectly capable of taking care of herself now! So if you go back then you'll only be putting yourself through more pain! Why would you want that!?"

"Rosie please believe me when I say that I'm not going back for Bella." I said calmly, "I'm not going back for Bella, Nona, or for anyone else. I'm doing this for me." I looked around the room at my family, "I've noticed something, Edward and I don't have a lot in common. We like different music, different books, different kinds of people. But the one thing we do have in common is that we both have a bad habit of running away. The moment life starts throwing us a curve ball and we split." I sighed and paused for a second before continuing. "But I can't do that anymore. I can't keep letting myself run away, it's cowardly and selfish." I then turned to Rosalie, "So please understand Rosie. I'm begging you to understand. I know you don't like Bella or anyone in Forks, but this is something I have to do. I have to break this habit."

Rosalie sighed and shook her head, "Winnie... I do understand what you are saying, but I don't like it. We just got you back, and now you are wanting to go back and stay there. In a place that will only bring you more pain and drama. I just can't hop on board with this."

I nodded, "Well will at least still love me?" I asked with a small smile.

Rosalie immediately stood up, rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug, "Of course I'll still love you! You're my little sister!" She said then pulled back giving me a smile back.

That when Esme spoke up, "I have to agree with Rosalie. We just got you back Winnie... I hate that you are leaving again." She said and stood up, she walked over to me and put her hands on either side of my face, "But I do understand. And as your mother I will support you and continue to love you." She then pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

The rest of my family followed, Emmett just gave me a thumbs up and told me not to do anything stupid while I was there, Jasper just gave me a small smile and a nod of approval. Carlisle basically said that I had to do what I felt like I needed to do and that as my father he would support me no matter what I decided to do.

And like that my decision was final. I was going back to Forks.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It probably wasn't one of my best but you do get some funny Emery and Nona moments, and honestly that's all that matters!**

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I was going to finish this chapter and post it on Saturday but I started typing and I suddenly was just not feeling up to it, and turns out I was sick. So yeah... I'm better now so I thought I had made you guys suffer enough so I have finally updated! Hahaha! ;)**

 **Anyways like always I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Favorite/Follow button if you haven't already, and also post a review/comment! I love hearing from all of you! So don't be scared to leave me a note! :)**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and adventurous!**

 **Oh and P.S. next chapter will be the beginning of Emery/Winnie's love life! So I hope you are ready! ;)**


	10. Morning Runs & Uncomfortable Stares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 10!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

It was official. I was back in Forks, I had got back Saturday afternoon and Nona was anxiously waiting for me at the airport. After we got back to the house I unpacked while talking with my best friend about my family and what happened in London. When I finally finished unpacking it was time for Nona to go on patrol and she said that she would be back in the morning so she could join me on a morning run.

When Nona was gone I pulled out my phone and called Angela and Jess to tell them I was officially home, they both immediately responded with that they were heading over at that moment! When they arrived we settled in the living room and started to talk.

"So Bella invited us all to the movies last night." Jess said deciding to bring up the topic of Isabella Swan.

I raised a brow at her statement, sure Bella had opened up more but she never really hung out with Jess or the others outside of school. "So how did that go?" I asked.

Angela shrugged, "We don't really know. We didn't go." Angela stated sounding slightly guilty. "They only ones that went were Mike, Bella, and her friend Jacob."

Jess nodded, "Yeah and Mike didn't really want to go because she wanted to go see some gory movie and you know how Mike gets." She said with a chuckle and then continued, "But he said that out of nowhere that Jacob kid had some sort of bipolar mood swing and almost beat the hell out of Mike!"

My eyes went wide, unexplainable mood swings, could it be that Jacob phased last night? But Nona would have told me if he did. Or maybe the mood swing wasn't as random and out of nowhere, maybe it was provoked, but Jacob usually wasn't one to lose his cool easily… So that leaves only two options, either he is extremely close to phasing or he already has.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jess, "Uhh Earth to Emery! You want to come back and join us on planet Earth?" She asked with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Sorry I was just thinking. That kind of behavior doesn't really match up with his personality. When I was around he seemed pretty laid back and not the kind of guy to lose his cool easily."

Angela chuckled slightly, "Oh well you didn't see him when your little buddy Nona went all Mike Tyson on Bella!" She said and then started to laugh, "I'm sorry! I know it's not funny but…"

Jess started laughing as well, "But you should have seen Bella's face! It was a mixture of anger and complete confusion! And Jacob! Oh my god! If looks could kill, Nona would not be around!"

I started to laugh as well, which I knew I should have but I couldn't help it! The whole situation played out like an old fashioned movie in my head. "After you told me that I called Nona and started to yell at her and her only excuse was that Bella looked at her the wrong way!"

The three of us started to laugh now, I swear I couldn't tell you the last time I laughed so hard! It felt good.

After that we started on the topic of my trip to London, I told them (mostly) everything. I told them about the shopping trips, the places I went to, and most importantly how Thorin did NOT want to come home. Which was true because he didn't want to leave his BFF Emmett.

At around 10 o'clock pm Angela and Jess decided that it was time to head home and told me that they would see me tomorrow that church.

Once they were gone I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time, I went to the Edward and I's park.

* * *

I hiked there with Thorin by my side, and when we arrived I settled myself in a tree beside the small stream, and Thorin curled up at the base. While I sat there I let my mind wonder about everything, but for some reason my mind kept going back to my brother. Even though I hadn't talked about him a lot but he was always in the back of my mind.

I wondered about what he was doing, if he was going through the same things that Bella was, and more importantly if he missed me as much as I missed him. I then let my favorite memories play in my head like a movie.

 _~~1918~~_

 _I was sitting beside Edward's hospital bed, I knew he was dying, I knew that even before Dr. Cullen told us. But even though I knew that I was going to lose him I refused to accept it, and in my head I felt that since this was my big brother that he could do anything, so he could get over this fever. He wouldn't leave me alone. He couldn't._

 _"Winifred…" I looked up from the novel in my hand and moved over to my brother, I took one of his hands in mine and gave it a small squeeze letting him know that I was there. "Winnie. I think it's time."_

 _I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes and I shook my head, "Hush now." I spoke quietly and reached over to the basin of water and pulled out the damp rag, "You are talking nonsense." I said as I dabbed his forehead with the soft material, "You will get better…" I said shakily then I paused for a few moments to pull myself together before continuing, "And once you get better, we will go to our favorite spot in the park. You the spot under the big willow tree? We will spend all day there and…"_

 _Edward cut me off, "Winnie… I'm getting so tired." He said with a shake of his head, "I am tired of fighting, I'm tired of the pain, and I'm tired of hearing you crying during the night, and hearing your silent prayers begging the Lord to not take me away from you." He said slowly and he reached up and placed a cold hand on my cheek, and wiped away the tears that were falling._

 _I grasped the hand that was on my cheek and held it there, "No! You cannot give up Edward!" I pleaded to him, "Please Edward do not give up! You can survive this! I know you can!" I then let out a soft sob, "You cannot leave me here all alone. I cannot handle losing you as well." I said through my sobs, "I'm not strong enough to be by myself. I'm not strong…"_

 _"Winifred." Edward said trying to get me to look at him but I refused to, "Winifred Jane Masen look at me." I slowly looked at my dying brother. We stayed quiet for a few moments and then he finally spoke, "Winnie. You are strong, you may not realize it now but you are. You are strong, you are smart, and most importantly you are loving." He stated with a small smile, "There is nothing that you cannot do." He then started to cough for a couple of seconds and then continued, "Please always remember that."_

 _At that I let myself lie down beside him, and I tucked myself into his chest and I let myself openly sob. While I did he slowly ran his fingers through my hair and whispered to me telling me that it was going to be okay. But I just couldn't bring myself to believe that, how was everything going to be okay? I was about to lose the only family I had left, and once he was gone I would be left alone… I would be alone in this big scary world, with no father, no mother, and no brother. Just me._

 _Before I could continue with my thought Edward's hand fell down to the side and I felt his chest stop moving. I quickly sat up and started to call out his name and shook him. But he wasn't answering, I jumped into action and ran over to where Dr. Cullen was, begging him to help._

 _We rushed back over to Edward and Dr. Cullen started to check over my brother. "Dr. Cullen please! Please don't let him die! If he dies I'm going to be all alone! He's the only family I have left!" I exclaimed, my brain was running on auto pilot as I said every excuse I could think of to get the doctor to save my brother._

 _Dr. Cullen moved away from my brother and gave me a sad look, "I am terribly sorry Ms. Masen, but your brother…"_

 _"NO!" I exclaimed cutting him off, "There has to be something you can do! Please! I'll do anything, I'll give you however much money you want! Just save my damn brother!" I yelled at the doctor._

 _He stood there for a few moments and then nodded, "There is one thing I can do for both of you. But know this, once it is done… There is no going back."_

 _I quickly nodded, "Please do whatever you can! I'm not ready to live alone."_

 _With that Dr. Cullen closed all the curtains and Edward and I's lives changed forever._

 _~~Present~~_

I wiped the tears that were falling down my face and sighed, I had fought so hard to make sure that Edward and I stayed together, and now we were a part. I sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, I looked up at the stars shining in the night sky and wondered if my brother was looking up at the same sky I was.

I stayed in that tree for a few more hours then I got down and walked home with Thorin. Once home I took a quick shower and then curled up in my bed with Thorin and for the first time in years I actually let myself fall asleep. I did have the ability to sleep when I wanted to, but of course with my family you couldn't get one moment of peace to actually sleep, and also I never felt the need or want to. But tonight I felt like I needed it, so I let my eyelids slowly close and allowed myself to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Oi! Get your ass out of bed! It's running time!"

I opened my eyes and saw Nona standing above me on my bed and starting to kick my back to get me out of bed. I groaned and stretched as I sat up, "Is it seriously already 5 o'clock?" I asked sleepily. Nona rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Would I really be standing here in these tight as hell yoga pants, a sports bra, and running shoes if it wasn't?!" She said and then pushed me out of my bed, "Now hurry the hell up! I'll go give Thorin some food and get him ready so that gives you a good ten minutes, so you better be ready by then!" She stated as she hops off my bed and leaves the room with Thorin.

I chuckled softly at my best friend and then got up and started to get ready. I put on a pair of dark pink under armor shorts and a grey sports bra, then I slipped on a pair of grey running shoes and put my hair up in a high pony tail. Once I was finished I made my way downstairs where Nona and Thorin were both ready to go and waiting on me.

"So I heard that Jacob went bipolar at the movies the other night." I said to Nona once we started to run down the road towards La Push.

Nona nodded, "Oh yeah I forgot. Jake has joined Club Wolf." She replied, "Surprise!"

I rolled my eyes, "We really need to sort out your priorities because you tell me all the pointless shit and leave out the need to know information!" I said to her slightly annoyed.

Nona chuckled, "Well I figured you would hear about the melt down from your human BFFs and after that you would be smart enough to put two and two together." She then gave me a small smirk, "I guess I set my standards a little bit too high."

I playfully shoved Nona slightly and then continued to conversation, "So how's he taking the whole furry problem?"

Nona groaned and rolled her eyes, "Jesus! That kid does not know how to keep his thoughts to himself! And what's worse is that all he thinks about is Bella!" She complained shaking her head, "It's always Bella this and Bella that!"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Yet again another supernatural boy obsessed with little Ms. Swan. I swear it's like she's a monster magnet or something."

Nona nodded as we reached La Push and headed towards First Beach, "Well whatever she is doing she needs to stop! It's giving me a headache." At that we both started to laugh.

We finally reached the beach and there we started to stretch, "So on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how bad does Bella look after you went Shane Walsh on her?" I joked referencing The Walking Dead.

Nona snorted as she reached down to touch her toes, "Bitch please! I barely even hit her!"

I chuckled as I stretched my arms across my chest, "Well from what I heard you ruffed her up pretty bad!"

Nona rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault that girl does know how to take a hit and bruises worse than a damn banana!"

I laughed and motioned that we should start running again. "Well I still think that you need to apologize." I stated seriously, "And I'm saying that because now that Jake is now a big bad wolf it may cause some tension between you and him."

Nona scoffed, "Why the hell would I care about that?! If anything he should thank me because hopefully now it will be easier for Bella to get over him."

I gave her a confused look, "And how the hell is you punching Bella's lights out supposed to help Jake and Bella?"

Nona groaned and gave me a look that screamed 'Are you stupid?' and then spoke, "Because now instead of getting all depressed she'll get mad and move on, because now her BFF is hanging around the bitch that put her in her place."

I was quiet for a few moments and then I stopped running and started to laugh, "Seriously?! Nona how do you come up with these ideas!? I mean seriously?! This is Bella we are talking about! She is the most suborn girl I have ever met and even if instead of getting depressed she get mad like you think she will, that will only led her to only want to know the whole when, where, why, and how shit."

Nona groaned and shook her head, "That girl is way too nosy! And that's going to get her into trouble one of these days."

I laughed at her words and shook my head, "Girl it's too late for that!"

* * *

I was right of course. Over the next few weeks Bella was a mixture of hurt and anger, the only reason I knew this was because she started to once again talk to me more. Not as much as she would talk to say Winnie or Jake but it was more compared to before.

She would tell me how Jacob's father told her that Jake was sick with mono or something, and then that slowly changed to that he was out or that he was busy with homework or something. And then eventually Mr. Black straight up told Bella that she needed to stop calling and that Jacob will call her when he is ready.

All I had to say to that was that Jacob was being an ass and that Mr. Black was an even bigger one that needed to come up with better excuses. But of course I didn't say that last part to her. But seriously Billy Black needed to come up excuses that didn't make him sound like a total ass. And when I told this to Nona she just laughed and said that Billy was super uptight and strict when it came to Jacob's furry secret.

As for Bella that was pretty much all that came of the problem for a while, she would talk to me about Jacob and I would do my best to cheer her up, but it didn't really seem to help. It wasn't until a week later that Bella decided to confront Jacob, I protested against it and said that if Jacob was mad at her that he needed time to put on his big boy pants and come to her, and that if she went to him before he was ready that it could make everything worse. But did she listen? Nope. Not one bit. Story of my life right there.

So I wasn't at all surprised when I got a phone call from Bella sobbing asking me to come over, which I did, only after talking to Nona and hearing what happened from the packs side. Once I got to Bella's I was greeted by Charlie who instantly motioned me to Bella's room, he had obviously heard the sobs.

I then spent the next hour listening to Bella cry and say how Sam had changed Jacob, that he must have done something to scare Jacob, and that she wanted to help her friend. I listened and comforted the sad girl until finally she calmed down enough for me to speak. "Bella, this might be something you can't help him with. Maybe it one of those boy phases (Ha! See what I did there! ;)) that they have to go through and then eventually grow out of."

Bella shook her head, "No! What's going on with him… It isn't normal! People don't just change like that overnight!" I chuckled softly thinking to myself if only she knew how fast this change with Jacob actually happened.

Before I could say anything though we both heard a tap on her window I stood up first and walked over and saw to topic of our conversation, Jacob Black. I opened the window and glared at him, "Sorry Wonder Boy but you aren't needed." I called out which made Bella rush over and when she saw Jacob she glared at me.

Jacob glared at me as well, "Shouldn't you be at home with your mutt?" He said with a growl and I laughed.

"Ha! I could ask you the same question." I said with a smirk that made him glare at me even harder and I could him growl softly. I then rolled my eyes, "Well it seems that you two have some catching up to do. I'll see you later Bella, and remember don't let the Wonder Pup get you down." I said with a wink and then walked out of her room and left the Swan house.

When I got home I saw that Nona was there waiting for me, I greeted her and then went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila and motioned for her to follow me to the back porch where I told her what happened with Bella and then what happened when Jacob showed up.

When I finished telling the story Nona broke into a fit of giggles, "Oh my god! I can't believe you called him Wonder Pup!" She said as she took a sip of tequila, "I'm so going to use that the next time I see him!"

I laughed as well, "But how much trouble do you think those comments will get me into?" I asked seriously. In all honesty what I said was stupid and very risky, because knowing Bella she will want to know why I called him those things. But hey in my defense he insulted Thorin! And nobody insults Thorin and gets away with it!

Nona just waved my worry away and shook her head, "Nah. Sam may be a little bit pissed but it's not like you flat out said 'Hey Jake and his little band of buddies are werewolves! Watch out!'"

I laughed and took the tequila bottle from and took a sip, "So why was Jacob over there anyways? Isn't he on a Bella Ban or something?"

Nona snorted and nodded, "Oh yeah!" She said and reached for the bottle which I gave to her after taking another sip. "He isn't supposed to be near her for at least like four months or something after the first phase." I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged and took a big gulp of the tequila, "Basically some bull shit rule Sam came up with on the spur of the moment." I then nodded understandingly.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night like that was stayed like that for the most part of Saturday morning and it wasn't until the middle of the afternoon that Nona and I decided to go for a run, so I quickly changed into a pair of skin tight black yoga short with a gray and light blue fold over materiel around the hips (AN No idea what that is called), and then put on a matching light blue sports bra and then a pair of grey and light blue running shoes. I let Nona barrow an outfit and she chose a pair of back and lime green running pants and a matching lime green and black sports bra and then a pair of black running shoes.

We left Thorin behind on this run because we didn't know if after we finished running if we were just going to spend the rest of the day in La Push or just come back.

"So Alice told me that Emmett wants to get a dog now." I said to Nona as we made our way to La Push.

Nona laughed, "Why in the hell does Emmett want a dog?!"

I laughed and shrugged, "We think it's because he misses Thorin, but he just denies it and says that he just wants one because he wants one." I said with another laugh, "Which of course makes absolutely no sense!"

Nona nodded, "You guys are right, he misses his little BFF!" We both laughed at that.

"I don't know what you mean by little! I feel like Thorin grows like three feet each day! He is huge!" I exclaimed as we reached La Push.

Nona chuckled, "He is a husky! What did you expect, he's going to get big, eat everything, and basically destroy everything!"

I scoffed and nodded, "That is true, except Thorin doesn't destroy the house!" I stated as we made our way towards the beach. "And the only reason I think he doesn't is because he sees the house as his castle. So basically I don't own the house he does, and I have to go by his rules. Which now that I think about it I kind of do!"

At that we both laughed and continued to run, but when we passed by the Black's house we froze when we saw a very familiar beat up pickup truck. "What the hell is that bitch doing here!?" Nona exclaimed when she saw the pickup.

I shrugged and started to walk over to the house, "I have no idea but I'm getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I looked passed the truck and saw the pack near the forest, "Nona you better go and warn them that Bella is here, I'll go and find Bella." But right when those words left my mouth we saw Bella storming out of the Black's house and over towards Sam and the other. Shit! This was not good.

Nona and I quickly jumped into action, she ran over to the pack and I ran over to catch up with Bella, "Bella what are you doing?" I called out to her finally catching up with her.

Bella didn't stop walking but did answer my question, "I'm getting to the bottom of this! And I know Sam is behind all of this!"

My mind instantly started to panic, this was not good! So I quickly grabbed her arm and tried to stop her, "Bella I don't think that's such a good idea! You..." Bella cut me off by yanking her arm out of my grasp.

"Shut up Emery! This has nothing to do with you! So why don't you just go back to dog, or your bike, or whatever the hell you do with your life!" She glared at me, "I have shit to do." She then started to make her way over to the pack and I couldn't do anything to stop her. Apparently neither could Nona because she was with the pack shaking her head at them.

I sighed and followed the angry Bella and watched as she immediately got into Sam's face yelling at him that this was all his fault and that Jacob was scared of him. Which made all of the other boys laugh.

I rolled my eyes at the boys and looked around at each one of them and then my eyes landed on Embry. Wow Nona wasn't kidding when she said that he had gown. He had cut his long hair and now it was short and kind of swept to the side, he was taller no doubt about it last time I saw him he was just an inch or two taller than I was and now she would have to say that he stood at least two feet above me!

After a few more moments of openly staring at him I guess he felt my eyes on his and he turned his head in my direction and suddenly we made eye contact. I then saw different waves of emotions wash over Embry, anger, shock, happiness, longing, and adoration. And what made this all weird was that all of these emotions were for some reason directed towards me. It made me feel uncomfortable so I quickly looked away and back to Bella who was now face to face with Paul!

As I watched I could still feel Embry's eyes on me, I tried to ignore it but it was really starting to make me feel awkward and more importantly it made me feel vulnerable like he could see me, like really see me. What the hell was up with this guy!?

 _ **'CRACK'**_

I turned my full attention to Bella who had just slapped Paul! Paul the one with the anger control problem! I then went into full instinct mode and jumped in front of Bella as I saw Paul start to phase. I stood fully in front of the oblivious girl as she stood there in shock as she watched Paul suddenly go from and anger man to an angry giant wolf!

After that everything seemed to move at high speed, Embry sudden phased as well and full on attacked Paul, then I heard Bella call to Jake and he then leaped into the air and phased as well and jumped right into the fight.

I heard Sam tell Nona and Jared to take Bella and me to Emily's but I stood there frozen, and it wasn't until Nona placed a hand on my shoulder that I was quickly brought back to life. I turned to her as I felt panic start to flow through me and suddenly couldn't hold it back and I felt the roots of my hair start to change and become a bright pink.

"Oh my god! Winnie!?" I turned and saw Bella looking at me with wide eyes. Shit! This was not good! I quickly turned to Nona and she motioned for me to get the hell out of there so I sped away using my vampire speed.

* * *

I got home and slammed the door shut and quickly ran upstairs, I took a shower as fast as I could and then changed into a long red skirt and a big gray v-neck shirt that I tied up in one of the corners, I then put on a pair of strappy open toed sandals, I quickly shoved my wallet and phone into my leopard print fold over clutch and then raced to the garage. I jumped into the Impala and sent a quick text to Jess and Angela that I was picking them up for a surprise shopping trip in Port Angeles, then I sent another text to Nona asking her to come by if she could to feed Thorin and then I quickly pulled out of the garage and away from Forks.

And all I could think of while I drove was shit had just hit the fan.

* * *

 **So the long a waited Imprint has been revealed! I hope you guys liked the big reveal! And I hope you guys are ready for the Embry and Emery romance because it's a coming! ;D**

 **Anyways like always I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Favorite/Follow button if you haven't already, and also post a review/comment! I love hearing from all of you! So don't be scared to leave me a note! :)**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and adventurous!**


	11. Puppies & Imprints

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 11!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 11!**

* * *

Jess, Angela, and I spent about two hours shopping at the small shops that were scattered around Port Angeles, and after that we decided to take a break and grab a drink at a small coffee shop.

"So not that I'm complaining or anything but what brought on the surprise shopping trip Emery?" Angela asked as she took a sip of her drink, and Jess nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean I love shopping but it was real random. And also you seem like real stressed out!" Jess said giving me a concerned look.

I sighed and shook my head, "Let's just say that my life just got a lot more complicated. And I don't know if I'll be able to handle it…" I said and rubbed my hand over my face and turned to two of my best friends and started to explain everything, minus the whole supernatural stuff of course.

The two girls listened to my story and after I was done stayed quiet for a few moments before Angela spoke up, "Okay I totally don't blame you for wanting to get the hell away from Forks." She said calmly and reached over and gave my hand a small squeeze and a supporting smile.

Jess nodded, "That sounds like a serious hot mess Emery! I can't believe Bella actually snapped one of those La Push guys!" She said shaking her head, "That is just like asking for serious trouble! I'm surprised that Nona didn't beat the hell out of her again!" She continued with a giggle.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nah. Nona was trying to help me avoid the confrontation!" I then sighed again and looked at the two girls, "And what do you think about that Embry guy? I mean the way he looked at me, it was like he… like he… I honestly cannot describe the look he was giving me. But it made me feel uncomfortable." I said and then looked out the coffee shop window, "It was like he could see right through me, and not in the 'I'm invisible' way, but in the 'I am now an open book' way."

Angela started to giggle, "Awwww it's like a Disney movie!" I gave her a playful glare but I soon started to laugh as well and so did Jess.

"Love at first sight!" Jess exclaimed with a laugh, "Next thing you know you will start singing!" I laughed even harder at her words and shook my head and said that there was no way in hell that I would be singing!

When we finally calmed down I decided to get back to the topic, "So what should I do? Or am I just acting crazy…" I said shaking my head. "I just have this sinking feeling that this isn't over. You know…"

Jess moved her chair closer to me and put an arm around me, "You're not crazy Em, you're a girl that's just been through something totally insane and crazy."

Angela nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're not crazy! When stuff like this happens we tend to read into every little detail. You just need a break, which is why we are all here!" She said with a smile.

Jess then pulled away from me, "That's right! So why don't we finish our drinks and get back to shopping!?" We all agreed to that and quickly finished our drinks and headed back out into Port Angeles.

* * *

We had been walking around for about an hour when we passed by a pet store and Jess practically dragged us into, she was a sucker for a cute animal. But I guess I'm not one to talk, considering that I got Thorin on an impulse!

We walked in and Jess and Angela went straight over to the play pins that were set up for the dogs, while I walked around and looked for some toys and treats for Thorin. After I finished that I went over to where Jess Angela were still playing with some of the puppies in the pin. I smiled and watched my two friends for a couple of moments when a quiet and tiny cry reached my ears. I turned and the wall of metal kennels that held the dogs that weren't playing at the moment, I followed the quiet whimpers until I reached one of the last kennels, I looked in and so a tiny white puppy.

"Well hello there sweetie." I said quietly with a friendly smile to the tiny animal. The puppy jumped and quickly curled up scared in the far corner of its cage, "Ohhh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you baby." I said sweetly. "My name is Emery. Do you have a name?" I said knowing I wasn't going to get a response but kept talking hoping to get the small dog to trust me.

"That pup doesn't trust anyone." I turned and saw one of the employees talking to me, "Every single family that has taken her home brings her back within a week. Sometimes even less." He stated giving the small puppy a sad look.

I turned back to the scared little puppy and my heart swelled, this poor baby has never had home, has never been given a long enough chance to find people that really loved her. I then turned to the shop employee, "Can I hold her?" I asked with determination. The guy looked at me like I was crazy but then shrugged and went to open the cage.

When it was open I smiled at the small puppy, she was still curled up in the far corner of the kennel, and from where I was standing she just looked like a tiny cotton ball or a little tiny white cloud. "Hey there sweet girl. Is it okay if I pick you up?" I asked in a soft voice and slowly reached into the kennel but the puppy just pushed herself further into the metal corner. So I froze and didn't move my arms, "Okay we are going to take this slow, I promise I will not hurt you. I want to get to know you if that's okay?" I then turned to the man and said that I could take it from here and he nodded and walked away leaving me and the tiny creature alone.

I then spent the next 20 minutes standing there with my arms half way in the kennel, and just talking softly to the shy and timid puppy. I was about to give up and slowly started to move away when I felt a tiny wet sensation on my index finger, I looked and saw that the tiny puppy had moved away from the corner and was now slowly licking my fingers. I smiled triumphantly and then slowly moved my other hand and gently ran my fingers through her soft white fur, and to my surprise she leaned into my touch.

I smiled widely and then decided to take a leap of faith, "Okay sweetie, is t okay if I pick you up now?" I asked with a smile and it was as if she could understand me and gave me a soft yip of approval. I then slowly and carefully picked the small white puppy out of the metal kennel and pulled her close to me. She was so tiny that she could fit in one of my hands perfectly, and now that she was out of the dark kennel I could get a better look at her and saw that her soft fluffy fur was as white as snow and that her eyes were a deep beautiful brown. I smiled and giggled as the small puppy put her front paws higher on my chest and stood up on her hind leg and started to lick my cheek.

I turn pulled the puppy away from my face and held her to where we were making eye contact, "Would you like to come home with me little darling?" The bottom half of the puppy started to wag and she yipped happily, I giggled again and pulled her close to my chest, "I guess it's decided then!"

After that I quickly move around the shop collecting all the things I would need for the newest family member, I bought a tiny dog bed, a feeding dish for water and food, the appropriate dog food, and also toys and treats. Once I was finished I went to the checkout area.

That's when the lady in charge of adoptions came over with paperwork for me the fill out and then the most important questions came up, the name. I looked down at the now happy and excited puppy and after a few moments I knew what the perfect name would be. Pippa.

After it was all said and done I walked over to Jess and Angela who were still playing with the puppies and probably didn't even notice my absence, "So you guys ready to head out?" I asked with a smirk. Jess and Angela nodded and turned to face me.

Their jaws instantly dropped when they saw my bags and the puppy curled up in the tiny carrying bag/purse. "You didn't!?" Angela exclaimed and quickly moved over to me and Pippa.

"We turn our backs for a couple of minutes and when we turn back around you have another dog!" Jess said with a laugh and then bent down and looked at the small puppy, "Oh my god it is so adorable! What's its name?"

I smiled proudly, "Her name is Pippa!" I said and smiled down at my new baby. Jess and Angela awed and said how cute she was and then Angela asked if I knew what kind of puppy she was and I told her that she was a Teacup Maltese.

After a few more moments of talking we finally left the pet store and decided that it was time to head back to Forks, which I was a little bit hesitant about. Not wanting to face Nona, Bella, and the other but knew that there wasn't anything else could do. So we packed up the Impala and drove home.

* * *

When I finally arrived at home I walked in and was immediately greeted by Thorin, I smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ears and then walked with him to the living room saying that I had a few surprises for him. I sat down on the couch and opened to small door to Pippa's carrying case and she immediately hopped out of there and onto my lap yipping and waging her bottom excitedly.

Thorin looked at the tiny creature for a couple of moments and then to me, and then back to the white fluff ball. And once Pippa had calmed down she turned and saw Thorin and then started to yip even louder and run rather clumsily from one side of the couch to the other, and then after a couple of laps she sat up straight in my lap and face Thorin.

I started to laugh at the two, Pippa for running around like a child that had too much candy and for Thorin's stoic expression. "Thorin this is Pippa, she is the new member of our family." I said to Thorin with a smile. Thorin gave me a look that said 'Are you serious' and then looked back down at Pippa who was now shaking with excitement, he then started to sniff the small pup and then he looked back up at me and gave me a nod as if saying, 'I approve of your offering peasant.' And then jumped up on the couch beside me.

* * *

It was about an hour later that I decided to go see Nona, so I texted her and told her to meet me at First Beach. I decided to bring my babies with me so I loaded them into the Impala and made my way to the beach.

When I arrived I saw Nona standing there waiting for me but I also so the rest of the pack there as well. Well wasn't this fantastic! I thought to myself and sighed before picking up Pippa and getting out of the Impala followed by Thorin who ran like there was no tomorrow to Sam, who for some reason was his other BFF, and pounced on him which made me laugh as I made my way over to the group.

Nona instantly walked over to me and gave me a hard glare, "Bitch what the hell were you thinking running away like that?!" She exclaimed at me, "Crazy shit went down and instead of waiting for me at your house like a normal fucking person you text me saying you were leaving town!"

"Nona what the hell are you doing!?" We both turn and saw Embry storming over and standing in front of me like a wall. "You do not yell at her like that!" He exclaimed angrily.

I then tried to move around the tall male but he blocked my every move making sure I stayed behind him. Seriously!? What the hell is up with this guy!? "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I exclaimed to him.

At my words Embry turned around and started to look at me up and down as if checking to make sure nothing was wrong with me. This only annoyed me even more, "What in the world are you doing? And who gave you the right to yell at my best friend like that!?"

"I don't think you get to have a say in any of this leech!" I turned and saw Paul glaring at me and making his way over to the three of us. "As far as I'm concerned we have the right to do whatever we want which includes ripping you apart right now."

At those words Thorin quickly moved away from Sam and stood in front of me protectively growling fiercely, and even Pippa now was bouncing and barking at Paul in my arms. I smirked at Paul, "Uh yeah good luck with that." I said and then smiled proudly down at Thorin. Now there's my wonderful guard dog!

"Everyone clam down now!" Sam exclaimed and made his way over to us, "We are not animals! So what we are going to do is sit down and calmly talk about all of this! Understood!?" He said firmly and I and everyone in his pack a firm hard look. So we all moved over to an area where someone had set up a large bonfire. And around it sat some of the tribe elders including Billy Black! Oh man this was not going to be good!

I moved to sit down on a log and Nona sat down beside me on my left and Thorin sat down to my right but he did not relax like he usually would, instead he sat up straight and continued to make eye contact with every single person that surrounded the fire. I then saw Embry look at me as she sat beside Jacob on the other side of the fire pit. He had that same look on his face but this time I caught a hint of conflict, like he was fight an internal battle with himself. I don't know why but it made me want to comfort him, no it actually feel the need to comfort him.

We continued to stare at each other until finally Sam spoke up, he first started to explain how he had come to meet me and how we had made our own treaty. This made the members of the pack (minus Nona of course) angry. Angry because he trust a blood sucker, at this I rolled my eyes but kept quiet and ran my fingers through Pip's fur.

What Sam said next actually 100% surprised me, he said that I had gained his full trust! What the hell!? When did this shit happen!? And as if reading my mind he then started to tell the story about how Nona and I met with made us awe and giggle. The boys all told us to shut up and at that Nona flipped them off and told them to piss off.

Sam then said that after Nona became my singer, I never once tried to kill her or anything, instead Nona became my best friend, and as cheesy as it sounded it made Sam trust me.

That's when Billy Black spoke up and started to talk about the events that happened today, "Never in the history of our people has this kind of thing happened." He said calmly, "Never has we had an imprint that wasn't a part of our tribe, let alone a cold one."

At that I turned to Nona confused, "What's he talking about imprint? And why does this involve me?"

Nona gave me an 'Are you seriously that stupid look' and then shook her head, "Seriously you know almost everything about me and the other werewolf stuff but you don't know about imprinting!?" She groaned, "You are seriously killing me here Emery!"

I gave her a confused look and was about to speak when Billy Black cleared his throat bringing my attention back to him. "As I was saying. We have never dealt with this kind of random and surprising imprint." He said clearly, "Which brings the problem how do we deal with it. Sam, I, and the other elders have spoken about it for hours and have decided that we cannot separate Embry from his imprint." He said sending a small smile towards Embry who smiled back, "So we are amending the treaty we have with the Cullens to allow Winnie or as she goes by now Emery onto our land as long as during her time here she is kept monitored by Embry, and if he is not around then another member of the pack."

Once he finished Embry smiled proudly and then winked at me, which made me even more confused. Why the hell was I suddenly tied to this guy!? If anything shouldn't I be tied to Nona or something?! I mean I barely know this guy! My mind continued to race with all of these thoughts, feelings, and panic I didn't even realize that my hair was starting to change.

"Emery!" I looked and suddenly I saw Embry kneeing in front of me, I looked at him totally confused and then I turned to Nona begging her to get me out of this. Nona sighed and shook her head.

"Embry back off she doesn't know what an imprint is!" She excited to the guy in front of me that look so worried that I thought that he might blow a fuse, and his eyes widened at Nona's words and he quickly backed away, but not too far.

Embry took a deep breath and then held his hand out to me, "Come on, we'll go for a walk and I'll explain everything Emery." I looked at him as though he was crazy and then turned to Nona who nodded and told me to get my ass up and go.

So with that I slowly placed my cold hand into his warm one but I instantly pulled it back. I can't describe it but for some reason I felt as if a bolt of lightning ran through my hand and up my arm. "Emery are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Embry once again was right next to me quickly shooting out question after question until finally I couldn't take it and I covered him mouth with my hand and told him that I was fine.

Nona chuckled, "Well actually by the color of your hair I would have to say otherwise." She said jokingly and I gave her a playful glare.

"Oh that reminds me I got a little surprise for us back at the house!" I said with a wink and she giggled excitedly.

"Is it Jack? Or is it Rose?" She asked with a smirk. And I laughed and said that this time it was Jack.

"Who's Jack?" Nona and I both stopped laughing and turned to Embry who now looked furious, we both looked at him unsure of what to say, and before we could come up with anything Embry started to shake wildly.

At that Sam and Jacob quickly jumped into action and started to drag Embry away and towards the trees. I watched them move and for some reason I felt the urge to follow them. I slowly stood up and handed Pippa to Nona and then ran after the boys without saying a word.

* * *

Once I was in the forest and started to search for the three boys, but suddenly I was stopped by a large black wolf. It was Sam. "Where is he Sam?" I asked calmly but the large wolf just shook his head and nudged me back in the direction towards the beach but I quickly moved away from him, "No! Take me to him now!" I exclaimed in a way that surprised even myself. Why was I wanting to see Embry so badly? Why was I feeling this pull like a magnet towards him? I was so confused but all my mind and body were telling me was that I had to get to Embry.

Sam and I stayed like that locked in eye contact until finally Sam nodded and turned around and motioned for me to follow.

* * *

I followed him for what seemed like hours until finally I saw a brown and white wolf standing in front of a grey and white one. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out which one was Embry but when I made eye contact with the grey one I knew it was him.

I then slowly made my way over to the giant wolf until I was face to face with him. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I stood there frozen and silent until Embry gently nudged my hand until it was on the top of his head. I ran my fingers slowly through the soft fur and gave him a nervous smile.

This only brought on more questions! Why was I acting like this around him? Why was he making me so nervous? Why was it that when I looked into his eye I felt like putty in his hands? I wasn't supposed to be like this! At least not anymore, I was Emery now! I was bold, daring, independent, and sassy. But around his I felt shy, timid, scared, and like I needed him to be near me, but not only to be near me but to protect me and care for me. I felt like I was dependent on him.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts by the feeling of Embry's fur no longer around my hand, I looked and saw him backing away. And as if my body was moving on its own it moved closer to him. But the wolf nudged me back to where I was and motioned for me to stay there. He then moved away and moved behind a tree.

After a couple of moments Embry came back out, but this time he wasn't the giant wolf but instead he was man I saw at the bonfire. He walked over to me with a small smile across his face and soon he was right in front of me, "Hey there Emery."

I looked up at him and then suddenly got nervous as I felt the roots of my hair start to change again and I quickly looked down at my feet, "Hi Embry." I said quietly.

Embry chuckled, "Hey now! What happened to the sassy and spunky girl I met in the garage?" He said with a smile as he bent down slightly and tried to get me to look at him but I shook my head and made my hair cover my face.

"I don't know. Trust me I would like to know what the heck is going on!" I said slightly louder, "Why is it that when you're around me I get nervous?" I asked suddenly feeling a burst of confidence, "Why is it that you are effecting me like this?! I'm not like this anymore! I'm not shy little Winnie! I'm Emery! But when I'm around you I feel like the shy little girl that was scared to go anywhere without her brother!" I exclaimed and I moved away and started to pace, "Why Embry? Why do I feel the need to be around you all the sudden? Why do I feel like I have to depend on you? What the hell is going on!?"

Embry quickly moved over to me and pulled me into a hug, and suddenly I felt calm once again and the pink in my hair started to fade and the brown started to return. After a few moments staying like this Embry pulled away but took my hand in his and moved us over to a tree and motioned me to sit down on one of the large roots, and when I did he knelt down in front of me.

Embry then started to tell me an old tribal story and about the legend of the imprints, "When a wolf first meets their imprint it is through eye contact. Right when he looks into her eyes he knows that she's the one. Gravity isn't the thing that holds him to the Earth anymore, it's her. And it's not just the wolf that feels this bond but also the imprint." He said as he started to play with my fingers smiling, "The imprint feels the connection as well, they feel drawn to him, that she needs him in his life, and that if they are a part for too long it effects them." He continued to explain everything to me in full detail and when he finally finished he looked me in the eyes with a small smile on his face.

I didn't know what to say, so I was his imprint… I was going to be bound to this man forever. And I mean forever. I couldn't believe this! This was way too crazy! I stood up quickly and moved away from him, "You're lying!" I exclaimed as I clutched the hand he was holding, "There's no such thing as an imprint it's all just a bunch of fairytales!" I yelled as I shook my head.

Embry sighed slowly started to move towards me but I continued to back away, "Emery please! This is real!" He said calmly but I could tell that on the inside he was freaking out, "You just said so yourself that you felt a connection towards me! So why are you denying it now?"

I kept backing up until my back was suddenly up against a tree, "It wasn't a connection! It was confusion!" I exclaimed as he got closer, "And now that I know that you are all crazy, the feeling of confusion is gone!"

Embry chuckled as he stood in front of me now trapping me in between him and the tree, "Really? It was confusion?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes. Confusion." I stated trying to sound firm and strong but it came out weak and soft as I saw him move his face closer to mine.

Embry smirked as he rested his forehead against mine our noses now touching, "I guess you wouldn't mind if I did a quick experiment then." He said softly, his warm breath moving down my neck making me want to shiver.

I looked into his eyes, "What kind of experiment?" I asked as my eyes slowly moved away from his eyes and were now locked onto his lips. They looked so soft. I wondered what it would be like to… I stopped that thought right there! I couldn't let this happen! I couldn't!

Embry's chuckle pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked back up at him, "It's a real simple and easy experiment. You just have to…" He said but didn't finish the sentence as he brought his lips down onto mine.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself! How do you think Emery will react to the kiss? And what do you think of little Pippa!? Isn't she like adorable!?**

 **Anyways that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget if you haven't already to show this story some love and click on that wonderful Follow/Favorite button! And if you want to show it some extra love leave a review/comment! Like I always say I love hearing from you guys so whether it's good or bad bring it on!**

 **Well that all I have to say for now! So until next time stay safe and sassy! :)**


	12. Sucking face with a werewolf

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 12!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

The first kiss. Every girl knows about it, hell during our whole childhood we are taught by all forms of media that the first kiss is one of the most important moments in our lives. And then we spend the rest of the time imagining our perfect first kiss scene, most are at a dance or at the end of the first date. For me I imagined my first kiss would be a secret one that was stolen when my parents weren't looking by the man I was courting and would soon marry. Well that was before I became a vampire of course, after I became a vampire I kind of gave up the idea of having a first kiss. Yet there I was, in the middle of a dark forest, being kissed by a werewolf!

When Embry's lips crashed onto mine I tried to push him back but he stayed right where he was, if anything he actually moved closer! And I didn't want to admit it but honestly I wanted him closer, I wanted him to keep kissing me. So after a couple of moments trying to fight him I couldn't do it anymore and I just allowed myself to just melt into the kiss.

I cannot describe to you in words how… how… how right it felt. It was like a puzzle, like my whole like had been one giant complicated jigsaw puzzle that was missing a piece, and then out of nowhere the piece is found and was now in place. I felt complete, and god I wanted to hate this feeling but I couldn't!

My mind was screaming at me to pull away but all my body did was pull him closer, my mind was yelling at me to stop the kiss but all my body did was kiss Embry back. My body was fight my mind at every turn and I couldn't do anything about it, and in the deep corners of my mind I knew that I didn't want to. So for a moment I decided to shut my mind off and let my instincts take over.

It was like ice landing on the pavement on a hot summer's day when my ice cold hands and arms made their way up his warm bare chest and then wrapped themselves around his neck, and pulled him closer to me. In response Embry wrapped one of his arms around my waist and then with his other hand he ran his fingers slowly through my hair and then firmly but also gently grabbed a fistful of my hair near my scalp and pressed his lips closer to mine.

He then nibbled on my bottom lip slightly trying to get me to open my mouth to deepen the kiss. That's when my brain woke up and I realized the situation I was now in and I started to panic, I quickly used my true strength and pushed Embry back. I then leaned up against the tree behind me trying to pull myself together and gather my thoughts, but the only thing that my mind was screaming at me was I just sucked face with a werewolf.

I just sucked face with a werewolf…

I just sucked face with a werewolf.

I just sucked face with a WEREWOLF!

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and I quickly started to pace back and forth, feeling the panic and confusion running through my body like a raging river during a storm. "We just…" I stopped pacing and looked at Embry with wide eyes. He was now leaning up against a tree across from me with an amused look on his face, which only annoyed the hell out of me and I turned my whole body to face him and glared. "What the hell is that look for?!" I exclaimed angrily putting my hands on my hips, "Do you understand how serious this is? Because it's like really serious!" I yelled at him.

That when Embry just started to laugh and started to walk over to me, "Emery. Guess what?"

I groaned and threw my hands up in the air, "What Embry?" Seriously what was up with this guy?

Embry smirked when he was finally in front of me and then he leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "I was right." He then kissed my ear and then started to trail kisses down to the base of my neck, as I stood there in shock and also trying to not let myself become putty in his hands.

To my surprise when I was finally able to pull myself away from him, my body felt extremely reluctant to do so. "Embry stop! This is serious. I mean this." I said moving one of my hands back and forth in the space between us, "This cannot happen." I stated and forced myself to move farther away from him.

Embry's face became serious and he crossed his arms, "Why?" He asked, "Why can't this happen?" He then uncrossed his arms and reached out and took my tiny hand in his large one, "Emery I imprinted on you, and that's not something that happens all of the time." He said calmly and slowly took a step forward, "And the fact that you are a vampire… Well that makes it even more rare and amazing!"

I shook my head quickly and tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go, "That's just it Embry! You're a werewolf. I'm a vampire. This shouldn't happen, it can't happen!" I said as calmly as I could.

Embry shook his head and I could tell he was starting to get annoyed, "It has happened Emery! And it can happen!" He stated firmly. "You can't fight an imprint Emery! You just can't. I don't care that you are a vampire! Hell I liked you from the moment I met you in the garage, and I think that deep down I even felt the imprint coming to life even then." He said with a soft smile and he moved closer and then rested his forehead against mine.

His eyes made contact with mine and I practically melted at that moment, "Embry…" I said trying to think of something that would get me out of the situation but I couldn't come up with Embry. "Embry please." I said softly, "I'm so confused right now… And I can't handle this right now." I said and I felt tears starting to gather in my eyes.

Embry smiled sweetly and reached up and cupped the side of my face and gently ran his thumb up and down my cheek, "Yes you can Winnie." At that moment hearing him use my real name almost made my legs give out. "Winnie you created a whole new life for yourself and kept it a secret just so you could watch over your friend. You kept going even when you found Nona, and you can keep going now." He said gently but at the same time firmly. "I know that it's a lot to take in but you can do it. I'll help you. I promise." He said and then leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips.

It didn't last long and when he pulled away he backed up slightly and took one of my hands in his large one and started to walk, pulling me with him, "Come on let's get back to the others."

* * *

I followed him silently trying to process everything he had said and when we finally reached the other I quickly pulled my hand out of his grasp and ran over to Nona who was waiting for me, Pippa and Thorin by her side. When I made it over to her I stood in front of her and sighed, "I'm going to need a lot of alcohol after all of this." I stated plainly and she started to laugh and pull me into a hug which I return.

"Come sit back down, there's still some more stuff to talk about and we've been waiting for you and lover boy here to get back." She said with a smirk when she pulled away and then motioned at Embry and me.

I rolled my eyes and shoved her playfully, I then felt a warm hand wrap around mine and I looked and saw that once again my hand was wrapped up tightly in Embry's. I looked up at him and saw him acting completely normal but then suddenly his face turned into hurt and he quickly pulled his hand away. I looked down and saw Thorin growling at Embry and I started to laugh. "Sorry Embry but if you want to get anywhere near me you're going to have to go through my body guard first." I then leaned down and wrapped my arms around my husky, "He's not used to sharing are you sweet boy?" I said playfully.

I then heard high pitched barks and I looked down and saw Pippa standing beside us, jumping up and down the best she could in the sand excitedly. I laughed even more and pulled away from Thorin to pick up the small puppy, "Awww Pippa doesn't like to share either do you baby?" I sad and cuddled the white puppy close to me.

Nona appeared beside me, "I meant to ask you about the little cotton ball. What you just got her today or something?" I nodded and smiled at the puppy.

"Yep! Her name is Pippa, and she is the sweetest little baby ever!" I said in a little baby voice which got Pippa even more excited.

"Well they better get used to sharing." Nona and I looked up and saw Embry smirking at me, "Because I'm not giving you up anytime soon." He said then leaned down and kissed the top of my head and then made his way over to where Jacob and the other pack members were waiting.

Nona started to laugh when she noticed that my hair started to turn into a bright pink color, "Awwww Emery you are so cute with your boyfriend!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

I shook my head, "I'm going to need a lot of alcohol tonight." I stated plainly and stood up and started to make my way back over to the bonfire with Nona and the dogs.

* * *

Victoria was back.

Correction Victoria has been back. In fact she had been back for about 4 or 5 months and no one told me! To say I was furious was a major understatement.

"You didn't think that it was any of my business!?" I exclaimed at the pack, mainly at Sam though who had told me that Victoria wasn't any of my business. "You have got to be kidding me! A human blood sucking vampire appears and you just think huh you think I should tell Emery? Nah it's none of her business!"

I was so angry that I could feel my skin start to match the bright red color of my hair. "Seriously! I mean what the hell were you thinking Sam? All this time I could have been helping you track down this bitch but no! Instead I'm at home playing beer pong with Nona!" I then turn to Nona and give her a forced smile, "Which is a lot of fun by the way. But I'm still angry at you too!"

Embry then stood up and started to walk over to me, "Emery you need to calm down." He said softly and reached out to take my hand but I instantly moved it out of his reach and glared at him.

"I need to calm down!? Are you serious!? Jesus Christ you guys are a bunch of idiots! I'm surprised that half the population isn't dead because of you dumbasses!" I exclaimed and that's when Paul jumped up and stormed over to me.

"You better watch your mouth leech!" He growled as Embry stood in-between us, "Maybe if you and the rest of your blood sucking family had ripped her a part in the first place we won't be having this problem now would we?"

I moved around Embry quickly and stood right in front of Paul, "Insult my family one more time Paul!" I yelled at him, "Do it I dare you! See what happens!" Paul then opened his mouth to speak but that's when Sam stormed over and pulled us a part. Pushing me to Embry and Paul towards the other wolves.

"Both of you shut up now!" He exclaimed in his alpha voice. Embry wrapped his arms around me and I started to calm down and listened to Sam. "I understand why you are upset Winnie. But now is not the time to take your anger out on people. Now is the time for us to figure out what we are going to do now that you know." He said firmly, "And fighting is not the way to get this done Paul." He said now turning to the hot headed member of the pack.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry of losing my cool. But you should have told me." I stated and Sam nodded understandingly and I continued, "And you are right we have to come up with a plan now." I said as I went to sit back down next to Nona not knowing that I was pulling Embry with me.

Sam then moved to stand in front of the pack and I, "Since we know who she is after we now, we can set up a new perimeter that will include the Swan's house." He started to explain, "Like always we will do it in shifts, but the only difference is that instead of just two of us on patrol at one time there will be three, two will run the perimeter and the other with stand guard somewhere outside of Bella's house."

I then raised my hand to speak up, "Well now that Bella knows who I really am it will be no problem for me to stay over there at night, I can stand watch in her room." I said calmly, "And who knows maybe if some of my scent rubs off Victoria will know that at least one Cullen is back and will back off."

Embry shook his head, "No. You are not going to do that." He said firmly and looked down at me, "It is way too dangerous for you. And what if when she realizes that you are here she becomes smarter, coming out when we least expect her to, and attacking more people to throw us off her trail." He said to me and also to everyone else.

Jacob nodded, "I agree with Embry. If she knows that even one Cullen is back then she will start acting more careful, and will be harder to track."

I sighed knowing that they did have a point, "Well I still think that I should at least start spending nights over there." I said looking around at the group and noticed that some were hesitant to agree and I rolled my eyes, "Seriously!? I went through a complete personality and appearance makeover to protect this girl, so I think I can handle this." I stated crossing my arms.

I looked up at Sam who seemed to be thinking for a couple of moments and then nodded, "Okay you can stay there but you have to conceal every inch of vampire in you. We cannot risk Victoria knowing that you are here." He stated and I smiled proudly and nodded.

"I still say no." I turned and looked at Embry who was now glaring at Sam, "She is my imprint and I do not like the idea of her basically becoming bait for that red headed leech." He said angrily.

"Embry." I exclaimed firmly and he looked down at me, "I can handle myself." I stated and when he opened his mouth to speak I covered it with my hand, "I may be your imprint but you barely know me." And it was true, I barely considered this guy as an acquaintance and now all of the sudden he was acting like we had been together for years, "I understand you mean well but you need to slow down. I can handle this okay." I said with a small smile as I removed my hand from his mouth.

Embry looked down at me for a couple of moments and then turned to Sam, "I still don't like it." He said firmly and I threw my hands into the air and rolled my eyes. "But I'll agree only if she doesn't go there every night and also it has to be on nights that I'm on patrol." Okay so that wasn't so bad, but still this made me feel like I needed a babysitter, which of course I didn't!

After that the pack made their own little plans as I sat there in between Embry and Nona, running my fingers through Pippa's fur as she sat in my lap, and Thorin lay asleep at my feet. I sighed and looked around at the group, so much had happened that day and my mind was still trying to process it all.

Bella found out all of the secrets, I got imprinted on, I adopted a puppy, Embry kissed me and basically decided told me that we were now in a relationship, and now Victoria was back.

As all of these things went through my head my mind went back to Bella and I went wide eyed, "Shit!" I exclaimed and stood up, "I still have to talk to Bella!" That's when panic started to wash over me again and I started to make my way to my car.

"Embry followed close behind me, "Emery! That can wait until tomorrow, Bella isn't going anywhere." He said trying to calm me down but that only made me panic even more, because now that Victoria was back there was the chance that Bella could be in danger as we speak, and I voiced this to everyone. Embry went to speak but suddenly Nona appeared at my side and told him to shut up.

She then turned to me and place one hand on each of my shoulders, "Hey. Look at me." She said calmly and I looked up at her, "I'm going to ask you one question and you better answer it truthfully." I nodded and she continued, "Are you about to go to the dark and twisty place?" She asked seriously.

I sighed and nodded, "Yes I'm going to the dark and twisty place." Nona instantly pulled me into an embrace.

Nona pulled away after a couple of moments and turned to Embry who looked like he was about to lose his mind, "Lover boy, I'll take care of the Missus here and you make sure nothing happens to Bella." Embry looked like he was about to protest but before he could Nona continued talking, "Don't worry I'm going to fix her." She said and then took my head and led me to my car.

* * *

She ended up driving the dogs and I back to my house and when we got there we walked in and Nona told me to get into some comfy clothes and meet her out on the back porch. So about ten minutes later after I had changed into a pair of sweat pants a loose t-shirt I walked outside with Pippa in my arms and Thorin trailing behind me.

Nona was there sitting on one of the chair and holding a bottle of tequila, she turned and smiled at me and motioned for me to sit in the chair across from her and then handed me my own bottle of tequila. "Here's what's going to happen." She said as I sat down with my bottle, "We are going to spend the night on your porch drinking, bitching about life, and then maybe play a drinking game." She said with a smirk, "And by morning you will be out of your dark a twisty place." She then raised her bottle of alcohol, "Agreed?"

I smiled at her and opened my bottle and raised it, "Agreed."

* * *

 **I'm back everyone! My writer's block is finally over and hopefully it will be gone for a long time! So I'm sorry that it has taken so long for an update but it's here now! :)**

 **Anyways that's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget if you haven't already to show this story some love and click on that wonderful Follow/Favorite button! And if you want to show it some extra love leave a review/comment! Like I always say I love hearing from you guys so whether it's good or bad bring it on!**

 **Well that all I have to say for now! So until next time stay safe and sassy! :)**


	13. Business Transactions & Revealed Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 13!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

"It's not about the fact that he did it. It's about how he did it." I said to Nona as we sat on my back porch the next morning. Both of us drinking a cup of coffee and talking more about the topics that were brought up last night, right now we were talking about Embry. "It was like he made it a business transaction! It was like he was my boss and he's not my boss." I stated in frustration.

Nona chuckled and shook her head, "If you didn't want to be in a relationship with him why didn't you just say something?!" She asked and then smirked at me, "Instead of clinging to him like he was your lifeline."

I groaned at her words, "Did I seriously do that!?" I exclaimed and ran a hand over my face in embarrassment when Nona nodded, "I didn't even notice!" I exclaimed again. "What is happening to me? It's only been a day and he is turning me into this mindless freak… With feelings! Ugh." I said and then took a sip of coffee, ""There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense."" I said quoting Pride & Prejudice and Nona gave me an 'Are you serious' look and I just laughed, "Basically I hate people."

Nona laughed and nodded in agreement, "See this is why you are my person." She said with a smile.

I giggled, "I thought it was because of the fact that you are my singer and I can't stay away from you and your yummy blood." I said with a smile as well.

Nona rolled her eyes, "Well that's just a minor detail. It's mainly because you are just as dark and twisty as I am." She said bring her mug of coffee to her lips and taking a drink, "Hence why we are the Twisted Sisters."

I smiled and nodded and then raised my mug towards hers, "To the Twisted Sisters."

Nona chuckled and clicked her mug to mine, "To the Twisted Sisters." Then we both took a sip of our coffee, and then Nona sat still for a couple of seconds and then groaned, "Speaking of people… The bitch is here." She stated with annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and gave Nona an annoyed look. "Will you stop calling Bella that?" I asked with a sigh, "I keep telling you that none of what happened is her fault!" I said with a shake of my head.

Nona gave me a slight glare, "Oh please! If she would have just minded her own business then none of this shit would have happened." She stated as she sat her mug down and then crossed her arms. "So no I will not stop calling her that because that is what she is."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I then allowed my vampire sense of smell come out to try and pin point where Bella was. I then figured that she was in the drive way so I stood up, "I'm going to go get her. Are you staying or going?" I said and sat my mug down, "If you are staying know that if you are rude to her then you are banded from my house for like a week." I said with a smirk as I started to make my way around the house to the front.

"Bitch please! You're the one that keyed me remember" I heard Nona exclaim as I walked away and I laughed.

* * *

When I finally arrived in the front I saw Bella standing in front of the door, looking very hesitant. I sighed and then focused and changed my appearance back to Winnie. I took a moment to get used to being Winnie again, my long ginger hair felt heavy on my head and my once fitted shirt was now slightly baggy from my chest shrinking.

"Winnie?" I then looked up and saw Bella staring at me with wide eyes and I smiled at her softly.

"Hello Bella. Long time no see." I said as I walked over to her, "Well long for you that is… For me I just saw you yesterday." I said with a chuckle as I finally made it to her.

Bella just stood there staring at me and then finally she cleared her throat, "I don't know whether to hug you or hit you." She stated and I could still hear the shock in her voice.

I just laughed, "Well then I chose for you!" I exclaimed and quickly pulled her into a hug, "Oh I've missed you so much Bella." I said as I felt her hug me back.

Bella's grip tightened at my words and then she pulled away, "Winnie… Please tell me that you aren't leaving again." She said seriously.

I shook my head, "Nope." I answered and then looped my arm through hers and pulled her with me back towards the back porch. "In fact…" I started to say but then stopped myself, "Well let's just say that I have a lot to catch you up on."

When we made it to the porch I noticed that Nona was no longer there and I just shook my head and then motioned for Bella to take a seat in the spot Nona once occupied. I then procced to tell her everything that had happened in the last few months since I became Emery, and once I had finished we sat in silence as Bella finished to process everything I had just told her and then finally spoke up, "I'm so sorry Winnie." She said as she put her head in her hands, "I was so horrible to you!"

I shook my head and cut her off as I reached over and placed a hand on her arm, "Bella you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't know who I was, and honestly Emery is kind of a hand full." I said with a chuckle, "The only person I can think of that can fully handle Emery is Nona."

Bella's eyes went wide and then she leaned back in her seat, "Oh my god! It all makes sense now." She said with a groan, "Your singer totally hates me."

I laughed at her words, "I'm not going to lie she does harbor some strong negative feelings towards you." I said and leaned back in my seat as well, "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Nona hates 99.9 percent of the population, and the .01 percent that she doesn't hate is now occupied by myself and tequila."

Bella chucked slightly at my words, and I could tell that she was very uncomfortable, "Bella, I'm still me you know." I stated calmly, "I'm still the Winnie that you know. I still love quoting books, driving trucks, and listening to country music." I said with a smile and reached over to take her hand in mine, "And most importantly I still consider you to be my sister. So even though I may be slightly different, I'm still me, and that will never change."

Bella looked up at me and smiled and took my hand, "I've really missed you Winnie." She smiled and told her I missed her as well. "Have you talked to him at all?" Bella asked quietly, and I knew she was asking about my brother.

I sighed and shook my head, "Not recently. Last time I talked to him he said he was somewhere in South America." I let go of Bella's hand and sat back in my seat and played with the ends of my long hair, "He didn't say it but I know for a fact that he misses you." I said with a smile.

Bella shook her head and stood up and walked over to the railing of the wooden porch, "If he misses me so much he should come back." She said and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

I laughed, "Yes I can't disagree with you there." I said and then paused for a couple of moments before continuing, "But this is Edward, and he has to learn lessons like this his own way." I then look up at Bella, "And his way is not always convenient for the rest of us, but in the end he finds his way."

Bella shook her head, "Well I'm starting to remember why I thought he was an ass when I first met him."

I started to laugh loudly at her words, "Oh my god! I remember that!" I exclaimed through my laughter. Soon Bella started to laugh with me and we laughed for what seemed like hours as we began to talk about when we first met each other.

Sadly though it didn't last forever and that's when Bella brought up Victoria, "What are we going to do about her Winnie?" She asked worriedly.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Well the mutts are going into full on secret security mode, and you and I will be having some sleep-overs." I said calmly but if it were possible I knew I would be getting a headache.

Bella nodded, "So you're going to start spending the nights with me?" She asked with a hint of excitement.

I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly a deep voice spoke up before I could, "No she will not." Bella and I both turned and saw Embry hopping up onto the porch and making his way over to where I was sitting. "Well at least not ever night." He said with a small smile but you could hear the 100 percent seriousness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Speaking of the mutt secret service." I muttered to myself as I crossed my arms and glared at him, "What are you doing here Embry?" I asked as he made it over to me with a smirk now across his face. "Aren't you supposed to be off doing whatever werewolves do in their free time?"

Embry chuckled, "I am. I'm spending time with my imprint." He stated and leaned down to make eye contact with me, one hand on both of my chair's arm rests, "Not all werewolves spend their free time eating and drinking their weight in tequila." He added before leaning down all the way and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

I again rolled my eyes and pushed him away, he just chuckled and took my hand and pulled me up, quickly took my place in my chair, and then pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I groaned and tried to pull away from him but that only made his hold on me tighten, I turned slightly to glare at him but when I turned I noticed how close we were. I instantly froze and I felt the roots of my hair start to change and I felt my cheeks to start to brighten as well; so I quickly turned away and looked at Bella who was looking at us with a slight smirk on her face. "I uhh… He's just... And yeah… He did a thing, and now he is like… I don't know… And like…" I started to stutter and I could hear Embry start to chuckle at my nervousness so I quickly using my actual strength pulled myself out of his lap and ran over to Bella, "So to answer your question yes, I will be spending nights with you."

Bella then opened her mouth to speak but once again Embry spoke up, "No you will not Emery." He said firmly as he stood up, "I don't want you to be in danger like that every night especially when I'm not there to protect you."

I crossed my arms and turned to him, "I don't need protecting! And even if I did, nobody asked you to be my knight in shining whatever." I then turned back to Bella, "Ignore him. I will be there every night, because I am a perfectly able and strong vampire and can take care of myself and protect myself and the ones around me." I stated firmly and mostly to Embry, who was now starting to shake slightly.

Bella looked back and forth between Embry and me before nodding, "Uhhh okay… Do you want me to give you two sometime alone?" She asked cautiously.

"No" I stated firmly but at the same time Embry said yes. I turned to glare at the man who suddenly thought he was the boss of me but saw that he was glaring at me already.

Suddenly I felt a strange emotion in the pit of my stomach, it took me a couple of moments to figure out what it was but I soon realized that the feeling was guilt. I was feeling guilty for upsetting this guy, who might I add that I should be upset at! Why was I feeling guilty? I shouldn't be feeling like this towards him, if anything I should be feeling the complete opposite of what I'm feeling like this. Was I feeling like this because of the imprint? I mean it has to be because of that, I couldn't suddenly feel this way towards a random boy I only met like twice before he imprinted on me.

As all these thoughts ran through my mind I didn't even realize that Bella had left and now it was just Embry and I on the back porch, until finally Embry broke the silence, "I don't want you to stay there every night." He stated once again firmly and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned to him and sighed, "Embry this isn't your call." I said calmly when I noticed that he was still shaking slightly. "I get that I'm your long lost love or whatever but honestly we barely know each other."

Embry sighed and moved over to me and slowly wrapped his arms around me, "I know that. But Emery right now is too dangerous, Victoria is smart and a total bitch to be honest." He said with a slightly chuckle at the end, which made me laugh slightly as well before he continued, "I want a chance to get to know you, so that is why I'm going to protect you. I'm going to be your knight in shining whatever, so that once this shit is all over that I'll get a chance to get to know you the right way."

I stared up at him with wide eyes, no one had ever said stuff like this to me. Not even Edward or anyone else in my family, I honestly did not know how to react. So I just stood there and stared at him for a few more moments until finally I opened my mouth, "I am over a hundred years old, and I'm not all sunshine and rainbows. In fact I'd have to say I'm the exact opposite, I'm dark and cloudy. I hate people, with the exception of a select few." I said and then moved away from him, "I have never been in a relationship, and I never expected to be in one. EVER. I mean I'm a freaking vampire and we aren't really known for our successful relationships." I sighed and shook my head, "We are not going to be in a relationship, I'm drawing the line at friendly acquaintances. That's it." I stated firmly and then turned back to Embry who was smirking with his arms crossed. I then put my hands on my hips, "What are you smirking at!? I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

He just chuckled and moved closer to me, "No you're not Emery." He said as he stood in front of me, "I know you have feelings for me. I know that for a fact, so no matter what happens you will end up with me."

I shook my head and took a step away from him, "No I will not you arrogant mutt!" I exclaimed and started to storm away from him only to have him grab my hand and pull me back to face him. I looked up at him and into his eyes and saw the adoration and love in his eyes and it almost made my legs turn into jelly. No one had ever looked at me this way before, and without thinking I reached up and ran my hand softly over his warm cheek. He leaned into my touch and with one hand took hold of the hand that was on his cheek.

My eyes then made their way down, landing on his lips. They looked so soft, and at that moment all I could think was how much I wanted to feel his lips on mine. And once again my body started to move on its own and I slowly started to move up onto my tip toes and leaned towards him until suddenly my mind started to turn on and I quickly pulled back.

Embry looked down at me confused and I just shook my head, "A line. It has been drawn. It's like a really big line." I stated breathlessly.

The werewolf just stared at me for a couple of moments before he just chuckled once again, "So this line…" He said with a smirk and started to move closer to me once again but this time I didn't move away. "Is it imaginary or do I need to get you a giant marker?"

We started at each other for a couple of moments until I couldn't take it anymore and I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck and bringing his lips on top of mine in what could only be described as the most passionate and intense kiss of my life.

My fingers were tangled in his dark hair trying to pull his face closer to mine, while his were busy running up and down my back pulling our bodies together and I could hold back a slightly gasp when I felt Embry start to nibble on my bottom lip lightly. He then quickly took advantage of my now open mouth and moved to deepen the kiss, and at that point I was completely under his control.

We stayed this way for what seemed like hours until Embry reluctantly pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine. He smiled down at me, "I love it when I'm right." He said softly and started to pepper my face with kisses which made me giggle until I finally pulled away from him.

I looked at him and tried to glare at him but all I could do was laugh, "Oh my god!" I exclaimed while laughing, "I hate you so much right now!" I said jokingly and he started to laugh with me.

* * *

We kept laughing for a couple of minutes until finally we were able to catch our breath. When we did I decided to head inside and he followed close behind. "I don't know how I feel about your hair." Embry said as we walked inside. "I mean not matter what I think you look beautiful, but I'm just so used to seeing you with brown hair."

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I get it. I just changed to this so Bella would feel more comfortable talking to me." I said with a slightly smile, "It kind of feels weird looking like this again. Being Winnie." I said as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and Embry walked over and sat beside me.

Embry nodded slowly, "So you can change your appearance completely at any time?" He asked and I nodded. "That's kinda awesome." He said with a smile and I just chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah my ability has certainly come in handy on many occasions." I then moved to the far side of the couch and leaned up against the arm of the couch then stretched my legs out in the space between Embry and I. "Whenever my family and I would move to a new place, Alice and I would spend a whole day before we arrived in the new town figuring out a new look for me." I smiled as the memories of those days played in my mind, "It was one of my favorite things about moving. New place, new face."

Embry just nodded but stayed silent for a couple of moments, "Why?" He asked and I gave him a confused look and asked him what he meant. "I mean why would you want to change so much? I mean I know that they say when you move to a new place it's a good chance to start over and whatever. But why would you want to change so much?"

I shrugged, "I never really thought about it. Every time I changed my appearance I was always the same Winnie. The Silent Cullen. Little Cullen. Edward's shy twin sister." I said with a chuckle as I told him the different nicknames I had acquired over time and then continued, "So I was also the same girl, just with a different face."

"What did you look like before you were a vampire?" He asked curiously, and I realized why he brought up the topic of my ability and I let out a small giggle and shook my head.

"I'm not going to tell you. The only ones that know what I looked like are of course Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Bella." I said with a smirk and then laughed when I saw the pouty look on his face, "Oh come on! I can't give away all my secrets so soon, and besides I want to take whatever this is," I said gesturing between the two of us before continuing, "nice and slow."

Embry groaned slightly and then smiled, "Yeah I guess you're right…" He said as he scooted closer to me and lift my legs up and then set them back down on top of his lap. "So you've never been in a relationship before?" He asked and I shook my head and told him I had never dated anyone. "Why? I mean I'm glad that I'm the only one you have or ever will be with." He said with a wink and I just rolled my eyes, "But you are beautiful, sweet, funny…" He started to say but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there because you are starting to sound extremely cheesy." I said with a giggle and then started to answer his question, "Well like I said before, vampires aren't really known for having the best relationships, I honestly don't know how Edward did it." I sighed and spaced out for a couple of moments thinking of my brother but then went back to the conversation when I felt Embry give my knee and comforting squeeze. I smiled at him and then started to talk again, "And before I was a vampire…" I chuckled and shook my head, "Well that was a completely different era, and things were done very differently."

Embry laughed and nodded, "So what would our relationship be like if we lived in the time before you changed?"

I smirked then moved and stood up, "Well for one the way we were sitting was extremely improper." I said as I went to sit down in the chair across from him. "And before we were ever in a relationship you would have had to meet my parents. And if they liked you then you would start courting me." I explained with smile.

Embry snorted, "I would court you? Seriously?" He said and started to laugh when I nodded.

"Yes and during that time you would come over for afternoon tea, maybe even lunch or dinner." I said and smiled fondly, "Then we would go on walks in the park, go on picnics, and attend parties together. Of course all of those things are chaperoned." I stated and Embry's eyes went wide.

"You had to have a chaperon? Seriously!?" I giggled at his shock and nodded. "Damn that sucks! How are you supposed to kiss and stuff?!"

I burst into laughter at his words, "Oh my god!" I exclaimed through my giggles, "Embry! It wouldn't have been proper for you to kiss me before we were married." This only made Embry freak out more and he kept saying how glad he was that he didn't grow up during that time. I just chuckled and shook my head, "I loved it then. Life was so much simpler…" I then turned my head slightly to look out the window, "And the idea of finding real love, the kind of love you only hear about in books, wasn't just a fantasy."

It was true. Back then love was taken seriously and you never got involved with someone unless you were one hundred percent sure that you were going to spend the rest of your life with that person. I always imagined how my life would be when I met the man I wanted to spend my life with. I day dreamed about what my parents would think about him, and then how we would spend our courting days until finally he would ask for my hand.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Embry move over to me until he took one of my hands in his, "Emery Winnie Cullen." He said and I looked up at him, "Will you do the honor of courting me?" He asked with a smiled and I giggled.

"Oh what the hell why not." I said with a laugh and then leaned closer to him and placed a quick soft kiss on his lips. "But I'm going to have to warn you." I said as I pulled back, "You may not have to meet my birth parents, but you will have to meet my vampire parents along with the rest of my family." I said with a chuckle, "So I would prepare yourself because it's not going to be a walk in the park."

Embry laughed and said that he could handle it, which honestly I didn't know whether to believe that or not.

We talked for a little bit longer and then Embry said that he needed to go check in with Sam and the others, and that he would come by again either later today or sometime tomorrow. I just nodded and told him goodbye and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

After he left I decided to change my appearance back to Emery, then spend the rest of my day relaxing and watching Grey's Anatomy. So that's what I did, I curled up on the couch with Thorin and Pippa and started to watch Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

I was about half way through my fourth episode when my phone started to ring, I looked at it and saw that it was Edward! I quickly paused the TV and answered the phone call, "Edward?!" I exclaimed into the phone.

I heard a chuckled on the other end and then a voice finally replied, "Hey there Pooh Bear." I smiled widely when I heard my brother's voice.

"Hi Edward." I said softly. It had been so long since I had heard his voice, and I never realized how much I missed hearing it until now. I almost felt like crying but I shook my head and mentally screaming at myself not to. "How's South America?" I asked.

"I'm actually not in South America anymore." He answered with a light chuckle, "It was very nice though. I wish you could have been there with me." He said calmly.

I sighed, "I wish I could have been there too." I said with a fond smile, "So where are you now Indiana Jones?" I asked in a playful tone. I heard him laugh before he answered and told me that he was now spending time in Ireland. "Oh I love Ireland! It's so beautiful."

"Yeah I know you do, that's why I decided to come here." He said and then was silent for a couple of moments, "Winnie, I miss you. I miss having my sister with me." He stated quietly.

I nodded, my smile turning sad, "I miss you too Edward… This is the longest we have been apart and I don't like it at all." I stated sadly.

Edward was silent for a couple of moments before he finally broke the silence, "Come to Ireland." He said, "Winnie, I've been alone for too long. I need to be with my family, but I'm not ready to be around everyone else just yet…" He said and then paused for a couple of seconds before continuing, "Please Winnie, I need my sister."

My heart broke at his words, I truly did miss my big brother and I never realized how much I really did until now. But what could I do? Victoria was back in Forks and Bella was in danger, could I really just leave her, especially after I promised that I wouldn't leave her again. And Nona would have a fit if I left again! Last time I left I was only gone for two weeks and she punched Bella and was a hot mess, and that was when she knew I was going to come back! I can't imagine what she would do if I left without knowing when I was going to be back. Then there was Embry… I didn't even know what to think about what his reaction would be.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I don't know Edward." I said calmly, "A lot is going on in my life right now… I can't just pack up and leave."

I heard Edward sighed on the other end and then he spoke up, "Winnie it's time you left Forks."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. How did he know!? How long has he known!? Was he angry? Was he going to yell at me? Did this mean he knows how much Bella missed him? Shit did he know about Nona? Or worse did he know about Embry?

All these questioned raced through my head until finally Edward spoke up again, "On my way to Ireland I had a 4 hour layover in the UK." He started to explain, "Of course Alice knew so she came to see me at the airport, I asked about you for once in her life Alice let her thoughts slip and I saw everything."

I sat there speechless for a couple of moments until finally I just groaned, "Damn it Alice!"

* * *

 **Edward knows! It makes you wonder how much he really knows about Winnie's time in Forks. It also makes you wonder if Winnie will once again leave Forks, she's got a lot of things to think about and some big decisions to make! Oh and aren't Embry and he like super adorable!? I'm so excited to finally be able to write about Winnie's love life! So you guys let me know what you think about the two of them together!**

 **Or some of you guys have expressed that you ship Winnie/Emery with Nona! Which is totally awesome! My best friend (The girl that came up with Nona's character) and I are super excited that people ship our characters together! xD**

 **Well anyways that's all for now! Don't forget that if you love this story to do me a huge favor and click on that Favorite/Follow button, and also if you want to show it some extra love leave me a review/comment! Like I always say, I love hearing from all of you! It's one of my favorite parts of writing fanfiction! :)**

 **So until next time stay safe and fantastic! :)**


	14. An Unwanted Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for Chapter 14!**

 **But first I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy Chapter 14!**

* * *

 _"Lavender's blue,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavenders green._

 _When I am King,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _you shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _that told me so."_

I sang softly to myself as I sat in a white love seat, my eyes closed, Pippa resting in my lap as I ran my fingers threw her fur, and Thorin was also relaxing in his large dog bed that was placed close to where I was sitting. All the while Edward ran his fingers over the ivory keys of the piano that was in the center of the room. It had been two weeks since I left the small town of Forks and arrived in the quiet beautiful Ireland country side. It was hard for me to leave, especially since my departure was quiet and unknown to most of the population minus two special people. Jessica and Angela.

 _"Call up your men,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Set them to work._

 _Some to the plow,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Some to cut corn._

 _While you and I,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm."_

I know what you are thinking, why out of all people I'm close to would I chose to tell those two. Well there are a couple of reasons, but the main ones are that Emery couldn't pull a Cullen and just disappear off the face of the Earth, so I told them that my 'mom' got a permanent job offer in Paris so I had to leave; the other reason I told them was because out of all my friends they were the ones I could be normal around. When I was around them I wasn't Winnie/Emery the vampire with a crazy messed up life, instead I was just me sure I was still Winnie or Emery but I could just let go of the craziness of my life and just have fun! So those two are very special and important to me, and I knew that no matter what happened I would want to remain friends with them for as long as I could.

 _"Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue._

 _If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Out of harm's way."_

Leaving without telling Nona was probably one of the hardest thing I have ever had to do. She was, well hopefully still is, my person. I told her everything, so having to keep my departure a complete secret was physically and emotionally painful. I say physically because of the fact that she is my singer and not being around her was giving me serious withdrawals, and when I say serious I mean it! I was having to go hunting every other day because my body was not used to not being around her. It majorly sucked!

But the worst pain of all was leaving Embry. I was surprised by this, because even though I knew the imprint affected both sides, I didn't realize how strong the bond was. My body actually ached, my strength didn't last as long as it normally would so I had to stay as a vampire all the time now (which my dogs were not used to at all and it took them a couple of days to get used to it), and also it was mentally straining because I had to keep my thoughts in check because of Edward because even though he knew about the imprint he was not okay with it at all! So I had to keep the Embry thoughts and day dreams to myself, which was so hard!

It broke my heart all together knowing that I was once again breaking a promise I had made to Bella, but if there was any chance of me being able to convince Edward to go back to Forks I had to leave. I had also decided to keep Victoria a secret from my brother, even though that I knew that would be the easiest way to get Edward back to Forks, I also knew that he would refuse to see Bella the whole time he was there and then leave as soon as Victoria wasn't a problem anymore. So I quickly and quietly left the tiny town of Forks to reunite with my older brother and keeping my secrets to myself. It was what I needed to do… Well at least I hoped it was.

 _"I love to dance,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I love to sing._

 _When I am Queen,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I told me so."_

After the song was finished Edward started to play a different song while I stayed where I was letting my wonder. I really did hope that my silent departure was the right thing to do, I mean if I told everyone then it would have been impossible to leave. I would have had to fight with everyone, go through countless crying sessions, and worst of all have to face him…

"You're thinking of him again." Edward said softly not looking up from the piano, and I knew he was talking about. It was the main person that had been plaguing my thoughts ever since I decided to leave Washington.

Embry. No matter how much I tried I could not keep him out of my mind for too long, it was like he was a song that was constantly stuck in my head and no matter what I did I couldn't get it out. And to be honest I didn't know if I wanted it to get out.

I sighed and looked up at my brother, "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get him out of my head." I said softly and then looked down at the tiny puppy in my lap. "Was this what it has been like for you?" I asked once again looking up at Edward, the music had stopped and he was sitting on the bench staring down at the white keys with an almost unreadable look on his face. "I'm your sister Edward. I know you better than you know yourself, so there's virtually nothing you can hide from me." I said with a slight smile before I continued, "I know you're hurting, you miss her. It's okay to say."

Edward stayed like h was for a couple of moments and then went back to playing the piano, "I do miss her. But it was too dangerous to stay there… If we had stayed she would have ended up killed or damned like me. Like us." He explained to me calmly as his fingers glided over the ivory keys. "I will do whatever it takes to protect her… Even if it means hurting myself."

I chuckled slightly and then lifted Pippa off my lap and set her down on the pillow beside her, then moved and sat down on the bench beside my brother, leaning my head on his shoulder, "You are kind of sounding like a really depressing poem." We both laughed slightly at my words and then fell into a comfortable silence. "I have lived over a hundred years without any kind of romance, of course I read about it in novels and poems… But I never experienced it for myself." I stated casually breaking the silence. "Then all of the sudden this silly, protective, shirtless guy looks at me once and suddenly we are tied together." I said with a slight smile, my mind once again going to Embry, "The way he treats me reminds me of how mom and dad were, and it makes me remember when all I used to wish for was to be happy like them." I then sighed and shook my head, "Then when I finally get it I don't know how to act, I push him away and then disappear… It makes me wonder if there will ever be a time in my life when I can just fall in love, normally." I chuckle again, "Well as normal as a vampire can get."

Edward stopped playing and wrapped an arm around me and turned his head and placed a light kiss on my temple, "I wish I could say that we get happy endings. But I don't think we do." He replied and I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I'm just thankful that no matter what that my little sister will be with me." He stated with a hint of happiness.

I smiled and wrapped both of my arms around him, "I'll always be here for you Edward. Until the end of our days."

* * *

The next two weeks went by rather slowly for me. Edward and I would spend most days going on hikes through the country side, on cloudy days we would go into town and visit small shops and maybe even go to an event that was nearby, but what my favorite part was that Edward and I were able to reconnect with our family more and more. Edward at first was a little hesitant but after a some convincing and some long conversations with different members of my family he finally started to open up more and was now calling and talking to them on a regular basis.

"So Emmett is still trying to talk us into letting him get a dog." Alice said one day as she was talking to Edward and me over the phone at the end of the fourth week. "He is saying that now that you have two dogs that he should get to have at least one."

Edward and I laughed as we sat in the living room of the house we were currently staying in. "Oh my god! I bet Rosalie is so hating me right now." I said laughing.

Edward laughed as well and shook his head, "No she just hates your dogs." He stated which made me gasp in fake horror.

"Hate Thorin and Pippa!?" I exclaimed and looked over at my babies who were now playing tag of war with a chew toy. And when I saw playing tug of war I mean Thorin is basically walking around with the chew toy while Pippa dangles off of it and refusing to let go of it. I smiled when as I watched them for a second and then went back to the conversation, "Hating those two is impossible. They are just too wonderful and precious to hate."

We both heard Alice laughing, "Oh! I can't wait to meet little Pippa! She is going to get so spoiled!" Alice exclaimed into the phone.

I shook my head, "Alice that little puppy is spoiled enough." I said trying to sound serious but I couldn't help but smile thinking of how much Pippa was truly going to love spending time with Alice. And then thinking of how excited Thorin was going to get when he got to see Emmett again.

Edward and I were then silent for a couple of moments, waiting for Alice to reply but suddenly the line went dead. I looked up at my brother confused, "Maybe the connection was lost or something." I said letting myself shrug off the feeling of confusion only to a feeling that something was wrong take its place when I saw the look on Edward's face. "What is it Edward?" I asked slowly.

Edward was quiet for a few moments and then he spoke, "I don't know… I just got this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach just now." He then shook his head and stood up, "Do you want to go for a walk before it gets dark?" He asked. I nodded and went to grab Pippa and Thorin's leashes.

* * *

We left the house a couple minutes later, Edward holding onto Thorin's leash, and I holding Pippa's. At first we walked in silence but then I broke it by bring up my appearance. When I joined Edward in Ireland I changed my appearance to look like I did when I was human, but now I felt like it was time for a change. "So I'm thinking blonde." I stated to my brother as we walked down the gravel road.

Edward looked at me confused at first but then realized what I was talking about when he read my mind. He then studied me for a couple of seconds and then shrugged, "I like it when you look like this." He said casually, "It reminds me of life before all of this." He explained gesturing to him and me.

I nodded understanding what he was saying, "Yeah. But I don't like looking like this around everyone. This appearance is special and a part of my private and personal life… I'd like to keep it that way." I said and Edward nodded.

"Well I think blonde hair would look perfect on you." He said with a smile and I smiled back. We then fell back into a comfortable silence and stayed that way for the rest of our walk.

When we got back to the house we let the dogs off their leashes and then Edward decided to go play the piano and I told him I would join him after I grabbed a book from my room. So I headed up to my room, I picked out a random book from my bookshelf and was about to leave my room when a flashing light caught my eye, I turned and saw that it was my phone telling me I had a text or a missed call, but when I looked closer I saw that I didn't just have one missed call I had 40 missed calls and 45 text messages! Most were from Alice but some were from the rest of my family, none left voice messages but all of the text messages said to call Alice as soon as possible, so I quickly dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

 _"Bella killed herself!"_ Alice exclaimed into the phone and right when I heard those words my heart sunk and my legs almost collapsed from under me, and before I could even begin to process her words Alice continued to talk, _"I saw her standing on the edge of some cliff, talking to herself, and then she just jumped!"_

I stood there frozen for a couple of seconds and then I just let myself fall to the floor. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could do was sit there and the only thing going through my mind was that it was all my fault. I broke my promise, and now she was dead… Isabella Swan was dead.

 _"Winnie! Edward just heard your thoughts!"_ Alice yelled, bringing me back to the world and my eyes went wide. I quickly jumped up and ran to my brother, but when I reached the room that the piano was in he wasn't there.

I started to panic at that point, he was supposed to be here! Where was he?! "Alice did you see what he's doing? Or where he is going?" I asked quickly but there wasn't a response, "ALICE! WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?" I exclaimed.

 _"Winnie… He's going to the Volturi."_ Alice said and I could hear the panic and shock in her voice. _"He wants to end his life Winnie…"_

I was once again speechless. My brother wanted to die. He wanted to die and now he was going to the Volturi to get it done! NO! That couldn't happen! I won't let it. "Alice. I need you to go to Forks, you need to check in on Bella's dad and everyone else. Especially since Victoria is there, who knows what she'll do when she finds out her revenge is now dead." I stated as calmly as I could.

 _"Wait Victoria! She's in Forks?"_ Alice exclaimed in a panic, _"Winifred why didn't you tell me!? Better yet why didn't I see it!?"_

I shook my head, "Alice shut up!" I exclaimed into the phone, "It doesn't matter right now! All that matters right now is making sure that Victoria doesn't tear anyone else a part." I stated firmly. "And while you go to Forks I'm going to Volterra. I have to try and stop Edward, and if I can't I need to make sure that the Volturi aren't planning on killing the rest of us for letting Bella into our lives." And with that our game plan was formed and we hung up the phone and went our separate ways.

* * *

I arrived in Volterra two days later than I wanted to, I knew I hadn't beat Edward here, because knowing him he probably ran all the way without stopping, while not having much strength in me had to take a plane there. But I was hoping to get to the Volturi before Edward could, or at least get there in time to convince either party that ending Edward's life was not an option.

When I got to the Volturi I was instantly greeted by a young woman I did not recognize. I told her my name and who I wanted to see and she knew right away what to do so she started to lead me down the narrow hallways and staircases, until finally we arrived in front of two giant doors. "They are waiting for you right through those doors." The woman stated kindly and then started to open the doors.

I stood there for a couple of moments, I took a deep breath, put on the best polite and happy smile, and finally stepped into the large room. The first thing I saw was Aro sitting in a throne like chair front and center on a large round platform, one either side of him sat Marcus and Caius. I gave the three powerful coven leaders my best curtsy, "Gentlemen. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." I said clearly.

Aro was the first to react, he immediately hopped out of his chair and rush over to me, "My dear Winifred you know that you are always welcomed here." He said with a smile as he reached out and took both of my hands in his which made a soft shiver go up and down my spine knowing that he was now reading my mind, "Truly Winifred it has been far too long since your last visit."

I continued to smile at the coven leader and nodded my head, "Yes is has Aro." I agreed as I slowly pulled my hand away from his, "Please tell me how is Sulpicia?" I asked Aro about his wife. Her and I were close friends once a couple of decades ago. It was around the time Edward decided to venture out on his own for a couple of years, I went to look for him and that's when I ran into the Volturi, that's when I met Aro's wife Sulpicia and Athenodora, Caius' wife. I became close with the two women and stayed with the Volturi for a couple of years until I got word of Edward returning to Carlisle, so I left and returned to the Carlisle as well.

Aro smile grew slightly at the mention of his wife, "Sulpicia is doing well, but I'm sure she will be even better when she learns that her dear friend Winifred has returned." He stated as he guided me over to where Marcus and Caius were seated. "And I am sure that Athenodora will be excited as well, don't you agree Caius?"

Caius gave me a sickly fake smile and nodded slightly, "I do believe you're right Aro." He stated curtly. "But I believe that Ms. Cullen is here for other reasons." He said looking at me curiously, and I nodded.

Aro smiled knowingly and went to sit back down in his chair, "Yes you are here about your brother Edward." He said getting straight to the point and I nodded once again before Aro continued, "Well he did come and see us yesterday afternoon I believe."

Marcus nodded slowly, "Yes that is correct. The young one wished for us to end his life." He stated passively as if he were already bored with the conversation. "But we refused his request… Aro instead offered him a place in our coven… Which he refused."

I listened to Marcus and when he said that they refused to end Edward's life I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Well I must thank you, I came here worried that you had agreed to my brother's wish." I stated with a smile, and to my surprise Marcus gave me a slight smile in return but it quickly disappeared.

Caius then decided to speak, "Do not thank me. For I wished to kill him myself." He stated firmly as he stood up and walked towards me making me take a few steps backwards. "He broke the one law that has been set for all covens. To keep the existence of our kind a secret." He then turned to Aro and gave him a pointed look, "We should have snapped his neck the moment the words left his mouth." He said coldly. Caius and I never really got along, even though I got along great with his wife, he never showed any interest in me or ever showed me any true kindness.

Aro then held a hand up, "That is enough Caius. We have heard your opinion on this matter countless times." He ordered, and Caius and he seemed to have a kind of stare down until after what seemed like hours, Caius finally looked away and went back to his seat. Aro then turned to me and smiled once again, "But there is a matter we wish to discuss with you…" He stated firmly, I nodded had a feeling I knew what he was going to talk about. "Now like Caius said the law that was broken is one of our most important one, and it was broken… But I saw that it was not done by him." He said as he stood up and slowly made his way over to me, "Edward refused to say who exactly told the human of our kind, but I have a feeling that it was another member of your coven."

My eyes widened slightly, and that's when I remembered the full extent of Aro's power. He knew that I was the one that told Bella. I stood there for a couple of moments trying to compose myself and when I did I took a deep breath and spoke, "I was the one that told the human girl." I stated and then paused for a second to observe the coven leaders reactions. Aro didn't look the least bit surprised obviously but I did for a split second see a look of shock in his eyes, probably from the fact that I confessed without a fight or any kind of struggle. I then looked at Caius and saw that he was smirking at me, and I could see the excitement in his eyes, he was probably excited at the possibility of seeing me getting ripped a part. I turned to look at Marcus who looked completely un-phased by my confession, in fact he looked like he would rather be anywhere but here at that moment. I then turn back to Aro and continued, "You know how I am Aro. I have never been great under pressure. And that girl, she is… well was… very smart." I said and then paused when my mind thought of Bella, but then I quickly shook the feeling off, "She was close to figuring it all out on her own. So whether or not I told her anything, she was going to find out. It was unavoidable."

The three men were quiet for a couple of moments and then Caius finally spoke up, "It doesn't matter how she found out. What matters is that she did, and nothing was done about it." He exclaimed and he glared at me coldly.

Aro silenced Caius once again as he slowly moved back to his seat and I could see it in his eyes that he was trying to come up with a solution. When he was sitting in his chair once again he looked up at me, "The human girl is dead." He stated firmly and I nodded. He then looked at Marcus who merely shrugged and then to Caius who continued to glare at me and refused to look at his leader. "Then the problem has solved itself, the girl that knew of our kinds existence is no longer a problem or a threat." He stated and then turned to me and smiled, "You and your family will be spared this once. But I must tell you the same thing I told your brother." He said and his smile disappeared, "No human is to know about our kinds existence, and you break this law once again we will not be so forgiving."

I nodded and gave the three men another curtsy, "I thank you for your kindness and forgiveness." I then rose back up. "That was all I had to speak with you about, so I thank you all of your time." After I said that I started to make my exit but I was stopped by Aro.

"Now Winifred, it wouldn't be right for you to come visit us and then leave before going to go visit my mate and Caius' as well." He said with an amused smile and I turned giving him a nervous smile before nodding.

"You are completely right Aro. I would love to have a chance to visit Sulpicia and Athenodora." I said with a smile, but in my mind I was screaming because even though I was close with the two women I was ready to get out of the dark home of the Volturi and away from their mates that scared the hell out of me. Aro smiled and then called for Jane.

My eyes widened at the name. Jane. Now if there was one vampire I did not want as an enemy, it was her. Sure the leaders of this coven were intimidating and could easily scare the hell out of you, Jane was far worse in my book. She was cold and sadistic, and her power of torture put the fear of god into me. So to have to be around her once again was making me want to just run as far and fast as I could away from Volterra.

"Winifred. A pleasure to see you again." I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned and saw Jane standing there, a cold expression gracing her features, and her red eyes practically piercing me.

I gave her a polite smile and nodded at her, "Jane it has been too long." I said but in my head was saying that it hadn't been long enough.

Jane nodded and gave me a smirk, "So I hear that you and your brother's little human pet did a swan dive off of a cliff." She said and I could see Caius smirk as well. I just stopped smiling and nodded saying that it was true and that it was very tragic. I heard Jane scoff and I saw her roll her eyes, "Yes. Tragic." She said coldly and then motioned me to follow her.

* * *

We made our way towards the exit but before we made it out Aro stopped us once again, "Jane before she goes to see Sulpicia and Athenodora take her to get cleaned up, and give her something to eat. I'm sure she is starving."

Jane nodded at the coven leader and then lead me out of the room and down a long hallway until we reached the room at the very end, she opened the door for me and I thanked her and then walked in. "The bathroom is through that door and there is a full wardrobe in the closet over there, I will return with someone for you to dine on." She said with a slight chuckle at the end.

I then quickly shook my head, "Oh please. I have not had to kill a human in decades, and I do not wish to start again." I said firmly giving the blonde vampire a serious look. Jane just rolled her eyes and nodded and said that she would bring me blood in a cup. I just nodded, not wanting to push my luck and try and get animal blood instead of human blood.

Once I was alone I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then quickly dried my hair and then put my sandy blonde hair up into a bun and then left the bathroom and headed to the closet. All of the clothes in the closet were all very elegant and extravagant, I felt a little out of place just looking at them. But I slowly made my way through the dresses until I found one that I liked, it was a white ball gown styled dress with short sleeves, and it reminded me of a wedding dress in a way.

Anyways I slipped the dress on and walked out of the closet just as Jane walked back into the room with a rather large wine glass filled with blood. Right when the scent of the blood hit my nose my mouth could have started to water, I quickly rushed over to Jane and took the glass into my hand and gulped the red liquid down as if I hadn't had anything in years. Once I finished I set the glass down on a table nearby, it had been decades since I had tasted human blood and as much as I wanted to hate it, I just couldn't bring myself to it.

Jane's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Aro needs you back in the main hall." She stated flatly and I looked at her slightly confused and I was about to ask her why when she spoke again, "Your brother caused quite a scene in the town square, and apparently your little pet human isn't dead."

My eyes widened and I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, or even what to think. The good thing was Bella was alive. Bad thing was Edward did something stupid. So I didn't know whether to feel excited or to feel scared, and in the end I felt a mixture of both as Jane walked me down the long hallway once again until we arrived once again at the doors of the room that held the leaders of the Volturi.

Jane opened the doors right when we arrived at them but before she could walk in a rushed passed and saw Alice, Edward, and Bella standing in front of the Volturi.

* * *

 **AHHHH! The Volturi have finally made their appearance, and what you didn't know is that Winnie used to be a part of their coven! Surprises and even more surprises! I have a few more left in store before we reach the end of the story! And I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story, but I'm not 100% sure yet!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a little bit difficult for me to write the part with the Volturi but hopefully I did it well and you guys approve!**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and wonderful!**


	15. Happy Endings Are Possible

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to say that this story brings up the subject of depression and other sensitive topics, and my character(s) have their own way of thinking and acting and a lot the time their views and opinions are not my own. So please do not take anything that is mentioned in my story to heart and think that it is my opinion or belief. I am writing as my character not as myself! So this is a general warning to you all! I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story!**

 **This story is rated T for right now! I may rate it M later not for any sexy scenes or anything like that only because one character will have some pretty colorful language! Just wanted to give you a quick heads up!**

 **Hello everyone! It's me! I hope you're ready for the final chapter of "You're Either Born Simple Or You're Born Me"!**

 **The final chapter! Can you believe it!? I never thought that I would be brave enough to even post one story, let alone to have a sequel! But you guys have been so supportive and totally amazing through all of this, it has really been such a big help! Especially when you are writing a fanfiction that has an OC in it! So** **I would like always thank each and every one of you that has helped me out and supported me by hitting that Follow/Favorite button! And a special shout out to those of you that have left reviews and comments so far! I love hearing from all of you and getting feedback on what you guys think of the story so far and what you guys think is going to happen! So thank all of you guys again!**

 **Well enough out of me! Please enjoy the final chapter of "You're Either Born Simple Or You're Born Me"!**

* * *

I stood there in front of my brother, Alice, Bella, and the Volturi absolutely speechless, mainly because I saw that Bella was truly alive, and not dead. Isabella Swan was alive!

I smiled widely at her and rushed over, "Oh my god Bella!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a tight hug, "Is this really you?" I asked softly as I felt her hug me back.

Bella stayed there for a couple of moments and then pulled away, "Yeah it's really me Winnie." She replied with a smile and felt like I could have cried. I smiled at her once again as I held her face in my hands and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

I then pulled away from Bella and turned to my brother. He was looking at me and I could see the look of guilt and shame written across his features, that's when I noticed that he wasn't wearing anything besides a red velvet robe. My eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to explain but I held up a hand to stop him, "I don't even want to know…" I stated firmly and then pulled him into a hug just like I did with Bella, "I'm so glad that you're okay." I said as I hugged him tighter, "Please don't ever do something like this again." I begged him when I pulled away and he nodded as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head, "Oh and you are in so much trouble. You are going to wish you were dead when we get home." I said with a sickly sweet smile that made him chuckle nervously.

I finally turned to Alice, no words were needed to be said between us, because we already knew what the other would say. So we just smiled softly at each other and then came together for a quick hug before our attention was once again turned to the Volturi leaders who were now joined by Jane and her twin brother Alec.

"Gentlemen. Jane. Alec." I greeted them for the second time that day and gave them a curtsy.

Caius was the first to respond as he glared at me, "How dare you stand there so casually!" He exclaimed as he shot out of his chair and stormed over to me, "You said that the girl was dead! And yet here she is." He motioned at Bella shooting her a glare as well before turning back to me, "So what is your excuse this time Ms. Cullen?"

"Caius that is enough!" Aro exclaimed in a tone I had rarely ever heard him use. It was a commanding and you could hear the anger lacing each syllable, it was enough to make an angry dog stand down in fear. But Caius merely glared at his leader for a couple of seconds before he turned back to me and gave me another cold glare before he turned around and went back to his seat.

The room was quiet for what seemed like hours before Aro spoke again, "Now, where were we before Ms. Cullen joined us?" He asked calmly, and then he turned his attention to the human, "That's right, we were talking about your special ability Ms. Swan." He smiled at her and then stood up and slowly made his way over to Bella, but Edward quickly moved in front of her.

"Mr. Cullen, does seem to be rather fond of you, as do the other Cullens." He said and motioned at Alice and me. "But what interests me more is that Mr. Cullen cannot read your thoughts." He was soon standing in front of Edward but was talking to Bella as if Edward were not even there. "I would test this theory. If I may." He stated as he held his hand out.

Edward didn't move from his stop though. He remained perfectly still in front of Bella and after a moment or two had passed Aro had become tired and bored with Edward's protectiveness over Bella. "Jane?" He called to the small blond and my eyes went wide.

Jane smirked and walked closer to Edward who turned to her and glared at the girl unafraid, but that look was quickly replaced with one of pain when Jane started to use her power on him.

I gasped and covered my mouth as I watched my brother twist and turn in pure pain and agony. I was about to move and try to stop it but I felt someone take hold of my hand, I turned my head and saw Alice. She gave me a knowing look and shook her head telling me to stay where I was, it was hard but I obeyed and stayed where I was.

Seconds felt like an eternity, as I stood there and watched Edward get tortured and not being able to do anything about it. Then finally I heard Bella speak, "Stop it! Please! Do whatever you want to me! Just leave Edward alone!" She exclaimed, begging for Edward's pain to stop.

Aro turned and smiled at Bella, "Very good Ms. Swan." He said and then sent a nod to Jane telling her to stop, she stopped in an instant and I saw Bella move to go to Edward but I stopped her.

"Isabella." I said as calmly as I could but I could hear my voice shaking, "Please do not keep Aro waiting." My eyes were begging her to listen to Aro, begging her to put aside all other thoughts and emotions so that she could get through this alive and breathing. "I will tend to my brother."

Bella stared at me for a couple of seconds before she nodded and reluctantly turned to the coven leader as I rushed over to my brother who was now curled up on the ground. I sat down on my knees beside him and gently placed his head in my lap, "It's going to be okay Edward." I said softly as I ran my fingers through his hair, my focus moving back and forth between him and Bella, who was now listening to Aro as he told her about his ability and what he was going to do.

I then felt a hand wrap around mine and I looked down and saw Edward looking up at me, "Please." He whispered in a voice only I could hear, "Don't let her become damned…" He begged and I sighed. We both knew what was bound to happen when the Volturi found out about how special Bella truly was, they would want her to become a vampire as soon as possible. And honestly I didn't know if I could stop it from happening anymore, I was barely able to stop it last year… But when I looked down at my brother who was willing to go through so much to protect her, I knew I had to do the same.

I nodded at Edward, "Okay. I'll make sure she will make it out of here breathing." I sent him a small smile and then moved to help him stand up. When we stood up we saw that Bella was placing one of her hands into Aro's and once she did the room fell into silence once again.

Everyone in the room was watching in anticipation as Aro focused on the human standing in front of him. I looked up and noticed that Edward was ridged and I looped my arm through his and hugged his arm tightly to me hoping it would give him some sort of comfort. It didn't seem to help much but with his free hand he reached up and wrapped one of my hands in his, showing me that he appreciated my attempt to calm him.

A few more seconds has past until finally Aro pulled away and stared at Bella with an expression of astonishment and pure excitement, "Oh! You truly are a special girl." He said with an eerie smile, he then turned to Edward and me, "I can see why the two of you took such an interest in her." He then did something that made my heart drop, "I wonder if she is immune of everyone's abilities…" He wondered aloud as he turned to Jane.

My eyes went wide and without thinking I quickly rushed forward, "Don't you think that Jane's ability may be a little too much for her?" I asked begging that Aro showed a little bit of mercy.

But unfortunately before Aro could say anything Caius spoke, "Well if she truly is as special and bright as you said she is Ms. Cullen…" He said smirking at me, "Then Jane's power shouldn't have any effect on her."

I glared at him slightly, "But she is only a human!" I stated firmly, "Jane's power is strong enough to torture a vampire, something that has no feelings besides hunger, and when she uses it on a human the effects are sometimes deadly, and if not deadly then it will leave a lasting scar." I moved quickly over to Bella, "She has proven herself on multiple occasions already, I do not believe that it is necessary for it to be tested even more."

Aro made eye contact with me for a couple of moments before he sighed and shook his head, "Sulpicia will not be happy about this…" He then motioned to Jane and in a blink of an eye I felt a wave of pain wash over me.

It felt like I had third degree burns all over my body and that someone was slowly and tediously pushing a million needles into my burnt skin, and combining that with the feeling that someone was stabbing me repeatedly with a dull knife. It was pure pain, I wanted it to stop, hell I tried to scream and beg for it to stop but the pain was so intense that when I opened my mouth to speak nothing, not even a whimper, came out.

This went on for what seemed like years until finally it stopped and I feel to the ground. "Winifred, I hated doing that to you." I looked up and saw Aro towering over me, "So please be a good girl now." He then stepped to the side and Alice came into my line of sight.

"Jesus Winnie!" She scolded as she started to help me up, "You cannot be reckless like that! I expected it from Edward but not from you." She said in a voice only I could hear, "You used to live with coven. You know what they are capable of, so you need to stop and think before you do anything else." She begged as she looked me in the eyes, and I nodded.

Once I was standing on my own I turned my attention back to Aro who was looking at me with a sympathetic expression, "I truly am sorry my dear Winifred." He said as he moved towards me and took my hand in his, "But you should know better than to stand in the way of business that needs to me done."

I nodded and gave him the best smile that I could, "Of course. I am truly sorry, I just have a special connection with Ms. Swan and I do not wish to see her in pain." I explained and Aro nodded understandingly.

"I do understand, but this is something that needs to be done if we are to truly see how gifted Ms. Isabella Swan is." He said and then quickly moved away from me and back up to his seat in between Caius and Marcus, "Now Jane if you would."

Jane smirked and moved towards Bella, "Don't worry this is only going to hurt… A lot." She stated and then it was silent. Nothing happened, Bella stayed where she was motionless but showing no signs of pain!

Jane of course took notice of this and started of focus all of her power onto Bella. But still nothing.

Oh I could have giggled in happiness and excitement if this were happening under better circumstances, because standing in front of the most powerful coven in the world trying to decide Bella's fate was not the best one.

"That's quite enough Jane." Marcus said giving the motion for Jane to stop. "This human is quite as Ms. Winifred said, special and smart." He then turned to Aro, "What would you like to do?"

Aro smiled excitedly, "Well she must be turned!" He exclaimed with a smile, "She will make a wonderful and powerful addition to our kind. Wouldn't you all agree?" He asked turning to the rest of us.

Edward faced hardened once again from his place beside Bella, "No." He said firmly, "I do not agree."

Bella gave Edward a worried look and quickly moved and stood in front of him, "Edward…" She whispered to him and I could see it in her eyes that she did not want him to get hurt again, and I could also see the slight look of excitement.

I knew that Bella wanted desperately to become a vampire, and I wasn't one hundred percent opposed to the idea… But here and now was not the place for it to happen, and I also remembered the promise I made to Edward. I had to make sure she made it out of here alive, so I stepped forward, "I think what my brother means is that changing Bella right now isn't very convenient."

Caius rolled his eyes at me, "Convenient? Please Ms. Cullen that is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard." He stated with a laugh, "When has anyone becoming a vampire been convenient?"

"What I mean is that she lives with her father." I stated trying to think fast, "He's a cop, don't you think that when he finds out that his daughter is gone that he's going to start searching every single place for her?" I then turned to Bella and gave her a small smile, "Trust me, I've met her dad. And there's absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for this girl." I then turned back to the Volturi, "She has a mother and other family members and friends that would turn the world upside down looking for her." I informed the coven leaders, "So like I said having this girl disappear right now, especially when there is a possible way to trace her here. It's convenient." I stated firmly and gave Caius a sharp glare, which of course he returned.

Aro and Marcus on the other hand nodded when they listened to what I had to say and then turned to each other. They didn't say a word to each other, I knew it was because they had been head of this coven for so long that they just knew what the other would say before it was said.

"Say we let you leave." Caius said making Aro and Marcus give him their attention, "So what happens? You change her when it is 'convenient' for you?" He then turned to the others, "How do we know that they'll even go through with it? For all we know they could be lying!" He exclaimed.

"No." Alice said as she walked forwards, "Bella does become one of us. I've seen it." She stated firmly.

Aro jumped up at her words and quickly moved over to Alice, "Well then my dear, may I see?" He held his hand out to Alice, who nodded as she slipped her leather glove off of her hand and then gently placed it into Aro's.

Seconds later Aro pulled back, he wore the same excited expression from earlier, "Oh how exciting this is. And how amazing for you my dear Alice." He said as he turned back to my sister, "To be able to see events before they even happen. Truly exceptional!" He then turned away, "It has been settled, you may leave now. I'm sure you have much to prepare for." He stated and I let out a breath of relief.

With that we slowly made our way towards the exit, guided by Jane and her brother Alec, but before the doors could open Caius had to once again put his two cents in.

"I do not believe that she will be changed." He stated firmly and that stopped us in our tracks. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Bella protectively as Alice and I stood in front of the two.

Aro seemed to get annoyed with Caius at this point, "Caius, this is not an issue up for discussion anymore." He said firmly, "I have seen what is to happen, Isabella Swan will become a vampire. Alice showed me through her visions."

Caius rolled his eyes, "Aro surely you know that the future is changing constantly." He said and glared at Alice, "How do you know she didn't simply show you an old vision?"

At that moment I snapped, having enough of Caius! "Oh will you give it a rest!?" I exclaimed as I stormed over towards him, "I get it! You hate me! You hate humans! Hell you hate fucking everyone!" I yelled and motioned around the room, "WE FREAKING GET IT!" I put my hands on my hips, "But seriously arguing about every damn decision that is made isn't making you look like a better coven leader than Aro! If anything it is making you look like a little kid that throws a fit every time he doesn't get his way!" I then move up the steps of the platform until I am face to face with Caius, "So do us all a favor and shut the fuck up!"

After that last word left my mouth I instantly regretted it. I had just yelled, cursed, and basically went full out Nona on one of the leaders of the most powerful coven in the world! I was so screwed, and there wasn't anything I could do this time to get me out of this one!

That's when I noticed that the room had once again gone completely silent. Everyone, including Aro and Marcus, were staring at me with wide eyes, the look of pure shock and surprise written across their faces. That was except for Caius, who was giving me a look a look a pure hatred and anger, when I saw that look on his face I quickly moved away, tripping slightly over the platform steps.

"I… Uh…" I stuttered out as I felt the roots of my hair start to turn a light pink, "I was just… You know…" I then looked over at my brother and sisters and then took in a deep breath, "I was just tired of his attitude. And I have been told that I have formed a little bit of a temper over the past few months…" I said softly and rubbed the back of my neck, "I am deeply sorry. It was extremely improper of me."

Silence once again over took the room until finally someone started to laugh, I turned my head slightly and my eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was Marcus! Marcus was laughing! Oh my god! I had truly messed up now! I messed up so bad that Marcus was laughing at me! Yeah I was screwed. Just snap my neck now please. That's all I could think as Marcus' laughter echoed through the large room.

"My my my. The young little Winifred Cullen has done some growing hasn't she Aro?" Marcus said when he finished laughing.

Aro chuckled slightly, and I could tell he was still in shock, but whether it was from my outburst or Marcus laughter I never knew. "Yes she truly has. The Winifred I knew would have never done something so bold." He said as he smiled down at me.

Caius glared at his fellow coven leaders, "Are you seriously going to let this slide Aro!? This stupid girl just made a joke of our council!" He exclaimed angrily.

Aro expression changed happy to serious in a blink of an eye as he nodded to Caius, "Caius is correct." He said firmly.

Yeah. I'm screwed.

Aro stood up and walked down the steps, "The future is changing constantly." He stated as he move passed me and started to pace back and forth in the space that separated me from my family. "How can we know for sure that the future you showed me will actually come to pass Alice?" He asked Alice.

Alice stood there speechless, which was a first for anyone who knew Alice because she always knew what to say and when to say it. But for the first time in her immortal life Alice Cullen was speechless. That's when Bella stepped in, "We have a date." She said as strongly as she could but I could hear her voice shaking, "It's not set in stone for sure. But it's going to happen, I promise." She looked directly at Aro.

Caius shook his head, "A promise from a human means nothing you stupid girl." He said angrily, obviously upset that the fact that I had told him off in front of everyone wasn't going to be addressed.

Aro nodded, "Yes. Sadly Caius is correct, we barely know you my dear. How can we trust what you say?" He stated and then turned back to Edward and Alice, "We are going to need something more trust worthy."

Alice and Edward looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do. I didn't know what to do either until I remembered the dress I was wearing and it hit me. I knew what I had to do, even though I really didn't want to.

"Aro." I said and moved over to the Volturi leader as he turned to face me. I was about to open my mouth to speak but Edward started to protest but I stopped him, "Edward I made a promise and I intend to keep it." I stated firmly and then turned back to Aro, "You said you wanted something you can trust, and well you trust me." I then sent a small smile to Alice and Bella, "I will stay here with you and the rest of the Volturi until the day you have the proof you need to believe that Bella will become one of us."

Aro's eyes went wide and he smiled as I continued to speak, "Consider it like a deposit. A way for you to know that Bella's transformation will happen."

That's when Marcus spoke up, "And if she doesn't?"

I turned to Marcus and sighed, "Well then you'll get to keep the deposit." I replied and then turned back to Aro, "Do we have a deal Aro?" I asked as I held my tiny hand out to him.

Aro took my hand into his at once, "Of course my dear Winifred! Like I said earlier today, you are always welcome here." He then let go of my hand and once again moved back to his seat, "Now that we have an agreement you may leave." He said waving at Edward, Bella, and Alice for them to leave as the giant doors opened.

I then turned to Aro, "If I may." I said speaking up, "I would like to see them safely to the airport. I will return right away of course. But they are my family and I wish to say goodbye to them properly." Aro nodded and told me to be back as soon as possible, and with that the four of us left the Volturi.

* * *

We were driven to the airport in silence, none of us wanting to say a word until we were alone. When we arrived at the airport Alice, Edward, and Bella were given boarding passes, and then the four of us were directed to go into a luxurious private waiting room to say our goodbyes and wait for the plane to arrive.

When we were finally alone Edward spoke up first, "What the hell were you thinking Winnie?" He said to me, not angrily though but more desperate and sad. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

I gave him a sad smile as I walked over to him and cupped his cheek in my hand, "I was thinking that I had a promise to fulfill, and also that maybe, just maybe that one of us could get a happy ending." I said as I pulled my big brother into a hug, "Happy endings are possible Edward. They just have to be." Edward quickly hugged me back tightly and we stayed that way for a couple of moments until a slowly pulled away. I gave him one last smile and stood on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Don't screw up this time." I said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes at me.

I then turned to Alice who looked like she was about to burst into tears if it were possible, "Oh Winnie!" She exclaimed as we pulled each other into a hug, "You are becoming to brave for my liking." She said as we hugged each other, "I'm starting to miss the old little Winnie who was mine and Edward's shadow 24/7. She was much more careful." She said as we pulled away and I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said with a chuckled, "Can't go back now, you're stuck with daring and reckless Winnie." We smiled at each other again for a second and then Alice let out a slight whimper and pulled me into another hug.

"Don't worry, you'll be back with us in no time!" She said reassuringly, but I think it was mostly for herself than for me. I nodded anyways and pulled away from my sister.

"You'll barely even realize that I'm gone." I said with a smile.

I then turned to Bella who was actually in tears standing over by my brother who had his arms wrapped around her. When she saw me looking at her she quickly pulled away from Edward and rushed over to me, "I am so sorry Winnie!" She exclaimed through her tears as she wrapped her arms around me, "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have been so stupid!"

I wrapped my arms around her, not saying anything as she continued to cry. I let her cry for a minute or two before I pulled away from her slightly, "Yes. What you did was stupid, but it's over now." I said as I looked at her, and then at my brother and Alice, "We can't change the past. So right now we need to focus on the future." I then hugged Bella one last time before I pulled away completely and looked at the three of them. "I'm going to let you three and the rest of the family to figure out the details of Bella's transformation. But there are somethings I need you guys to do for me, and I think you can find it in you to do them because you owe me BIG TIME."

But before I could start to tell them what I wanted done there was a knock at the door and a voice telling us it was time for Edward, Bella, and Alice to board the plane. I turned back to them and sighed, "Edward you know what I want done." I stated knowing that my brother had already read my mind, he nodded. "Keep it to yourself and then tell everyone during the family meeting I'm sure will take place later." I said with a slight chuckle.

With that I gave each of them one last hug and walked them to their gate, and watched as they boarded the plane. Once they were out of my sight I sighed and walked out of the airport and to the car that was waiting for me in the parking lot.

Inside the car were Alec and Jane, "Wow. What a welcome wagon." I said mostly to myself.

Alec crossed his arms with a slight chuckle, "What did you wish we were Caius?" He joked with a smirk.

I sent him a slight glare, "Can we just get back now? I am tired and thirsty."

Jane gave me a smirk that matched her brother's, "Oh don't worry, Aro thought you would be thirsty so he asked us to bring a snack with us." She then nodded at Alec and he knocked on the privacy window that separated us from the driver.

A few seconds after the knock the door beside me opened and man that looked to be in his mid-thirties got in beside me. He didn't say a word, he just sat there, and I knew what was happening and what I was expected to do. I was hoping to avoid this for as long as possible but it seemed as though I couldn't… So I took in a deep breath and turned towards the man

"I am so sorry."

* * *

 **So Winnie is now going to be a part of the Volturi. Even after she seemed to just find her singer and her imprint! And she still has a long way to go! Her story of course will continue in the next story titled, "Broken Trust, Cracked Reflection".**

 **I will be posting a little sneak peak of this story soon, but I'm not 100% sure when I will post the actual story yet. It will be soon as I can, I just want to spend some special time on my other stories, and also maybe post a new one. But like I said I promise I will post it ASAP!**

 **Thank you again to all of you for all of the support you have given me! It has really helped me out and given me a little bit more confident! If it's okay I would like to ask you to keep on supporting me as I continue this series and writing in general! You guys are so awesome and just the best!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now! So until next time stay safe and wonderful! :)**


	16. Sequel!

Hey everyone! The next story is up! It is titled "Broken Trust, Cracked Reflection". Please go check it out! :)


End file.
